Solo Leveling One Shots
by holynyx
Summary: Of course, the novel did not really explore the character's lives much.. so here! A one shot collection of our beloved characters, especially Jinwoo and Haein! Have a glimpse in this amazing world! SOLO LEVELING / New Update is up!
1. Memories

**Hey guys. **

**There's this manhwa that is so interesting with the plot and the elements. Even its action scenes are good. A great fantasy world. It's called Solo Leveling. So it is based on a light novel (3 books) and it is completed there. Overall, story is great. So it's not yet that known for it to have fanfics like these because the manhwa is not completed yet. However, I was a bit annoyed that I can't find more fics so I decided to make one. lol **

**For the readers and fans out there, hope you enjoy this story. Thank you for reading!**

**And if you haven't read the manhwa yet? READ IT LIKE RIGHT NOW. Then read the light novel NEXT. It's really awesome. **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**I. Memories**

**.**

**.**

To be honest, for 27 years that he was in the gap of the dimensions? He didn't feel anything but pure intent to kill his enemies. The Dragon Emperor's minions was a pain in the ass and he cannot wait to finish the battle already. But... there are times when a certain person pops up in his mind that brings him back to reality, back to what was his reason why he was fighting these creatures, why he was there. And that, makes him feel something else. Happiness? He doesn't know.

"Well, I won, right?"

Haein was waiting for his reply with an excited expression clearly etched on her face. Jinwoo stopped before her smile and issued a dignified order to his Shadow Soldiers.

_'Shadows? Every one of you, close your eyes.'_

_[...]_  
_[...]_

While the soldiers were rightly feeling frustrated...

Jinwoo slowly brought his lips closer and gently locked them with Haein's...

The white snowflakes continued to fall silently from the sky.

Haein tensed on the spot from the sudden kiss until she recovered from her shock few seconds later and she closed her eyes, savouring the kiss.

Jinwoo broke the kiss first and he grinned widely at the woman, pulling her to him.

"Ha... you are one sneaky woman aren't you?"

"Well- I.. wait- you are the sneaky one! Kissing me suddenly.." Haein mumbled to him while trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

Jinwoo chuckled softly at the woman. 'Still so pure.. well, can't help it. She won.' Smirking a bit he made her look at her.

"I'll tell you everything now... are you ready?"

"... yes, I am. I have been waiting for this for a long time you know."

Haein was looking around for a place where they can talk however Jinwoo smiled a bit before placing his forehead against her and he shared everything through his memories..

_'My god..'_

A short haired woman was leisurely walking out of the Gate. What caught his attention first was her big and clear eyes, adorning her makeup-free face. Her clear, white skin and perfect face were ewually eye-catching..

"Excuse me, but what are you doing here?"

Cha Haein... she's not normal... She was able to get on my back...

"Are you really a hunter?"

"From what I've heard, Hunter Cha is able to smell something from Hunters. It's apparently not a good smell."

He paused as he approached Cha Haein. His brows furrowed into a frown, and he felt a sinking sensation in his chest. _'Fuck,, I didn't even notice! She's in way worse shape than I thought..'_

Since the remaining life force is below 10%. The potion will not have any effect.

That winged ant had taken care to eliminate Cha Haein immediately because it had recognized that she was the only real threat among them...

But his joy and excitement was cut short. "Sung Jinwoo Hunter-nim... Hunter Cha Haein is..."

There was little hope left for the injured S-rank hunter. The situation was beyond dire. Jinwoo's face darkened as he heard what Baek Yoonho had to say.

"Can you turn off the camera for a moment?"

Cha Haein's eyes wandered around the room, unfocused, as she attempted to take in her surroundings. She took a deep breath, and felt herself saturated with the scent of Sung Jinwoo. "Was Sung Jinwoo here?"

"Why are you willing to go through all of this? Surely you don't have to join my Guild specifically?"

"...do you like me or something?"

"...yea.. I think so."

"Then isn't there a better method than joining my Guild?"

"Hey sis.. How does oppa look to you? Like, as a man.."

"Why did you run away after seeing me?"

"My car is... still in your parking lot."

"Can you free up some time so we can talk for a little while?"

"Your power, Sung hunter-nim..."

"Let me give you my number. In case you remember anything else, please, can you give me a call right away?"

"What is your relationship with Sung Jinwoo?"

"..A friend."

"To save Hunter Sung Jinwoo."

"What now? Where are you planning to go?"

"On a date."

"Miss Haein is the only friend I have."

"Hold on to me tight. We're going to fly now."

"I wanted to... say thank you for everything. You've been helping me out all this time, so..."

_'Indeed... this was enough for him.'_

"There's something I want to show you."

"I thought that it'd be wonderful to share this night sky with someone else, you see."

"Can I... hold your hand?"

_'As long as there is a reason for me to stay, even if it's just one, then...'_

"There's someone I'd like to meet druing the athletic meet, you see."

"Run without regrets. You only have one shot, right?"

"Excuse me, we... Have we met somewhere before?"

"The record for the preliminaries is about to take place, how about telling me the truth when I break that? Even if it's not right now?"

.

.

.

Haein gasped. Memories flashed between her eyes, slowly making her remember everything that has happened from the past to the present. Jinwoo stared at her with a bit of worry in his eyes. 'Will it be too much for her? I forcefully gave her the memories...' Haein blinked and stared at Jinwoo for a long time before tears suddenly came out of her eyes.

_[My liege! Was it too much for her?]_

Jinwoo started to panic and held Haein's shoulders. "Are you okay? Wh-why are you crying?" Haein just continued to stare at him and slowly she brought her hands up and cupped his cheeks.

"You... you had to endure it all this time? I... You were all alone... I'm sorry." She mumbled between her cries.

Jinwoo stared at her dumbfounded but few minutes later started to smile. He pulled her in a tight embrace, stroking her back to calm her down.

"It's fine... I don't have any regrets..."

Haein nodded and buried her face on his chest. She can't imagine the pain he felt from all these years of fighting those creatures all by himself just to go back to their world without anyone knowing about all of his sacrifices to save the world.

"Thank you... for telling me..."

The Shadow Soldiers watching the scene from their leige's shadow rejoiced and expressed their happiness by their king's success. Jinwoo looked up at the night sky and smiled. Staying was really the best choice he did after all the challenges he faced. Perhaps, after everything, he really felt happy. He was sure of it.

* * *

**First chapter done! Make sure to read the next chapters, it gets more interesting.**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Hey! Thanks for reading this chapter, read the next one!_**

**_I do not own Solo Leveling. The ideas and fics in this story are mine though._**

**_English is only my second language, pardon me for grammar errors._**


	2. Him

**Another one is up for ya.**

**Jinwoo - 20 Haein - 18**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**II. Him**

**.**

**.**

"Really now? You can always tell me who was that person you always wanted to meet in this university but you decide to tease me that day?" Haein expressed her complaints to her boyfriend of two years now, Sung Jinwoo.

"What? Can't I have a bit of fun by teasing you? You look adorable don't you know?" Jinwoo chuckled to himself as they kept walking back home. Staring at the woman beside him while carrying their bags, he added. "Well then how about this? Let's eat anywhere you want right now. My treat."

Haein just sighed as even now she still gets flustered over him and his compliments. Looking at him while her ears turning red from the embarassment she said, "Fine. Then on that ice cream parlour I saw you that day. Is that okay?"

Jinwoo nodded and smiled at her.

_[Khieeek! My king is pretty happy these days.]_  
_[Of course, we know how Lady Haein makes him feel right?]_  
_[Go my king! We'll support you always with Lady Haein!]_

Jinwoo heard his commanders talking and he just shook his head amusingly. 'Stop gossiping about me and Haein would you?'

Few minutes later they arrived at the ice cream parlor where Jinwoo and the emissary of the Rulers met to ask him his decision.

"Well? Let's go in oppa." Haein chuckled softly to herself as she pulled Jinwoo inside.

After choosing the flavors of their ice creams they chose the seats near the window.

"You know you'll have your track competition soon right? And yet you wanted to eat ice cream?" Jinwoo chuckled and stared at the woman infront of him.

"Yeah... but I wanted to go here ever since I learned everything you know... Go to the places you went to alone, so you can have other memories with the place...but now with a companion" Haein smiled gently at him.

Jinwoo smiled inwardly and suppressed his chuckles. _'Really, ah. This woman is something else.'_

Haein just stared at him and smiled. With other people she usually goes expressionless but with him, she can really express herself easily. 'I am really thankful...' Looking at his figure she then notices his glove on his left hand, her smile vanishes. Slowly she holds the glove and pulls it off him. Exposing the burnt scar he got from fighting the Dragon Emperor. A scar that can never be healed by any of his magic or potions.

Jinwoo blinked at the sudden contact and looked at the woman in front of him. _'What is she doing?'_

Haein caressed his hand gently with her slender fingers and slowly she brought his hand closer to her face and softly pecked his scar. Jinwoo's heart thumped loudly at the sudden action. His brows rose up in surprise. "Ah- w-what are you doing?" He stuttered on his words and his Shadow Soldiers cannot help but to snicker secretly.

_[Oh the liege is flustered.]_  
_[Yee! The king is getting shy!]_

Haein blinked and she chuckled sheepishly and smiled at the man. "I... I was just thinking of how you always hide this with everyone...even at school... but when you're with me... I just thought that... You don't need to hide it from me... I... I.." She suddenly stopped from finishing her sentence as she got red in the face from the embarassment and the things she's saying because Jinwoo was staring at her with those eyes. That eyes that'll make you melt. That gaze that's so full of affection for your beloved.

"You really surprise me badly sometimes, you know that? Ahh, seriously, someday you might be the death of me, Haein." He chuckled loudly and he patted her head gently.  
"But thank you... really..." He smiled widely at Haein, prompting the latter to smile back.

The couple enjoyed eating their dessert, chatting with each other. One found his fun by teasing the other. One found her entertainment when she smeared some ice cream on the other's cheek.

When the sun's about to set they decided to go home already. Hand in hand, they walked with their hearts full of happiness.

"Hmm... I love you Haein..." "... I-I love you too, Jinwoo.."

The shadow soldiers hiding in their master's shadow cheered.

* * *

**This one's really short... read the next one though. It's more engaging.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hi!

So after rereading the novel again. I finally confirmed their ages (I think? HAHA)

When they were hunters: Jinwoo - 24 Haein - 22

When the Chalice of Rebirth was used: Jinwoo - 14 Haein - 12 (10 yrs in the past)

After Jinwoo fought the army in the dimension: Jinwoo - 16 Haein - 14 (2 years in Earth time) but Jinwoo was 24 yrs old when he fought the armies, and stayed there for 27 yrs so actually he is 51 yrs old now... well mentally? lol

When Jinwoo was in highschool and he told the emissary of the Rulers that he will stay in Earth: 17 yrs old

When Jinwoo finished his CSAT exam and met with Haein later (Christmas Eve): Jinwoo - 19 Haein - 18

12 yrs later in the side stories: Jinwoo - 30 Haein - 28

When Suho is in highschool already: Jinwoo - 45 Haein - 43

Okay in the side story (set 12 yrs later) Jinwoo and Haein are already married and their son, Suho, is 6 months old.  
Another info is that when Ber decided for the Divine Liege statue to be built in the territory of the eternal rest, it was for Jinwoo's 32nd birthday so I assumed that Suho is already 2 years old (toddler as said in the novel)  
And when it was Jinwoo and Haein's 16th wedding anniversary, Suho was already in highschool and in South Korea you start highschool at 15 or 16 yrs of age. So... I guess Suho is a honeymoon baby lol so 16 yrs old? In the stories we'll be basing his age at that information.

Though to be honest I am not sure if Jinwoo is really 18 yrs old when he took the CSAT 'cause it seems in the novel, the part when he told the emissary his decison (chap 255), and then when he met Haein in the althetic meet (chap 260) one year has passed after his return. After that the part skips again when he took the CSAT and it was Christmas Eve and met with Haein then kissed her lmao (chap 261). Based on the translations, Haein made Jinwoo remember their promise back in the athletic meet and it seems like it has been a long time when they made that... and Haein is already an athletic idol so it could not be possible that it all happened in a span of 1 year? or maybe that's just me. So I thought that maybe 1 year has passed again. AND when I searched the ages for finishing highschool in South Korea it said that its either 18-19 yrs of age... so.. Jinwoo might be 18 already when he took the CSAT and met with Haein that evening. AND in chap 257 he said that he defeated the Dragon Emperor 4 yrs ago.. so 18 yrs old? WELL. I said too many things sorry. But anyways, I'll use this as my basis for the ages of our fam in the stories.

**Thank you!**


	3. Part 1

**Jinwoo - 29**

**Haein - 27**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**III. Part I**

**.**

**.**

"Dear.. it seems I'll be assigned to a new murder case in the countryside... I'll be gone for a week." Jinwoo went back to the living room after answering a call from their superior.

Haein, sitting down the sofa while watching a cooking show slowly looked at her husband. "Oh? That's great, it means other people know your capabilities now that you get requested for a case in farther places" Haein gently smiled at the man before her and she patted the space beside her, telling him to sit.

Jinwoo sighed a bit and obliged. He slowly hugged her wife and mumbled. "Yeah sure... I would accept the case if its normal times you know."

"Why? Is this not normal?" She laughed gently at her husband. "Stop being a worry rat, really. Or you'll get wrinkles on your forehead from all of the frowning you are doing."

"Huh, like I can get wrinkles. Hmm.. unless I wish to. But really now dear, you are pregnant. I can't just leave you like that."

Haein smiled and gently patted her abdomen. She's 2 months pregnant now but she is not showing that much yet. She chuckled at her husbands antics and playfully flicked his arm. "I am past from the nausea and dizziness now dear. I'll be fine. Besides, Beru would be here. And I am sure he'll report to you immediately if anything happens." She looked at the shadow general in question at the porch, talking with Igrit.

"Yeah I guess. But I cannot help but worry you know."

"Oho? What's this the Shadow Monarch getting all fidgety and nervous?" Jinwoo scrunched his nose as he heard his wife chuckling again.

"Really dear, I can have Sunmi stay here while you are away, or even ask her to bring her son, Haru to stay. So you wouldn't worry too much." Jinwoo sighed as he finally relented to his wife and nodded before giving her cheek a peck.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Mister Jinwoo bye bye!" Haru waved enthusiastically at the retreating figure going to his car. Jinwoo laughed slightly and waved at the energetic kid too.

"He's excited. Says he can play with me all along after not going to the dojo for sometime now." Haein nodded and held her husband's arm, giving him a pat.

"Seems he really missed you." Jinwoo chuckled and watched as Sunmi and Haru went back into their house and he looked at his side and stared at Beru. "Beru. You know what to do okay?"

[Yes my liege. I shall stay here to keep an eye on Lady Haein]

"Dear, goodluck over there. Stay safe." Haein stared at Jinwoo and brought her hands around her back and smiled.

"Stay safe too... Call me whenever something happens okay?" Jinwoo nodded as he gently brought his lips to her forehead and smiled. "You take care too." He then patted her wife's stomach and chuckled. "I'll be back."

Haein waved her husband goodbye and watched as his car went farther away before going back to their home.

"Now now, Haru did you do your exercises well?"

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Really Haein, its the first time I saw Jinwoo getting worried and be like that. And just because you are pregnant! When we were in college I swear I never saw him like that." Sunmi laughed.

"Well... He's excited but worried at the same time so its a mix. But.. I am even more worried than him... I don't know if I'll do good as a mother," Haein sighed and nodded at her friend.

Its been 5 days now since her husband went to the country side for his work. Everything is fine, just her occasional morning sickness, but other than that everything is really fine.

"I told him that and he replied that I'll do good.. but I doubt that." Haein smiled and shook her head before changing the topic.

"So how is Haru's father by the way, still giving you the money for support?"

"What? No, pfft I don't know with that man. Says he has no money as of now. Sometimes I get jealous of you and Jinwoo. While Ryuji's just. I don't know!"

"Shhhh. Haru might hear you now.." "Ahh whatever.. Oh- how about we just go to the mall for some relaxation!" Sunmi clasped her hands excitedly and Haein nodded.

"Sure I need to buy some additional things too."

As Sunmi went to get Haru from the living room. Haein gently whispered to the shadow in the corner. "Beru... we'll be just going to the mall to buy things okay? Watch the house."

[..But my lady.. I was specifically asked to look out for you]

"It'll be fine.. I'll be back quickly. And no one will guard our home right?" Although Beru has his complaints he relented as the home would be wide open if he is not here.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Haein shopped for additional maternity clothes while they were at the mall. She opted to buy some groceries too for their home. And the girls were busy chatting away while sitting down in a cafe out in the mall.

"Haru no! Too much sweets is bad for you, aish" Sunmi scolded her son as Haru tried to ask for more cakes.

".. but mom!"

"No buts!"

Haein just watched the scene with an amused face and chuckled. 'Hmm... it'll be nice to bond like this with our baby some day..'

"Excuse me. But is that Goto Haru?" Suddenly two men wearing black suits approached the women and pointed at Haru.

"Uh yes.. what do you want?" Sunmi answered and stared at the men that smirked and took hold of the child's arm.

"Then excuse me again. Our boss said to get this child. As a way for paying Goto Ryuji's debt." Haru screamed and tried to get away from the man's hold.

"N-no! What are you doing! We don't have any connection with that man!" Sunmi yelled and she was held back by another man coming from the back

"Let go of that child! That is kidnapping!" Haein stood up and tried to walk towards the men. She stared at Haru who's starting to cry not and slowly bit her lip. An idea forming through her head.

"T-then take me instead! Do not hurt the child! I am Ryuji's wife! Do not hurt my son!"

The man blinked and looked at his companion before smirking "Oh good! The boss would want someone like you.. really. A beautiful woman for him. Then here, take the child! And do not tell anybody or call the police because surely Sir Hwang would kill all of you!"

Throwing the kid away and suddenly taking hold of Haein they started walking away and Haein could not do anything but just look back and smiled sheepishly at her companion, mouthing the words "Run!"

"Haein! No! Wait this is not right!" Sunmi tried to chase after them but more men blocked her way and tossed the kid to her arms. "Oh no- Haru.. haru!" Wiping his tears away and the blood from his wounds. Sunmi can't help but cry over the situation.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Sir! I've brought you some company. And its a rare one actually. More better than your last one." The man grinned and pushed Haein towards the office where a muscular man was sitting on his chair and checking papers from this desk.

"Huh? What's this.." Hwang Dong Su slowly looked from his papers then up to the woman that's glaring at him sharply.

"Goto Ryuji's debt payment sir. His wife."

"Oh.. what a turn of events. But a nice one for my side." Dongsu cackled loudly and stood up, watching the woman. "Hm... nice hair and nice smell.. a pretty one indeed. Yes, yes this is a great payment!.. I will have my fun with you later." Dongsu grinned and slowly pecked Haein's hand as courtesy but Haein glared harder at him.

"You are one asshole you know that? You might be rich and great but you are rotten deep down inside. Using a child for payment!" Haein spat at him in disgust and this just seemed to anger the man suddenly.

"You have no right to tell me that! Ryuji lost his ways and his debt cannot be paid! I have a lot of money and I can think of other ways for his payment you bitch!" Dongsu brought his hand up and slapped the woman on her face. Haein grunted in pain and held her cheek but that wasn't enough as Dongsu suddenly pulled out her hair and pushed her hard down the floor. Haein bit her lips from the pain as the side of her head took the fall.

"Get her out of my sight! I will do what I want with her later! Put her in the back! And make sure no one gets here. If they called cops.. I'll get that kid again and kill her instead." Dongsu ordered his men and they took Haein's unconscious body and locked her in a room, leaving her alone on the floor.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Sehwan, we did conclude about the murder now. And we need to go back to the city to arrest him." Jinwoo tapped his fingers impatiently at the hood of the car and looked at his partner as he's trying to refill the vehicle's gas.

"Yes sir... sorry... The cashier was very talkative and started talking with me." Lee Sehwan, Jinwoo's newbie detective partner just gazed at his senior helplessly and smiled.

"Fine fine... let's just get this over with... Though, the culprit is unexpected. Who knew he really stalked that woman from the city to here." Jinwoo hummed in thought as he concluded the case they were assigned in. It seems a woman came home to her family here in the country side but some jerk followed her here because he likes her. And when the woman refused the man got angry and shot her, leaving her to die.

"Its done senior! Let's go." Sehwan called Jinwoo out of his thoughts and they went inside the vehicle again and started back towards the city.

"How's your wife sir? She's doing better now?" Sehwan started some small talk just to break the silence.

"Hmm? Yeah.. she's better now.. Though I left her back at home for 5 days.. but its a good thing we were able to finish the case quickly so now we can go home." Jinwoo smiled a bit as he thought of surprising his wife. Sehwan can't help but to smile too. 'Senior really loves her... He'll smile openly whenever he is talking about her.

Suddenly Jinwoo's phone vibrated, fishing it out from his pocket he answered the call. Sunmi's distressed cries was heard from the other line.

"What?!"

**.**

* * *

**.**

Haein slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. 'Uh...' Slowly she tried to sit up but groaned in pain as her head throbbed. Her cheek was swollen from that hard slap she got. And her head probably was bleeding a bit from that fall. She looked out from the window and it seemed it was night time already. Her hand automatically want to her stomach and she sighed in relief as she knows her baby is safe. Moving to lean against the wall she mumbled his name as she felt dizzy again.

"Jinwoo... I'm sorry."

Haein felt sleepy and slowly her eyes closed. Not noticing a black figure appearing from a shadow from the floor.

* * *

**Hallo! New update. Two shot tbh. Sorry for the wait- exams were in the way and major subjects are a problem. **

**Do you like this one? If no- try and read more of the chapters. It's a different situation per chap. Thank you!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hey! Thanks for reading this chapter, read the next one!**_

_**I do not own Solo Leveling. The ideas and fics in this story are mine though.**_

_**English is only my second language, pardon me for grammar errors.**_


	4. Part 2

**.**

**.**

**IV. Part II**

**.**

**.**

_"Beru! Why didn't you watch over her!"_

[My liege... I apologize.. Lady Haein pleaded with me to stay home instead as they were going to the mall nearby... Forgive me my liege.]

Beru gulped nervously from his monarch's domain. He was nervous ever since he heard his liege shouting in anger for him after the call he took from Sunmi.

"Sir! Slow down will you. Anger won't help us-!" Jinwoo gritted his teeth as the car moved faster as he pressed down the gas. He's feeling angry all right. When Sunmi called him suddenly crying about how Haein let herself be taken away instead of Haru, his vision darkened immediately. Sometimes Haein's kindness and sacrificial nature gets to his nerves. Of course she would let herself be taken instead, even if she is pregnant. She can't stand other people getting hurt, let alone a child.

And he's angry at himself for taking away the orc he assigned and placed in his wife's shadow as he thought she'll be safe as he's always with her. And now he can't shadow swap with any of his soldiers that is near with his wife. _'Fuck!..'_

And the last thing was how fate messes up with him sometimes. The culprit they were about to arrest was Hwang Dongsu the murderer of the woman killed in the country and the funny thing is according to Sunmi he was also the one who took away his wife.

As he can't just leave his junior alone and use his powers he resorted to ordering his soldiers instead to locate his wife and Dongsu in the building they were in. And chose to drive in full speed towards the place while the soldiers were looking.

Few minutes later, they finally arrived. Backup from the police would arrive much later so he chose to go inside the building immediately, much to Sehwan's complaints but he doesn't care.

If that man did anything to his wife, he'll surely pay. REALLY pay.

"Hey! What are you doing here! This is a private property!" Men suddenly surrounded him and pointed guns at him.

"I have business with your boss. And I suggest you let me in now. Or else.." He looked down at his pants and coolly places his hands in his pocket.

"Or else what huh?"

"Be killed." He looked up at them and glared. Summoning some of his soldiers he started to fight them, choosing to knock them unconscious to be faster in looking for his wife. He stands up and continues walking towards where Dongsu was located according to his soldiers. Kicking the door open, he found Dongsu busy smoking a cigarette away.

"Hey. Where are you hiding my wife?" Jinwoo asked him with a cold tone and Dongsu just looked at him and laughed.

"What wife? I don't have your wife here."

"The one you took from the mall. The woman? She is _my wife_. She actually tricked you as well. She's not Ryuji's wife." He slowly brought his hand to his pocket and took his police badge. "And I am arresting you for murder. Hwang Dongsu."

Dongsu suddenly blinked then he laughed. "That bitch! Tsk! And what police are you, you are all alone!" He laughed some more before taking steps towards Jinwoo, who only stood on his spot, not moving at all.

"If she is your wife.. Then really. Too bad for you! 'Cause she is still unconscious all this time since afternoon and I don't know if she is still alive!" Dongsu laughed some more and even patted Jinwoo on the shoulder. His sick laughter echoed around the room and he grinned as he suddenly took his fist and tried to punch Jinwoo.

Jinwoo, getting more angry by the second that passes, stopped his attack midway and twisted his arm painfully before kicking him in the gut.

"I'll make sure you rot in hell you asshole."

After making sure he took most of his anger at the guy he left them there. He later heard police sirens from the outside and he cursed.

[Liege! Lady Haein is at the storage room. Hurry!]

He nodded before swapping his position with the shadow soldier in the room. And slowly his wife came into his view. 'Dear...' He saw her lifeless form on the floor and his heart clenched in pain before going to her and holding her.

"_Dear!_.. Haein.. Wake up-" He frowns in worry as he sees dried blood from her forehead. He sees Beru emerge from the shadow and started healing the woman. He held her closer and held her hand that was on her abdomen. He sighed as he felt their child still alive, after that he closed his eyes as he also gave her a health buff to ease her pain. It was like someone dumped a cold bucket of water over him in relief when he saw her eyes flutter open.

"Dear.. thank god." He mumbled before hugging her tightly and nodded at Beru in gratitude.

"Dear... I- I'm sorry.. I can't just let them take Haru.." Haein slowly whispered as she tried to sit up to look at her husband.

"I know... Just... I can't lose you okay? I can't lose you or our child. You two both" Jinwoo sighed. "Don't do something like this again okay? Do not leave Beru behind or any shadow soldier okay?" He slowly pecked her lips and helped her stand up. "I shouldn't have went away."

"Ani.. don't say that..." Haein, still not feeling good leaned into her husband's arms and slowly they went outside. Police cars were parked and the couple saw as Dongsu was cuffed and pushed towards the car. It seems his business was closely watched by the police and were waiting for anything to come by so they can arrest him with enough evidence. 'That's for the chaos you did you arsehole. Tsk.'

Jinwoo's anger has somehow subsided and he helped his wife go to the ambulance to check for any of her injuries. But he doubts they'll find anything.

"Miss Haein! Mister Jinwoo!" Haru's cries interrupted Jinwoo's thoughts as the kid rushed in and hugged Haein, crying and apologizing to her over and over again.

"Aigoo.. Haru.. its fine. I will be fine okay?" Haein smiled and hugged Haru and Sunmi as well, who was thanking them both for what they did. Haein continued to smile even after the Sunmi was called with Haru by the police for questioning. She continued to stare at the child with that warm smile over her face. Jinwoo stared at the woman and he can't help but to shake his head. Poking her cheek he smiles.

"And you say you won't be a good mother. Yet look at you. Ready to give everything to a child." Haein just blinked at her husband before chuckling softly.

"I know now, that we'll both do good, dear..."

* * *

Jinwoo was leisurely sitting down the sofa with his feet on top of the coffee table while watching news. Well, he was not really watching as he was just staring at his wife. Haein, now 4 months pregnant, was busy tidying some of the pillows. Haein's abdomen was noticeable now, everyone can see her baby bump and she can't hide it with any of her dresses.

After that incident, he started filing for some days off every week just to watch over her while she's alone at their home. Even now, the image of his wife lying down lifelessly on the floor, like there is no more life within her keeps haunting him in his dreams. But every time he wakes up, the fear was always quickly washed over by relief as his wife was always there soothing him.

"Haein... Dear, hmm you know I love you so much right?" Jinwoo called to her and chuckled softly. She just blinked and smiled even while her cheeks were tinted pink and walked over to her husband.

"Oh I know dear I know. I love you too." She smiled before going to her husband's embrace.

Jinwoo pecked her lips then smiled...

_'Reports of prisoner Hwang Dongsu mysterious disappearance. Nothing have been caught in the cameras around the prison. The police kept investigating the case but it seems they cannot find any thing at all and according to the investigators...'_

.

.

.

"Jinwoo! Where did you bring him!"

"What?! I'm innocent!"

* * *

**Check out the side stories in the light novel for detective Jinwoo's famed nickname "Phantom". As he solves cases even from the past and sometimes... bring the culprits to some places... oops**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hey! Thanks for reading this chapter, read the next one!**_

_**I do not own Solo Leveling. The ideas and fics in this story are mine though.**_

_**English is only my second language, pardon me for grammar errors.**_


	5. Unfair

**Set somewhere different. AU.**

**Jinwoo - 24**

**Haein - 22**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**V. Unfair**

**.**

**.**

"It must've been nice." The woman suddenly said, breaking the silence. Her cold tone shocked the man infront of her.

"Nice? What is nice?" The man uttered in question.

"...Being successful, having a family, and having money. Am I right, Jinwoo-ssi?" The woman with blond hair cropped just above the shoulder then faced the man as she replied.

Jinwoo finally took a good long look at the woman. Her right arm with bruises, her bloodshot eyes that gave him chills, even her cut lip that was still bleeding. Jinwoo was never the social one and only communicated through his expressions or just subtle actions and sometimes, he ignores them. But this time, just from this woman's words, he can feel that he needs to reply._ 'Ah. Damn it.'_ Does he have it that bad? Just from simple things from this woman and all of his beliefs and principles goes down the drain like it never mattered.

"I guess it is... But I am not sure. What are you up to? Asking me these things and yet you haven't answered my questions regarding the incident, Cha Haein." Detective Sung Jinwoo clasped his hands and stared at the woman, challenging her gaze.

"...Junior Dectective Sung Jinwoo. Prized officer of the City of Seoul. Heir to the Sung Enterprises. Older brother of the famous idol, Sung Jinah. An entrepreneur, a young millionaire. Amidst that he chose to be in the police industry, rose to higher ranks in just a short amount of time, yet the funny thing is. You already achieved these at this age and yet you are only 2 years older than me. How funny." Haein chuckled bitterly and rested her cheek on a fisted hand lazily. "You know what is so sick about society? The people. The made up rules and morals set upon us that we should follow. We're bound to it. Rules that can be explicit or implicit. But mostly they are implicit as they are in our heads. Drilled to us in a young age. A never ending cycle..." Haein huffed and stared at the man before continuing.

"I lived with my mom for sixteen years. My father left us when I was only three. He gave me financial support until I was highschool. And that's the start of everything. My mom became a drug addict, she's still in jail right now. For sixteen years I actually put up with everything even though she never cared about me, even telling me I shouldn't have been born! So I say, after that, everything just crashed. I tried to be independent. I made money by doing multiple jobs, pestered them about accepting me until they relented. I tried selling my handmade dolls as well just to have money to survive. I thought that even if my circumstances were bad, I could still live, if i just tried that I have a chance to survive in this society. All these thoughts just to try to overcome all the negative things that happened..." Haein gulped and breathed shakily but she kept staring at the man.

"But... I have always thought that maybe it was really my fault for being born. And if it was my fault I ought to solve it. Because I wanted to live! However, when I looked around me. I saw it. Why... Why do people take things for granted? Why do people follow these rules, just because people said it was right? Just because it was tradition from before? Just because that's just how really it is? That rich people would always be on top? Poor and uneducated people can't do that? Can you tell me why?.." At this point Haein didn't care. She let her tears fall and her heart wrenching sobs echoed throughout the room. The dam has finally broke. The walls she built crumbled at this very moment. All these years of trying to hide these thoughts, these feelings. Always putting up a smile in front of everyone. But she is so tired.. so exhausted. Every night, these thoughts slowly swallowed her, until she can't take it anymore.

"Haein-ssi. Please calm down..." Jinwoo sighed and gave the woman a handkerchief. Looking up at the ceiling he sighed once more. And after biting his lip and taking a deep breath he faced her again.

"These rules you speak of... are they the source of your actions? And so... can you tell me what it is?"

"... How those rich people should stay on top."

"Pardon?"

"I've told you a second ago... Rich people always on top. Society dictates it like that. Rich people... they have favorable circumstances. Its not wrong to be born with that lifestyle. However... what I think is bad is when you still try to stay on top. Why do people do that? You continue to compete just to be on top. Waste money and earm them continuously for you to be richer. Should it be like that? You keep earning more money and then what? Store them for the future? For your wants? Luxuries? But the amount is already too much for one person to handle. Why can't they just share the money... to those people who are in need?... And I saw that with my own eyes. I've realized it. That whatever hard work you give, there's no hope when these kinds of people kept being the same. Implicit rules, traditions, just because it is the norm. Whatever. It won't change. They continue to take more and more from people like us. It's unfair... and its infuriating because the reason behind such action is just for their own luxury. So selfish... Those are your people, Jinwoo-ssi.." She looked up at him and glared. Just from this action alone, Jinwoo knew to what extent the woman's anger is. He buried his nails on his palm in order to calm himself. He hoped she did not notice it. Sweat trickled down his nape. Oh yes he was nervous. He was always good at masking his emotions but this woman... this woman... it almost took everything for him just to control and hide these emotions.

"... So I do not care anymore. I'm tired. I'm exhausted. Just lock me up already. I took some gasoline from my neighbor and poured it inside my trailer because... I wanted to die. Is it dramatic? I do not care." Haein finally looked up to the man and stared at his eyes. "I wanted to die... really I do. I'm really tired now..." She sighed then laughed.

Jinwoo knew. Until now, she's trying to mask her emotions by laughing as if it would lighten what she feels. But he knows. No laugh can sound so broken like that. No laugh at all... but she just did.

"... I do not have any purpose here anymore, Sir Jinwoo... I was just waiting for my nicotine addict neighbor to throw his cigarette near my trailer as he does it every night. The soil already drenched in gasoline, and it just one moment it would lit up, then it would be all over. But... Sunmi with her gut feeling and all, suddenly appeared. She tried pulling me out. But I had no energy at all. I think I just smiled. But she still tried to save me. However I think she never noticed that the fire reached the inside of the trailer already. Before the big bookshelf fell she pushed me out. But her exit got blocked... As I opened my eyes I felt like I saw hell already. Everything was on fire and then I realized. My bestfriend never got out... and then I am here... Just arrest me officer. I killed my bestfriend. I'm guilty. I confess." Haein smiled painfully and stared down at the floor.

Jinwoo saw that tears trickled down her cheek once more.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Jinwoo stared at the retreating figure. Her shoulders slumped, her footsteps heavy, her whole being in pain.

"Sir...? Case closed then?"

"...Yeah. Case closed."

Jinwoo was alone in his office. Drowning in his own thoughts.

_'After 5 years I still can't tell her. Coward.'_

It came out as a surprise when he was suddenly called in a case about murder. His surprise intensified when he saw who he was about to interview. That familiar blond shoulder length hair, that expressionless face.

The flowers bloomed all over the place but to him, it still felt like winter. It took all of his resolve to put up his mask as a detective and not to run to her and tell her that he missed her. Does she even recognize him? That question continued to linger in his mind.

And so. He still can't tell her. To tell her that he was the one who asked for those employers to accept her even if they turned her down at her first application. To tell her that he was the one who asked his staffs to buy those handmade dolls at the streets every Sunday, always reminding them to give big tips to the woman. To tell her that he was the one who told Sunmi that she did not sell anything today, and asked her to check up on her. He never told her. He didn't have the courage to.

Her broken form and those eyes void of feelings that stared through him just suffocated him and took all the courage he tried to built all this time. It was like she has no soul anymore. He had no idea it was this worse. Now, he doesn't know if he could ever help her.

**.**

* * *

**_._**

_"You're always here during summer only?"_

_"...Uh yeah.. my mom doesn't want me to go outside that much. And I don't like going out... it's scary."_

_"Ehhh? Who is this anyway Sunmi? A very thin guy at that very bony. So weak!"_

_"He has not told me his name yet. But come on, do not bully the guy. He's trying to look for some friends."_

_"Fine! Then listen to me okay? No need to be scared of the world because if you put some hard work and believe, you can conquer life and the world!" The girl laughed like some evil guy._

_"Huh?... Really?"_

_"Yeah! Believe me okay!?"_

_"I-.. uh okay! But... Haein why do you have bruises on your arms?"_

_"Oh? My mom hit me again... But that's fine! Because I am not scared of them! Because I will be successful. And I can show them who's boss when I am a millionaire!" That evil laugh resonated throughout the park._

_Jinwoo stared at the girl infront of him with wide eyed then he laughed, nodding._

_"Me too!"_

**_._**

* * *

**.**

He does not know if he could help his first friend... _His first inspiration._

His heart clenched in pain.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Hey guys I am back! This chapter was supposed to be uploaded last March but... internet got in the way. And this quarantine going on kept me busy. Oh by the way always stay safe everyone!**

**As I was saying. This chapter was supposed to be uploaded at the same time the manhwa ends for Season 1. But the plan backfired. Tch.**

**Some angst has been served! Read the next one would you? Thank you~**

**.**

_**Hey! Thanks for reading this chapter, read the next one!**_

_**I do not own Solo Leveling. The ideas and fics in this story are mine though.**_

_**English is only my second language, pardon me for grammar errors.**_


	6. His Soul

**Haein contemplating a bit.**

**Jinwoo - 29**

**Haein - 27**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**VI. His Soul**

**.**

**.**

They say eyes are the windows to one's soul. One look and you would see, be given a glimpse of one's feelings, his whole being.

But does that apply to the man named Sung Jinwoo? She wondered.

Her fiance for about a year now, is a complex person. Boasting that well-toned body and his cunning intelligence, people even joked that he is a force to be reckoned with. Well... only if they knew. Apart from those, he is the Shadow Sovereign. One of the major beings in the world right now. It would be hard to believe but its really true. Of course, the universe is vast. There is a possibility that there are other beings existing in it.

She knew... She knew how much he sacrificed for this world. He fought hard for many years just to keep this world safe.

The thing is, no one knew what happened, no one knew about his sacrifices. Until he told her. He let her remember what happened. He showed her everything. And the first thing she felt?

_Pain._

Ironically, she felt joy at first but then the pain and hurt came crashing down the next second. She felt his pain for all of his sufferings, his loneliness. These he endured for how many years.

But he just laughed. He laughed then he patted her head with amusement dancing in his eyes.

His tensed posture before told her how much he has on his shoulders. The burden of only knowing it himself was heavy. However, his features changed when he finally told her. His brows relaxed, the wrinkle in his forehead gone, his shoulders slumping slightly, the corner of his lip would just twitch upward and his rigid body finally relaxing. And those eyes... his eyes would stare at her, that gaze boring through her. She knows she is not mistaken. That look finally told her that all of the things he was carrying was gone when he finally shared it with someone else. And that night he told her he really loved her. But she knew already, just from those eyes she knew.

Yet, that said look sent her heart beating frantically in her chest. Just from one look and it would be enough to send her feeling giddy, resulting into her embarrassment. Her cheeks flushed.

In contrast to that, you would never see that look of his whenever he gets serious for a battle. With his Shadow Army supporting his back, he stared at his enemy with coldness in his eyes. He glared with viciousness. His eyes tempestuous towards his opponents. Sometimes she would think that those eyes are lifeless, void of soul, void of emotions. His posture tense, ready for his next movement for this battle. It is a big change to the Jinwoo she knows, to the Jinwoo she loves.

Before, she would doubt herself and ask if she really knew the man. Is this the true Jinwoo? Does she not know the man that well? She knows she is not the ideal girlfriend or lover as she has her own problems too, usually impassive to people around her. And these thoughts would overwhelm her sometimes and she asks herself.

_'Would I really be a good wife to him?'_

As a result here she was. Outside of the hotel room they were trying to scout for their wedding. Here she was alone at the rooftop, staring at the night sky with stars decorating it like glitters. She stared at the sky absentmindedly. She let the wind sweep her hair to the side before she looked down.

Her stupor was disturbed when she heard his voice. The voice of the man she adores. Turning slowly to face him, her eyes widened.

He was leaning against the door frame. His posture slightly slumped. Stuffing one of his hands in his pockets, he titled his head curiously at the woman in front of him and the corners of his lips pulled up.

And, again. Those eyes, that bore through her. The tenderness in his eyes cannot be mistaken. He looked eager too. And... was he looking at her in joy? Amusement? ...No, it was full of affection. Of love.

With just that one look, all of her doubts were washed away. _'Damn.'_ Why was she thinking all of these things? Who is the Jinwoo she loves? This man. This man in front of her. His whole personality. His flaws. His strength. His whole being.

Of course. There are times when a person is different to others. Because not everyone would be the same person. Everyone has a different way of treating others.

_'Ah. I got stupid.'_

Then she smiled before suddenly laughing. The man blinked in surprise at the sudden change in the woman's demeanor. But he recovered quickly and just smiled. She just knows she loves this man.

Truly, eyes are the windows to the soul. Because with Sung Jinwoo? It was always like that. He expressed through his eyes.

_'I really love this person.'_ Haein and Jinwoo thought at the same time.

**.**

* * *

**Fluff people. Fluff. Have some fluff.**

**I have already written something too in Jinwoo's POV. Next chapter!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hey! Thanks for reading this chapter, read the next one!**_

_**I do not own Solo Leveling. The ideas and fics in this story are mine though.**_

_**English is only my second language, pardon me for grammar errors.**_


	7. Her Actions

**Jinwoo's turn to contemplate.**

**Jinwoo - 30**

**Haein - 29**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**VII. Her Actions**

**.**

**.**

"Seriously Sir, you do agree he's unlucky. Right, right?" A man laughed while holding a glass of beer. He slapped the man beside him on the back and they laughed again.

"I guess so... with a wife so expressionless like that. Would somebody be happy?" The men laughed again while drinking more of the beverage.

Infront of them, a man was twirling the liquid in his glass in circles, feigning ignorance. But his eye twitched. He's annoyed.

"Hey hey.. don't be like that. Remember that everyone is different, right, Sir Jinwoo?" The man beside him uttered. The guy in question just nodded quietly.

"Blah! Too bad for you, Jinwoo. Missing out on a married life!"

Sung Jinwoo. The man being teased by his seniors just stared at them and drank his beer. The bitter taste went down his throat and he hummed.

_'Still no effect. Cleansed already hm?'_

"Uh Sir.. you okay? I mean, I know you have a high tolerance for this but ain't their teases are getting out of hand?" The man who defended him earlier, Lee Sehwan, asked in a cautious tone.

"It's fine. Well I can't deny that Haein usually has a cold expression on her face. But I'm not worried from their teasing. Because I'm the only one who knows what she is underneath that mask. She is my wife, and I know her very well." Jinwoo just nodded then he whispered. "But I am annoyed... they can't just say things about my wife like that."

**.**

* * *

**.**

Jinwoo drove back home. Their gathering was cut off short as the seniors got drunk quickly. He and Sehwan were the only ones still in the right state of mind.

_'Old men are a pain in the ass.'_ He scoffed.

Still thinking about the topic earlier he sighed. It is true how his wife is pretty expressionless, always with that poker face she wears. It unnerved him before too, back to the erased timeline where he first met her.

However, it is not entirely true. Once you look closely you'll notice how her expression changes depending on what she's feeling, although subtle, it's still a change.

That small yet noticeable lift of the corner of her lips, her ears red from her embarrassment, that eye roll indicating she's annoyed at you, and the most obvious one, was her glare, meaning she is mad. He chuckled softly to himself.

But the best thing he could ever ask for is how his wife shows her feelings with her actions. His wife so endearing, how she's so hardworking in her duties, and in every action she takes she thinks for the sake of the others. Her heart full of kindness to everyone despite her indifferent mask.

She is... an _enigma_ to his eyes. Her selflessness always comes out in every situation. Never refusing to help someone in anyway she can. She even chose to coach kids some basics about track and field even though she is currently pregnant. She reached out to everyone. Like how she did to him. But her impassive expression always gets noticed first. He sighed.

_'People. Really.'_

Before, he almost forgot the feeling of joy, or love... All his battles and the war put a toll on him. He was so focused on winning and killing his opponents. Then from time to time, he would remember her. And he'll snap back to reality, his heart would soften once more just like it did when they watched the starry night sky in their getaway trip. She always pulled him back to the ground.

"Dear? Have you eaten? I prepared some dinner."

He smiled as he was greeted by his wife. Staring at her he chuckled before walking to hug her tight.

"Dear? Jinwoo? Something wrong?"

"Hmm nothing... I love you~"

He laughed as he saw her cheeks flush again, her ears red in embarrassment.

Who said he is not lucky with Haein as his wife? Think again.

_'I am very lucky.'_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Hope you do enjoy... after from all the angst from chapter 4...**

**Albeit short, yet still with fluff.**

**Hmm.. thinking of a Sung fam oneshot next...**

**Btw, I've also revised some errors and grammar from the last chapters and also renamed the chapters itself in the index 'cause its getting confusing... lol Lastly, I decided to reply to this fic's reviews thru here in this little space at every end of the chapter hahahah.**

**_Review Replies Corner:_**

_Azure Susanoo : Hi there! Thank you for notifying me- Perhaps you have the link? Can't seem to find the page you were referring to.. thankies!_

_Thatkidfromup : I've written again and uploaded it.. and I do not know if I should take your "unexpected" comment as a good thing or not. asdfghjkl left me hanging there tbh. But I have another update, hope you'll like it! Thank youu_

_Le055Li0n : Wow your reviews really surprised me, in a great way! And yes I agree, the Shadow Soldiers are really entertaining in their own way esp with those little side stories at the end of the light novel ahaha. I'm working hard so that I can incorporate them more in my future drabbles and thingies. Thank you for that last review! It made me happy I feel energized!_

**_Thank you all~_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hey! Thanks for reading this chapter, read the next one!**_

_**I do not own Solo Leveling. The ideas and fics in this story are mine though.**_

_**English is only my second language, pardon me for grammar errors.**_


	8. Extreme

**Sung Family oneshot! Requested by my friend.**

**Jinwoo - 37**

**Haein - 36**

**Suho - 7**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**VIII. Exteme**

**.**

**.**

'Till now... He's still scared of his mama and papa sometimes. They are a weird couple, as he would like to think. But he knows that their love for each other is genuine.

_But still... they are scary._

His mother, well known for her athlete reputation. With beauty that people described as something that could make a man faint with just one flutter of her eyes. Even now she still kept her hair short but people would wonder to what extent her beauty would upgrade if she just let it grow out. That's how usually magazines portray his mama. But to him, with one gaze from her, it could send shivers down your spine. He knows that she loves him very much but still. When she gets angry? Hide. When she's already not that expressive but when his mother gets overwhelmed by her emotions it really shows on her face. _Scary..._

His father. Well known as a Senior Detective in the city. Still kept his body in shape and he thinks if his papa would ever get into a fight, he'd still win. To him, it was already a problem when his mama gets angry, but it doubles the problem when his mama tells his papa and gets mad as well. _Double scary..._

One time when he was six years old, both of his parents stared at him while they were eating their dinner. It was after he accidentally pushed his classmate down the river. He muttered a sorry but the intensity of their gazes sent him bursting to tears.

Really... his father is scary. Especially when he approached him whenever he had done something wrong? He would be frozen in his place and would start sweating nervously. That's the effect his father had on him when he gets mad. His father already gave an ominous aura sometimes and the best thing you can do is to not let that aura be directed to you.

_'My parents are really scary.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Suho! Your mother and father are over there!"

His body tensed up as he heard his teacher telling him that and when he turned to look around. There they are.

With his mother's right arm wrapped around his father's left as he supported her as they walked, emitting an intimidating aura. The atmosphere suddenly changed, the whole place got quiet.

Suho's mother wore a black dress with accessories adorning her hair, with that light eye makeup, Haein's beauty popped. His father wore matching black attire, his buttoned up shirt neatly tucked in his pants. His hair was swept up lightly, further proving how handsome he is. Their attires matched the theme the family got for the special halloween event their school organized. The Sung family got a vampire themed costume from the draw lots. At first, Suho got nervous from this theme as it would heighten the scary aura his parents had but he chose to shake those worries away.

And so he was not surprised when his classmates and their family got quiet as his parents walked down the aisle towards him. He could notice the slight turn of his father's lips upwards in amusement and his mother pinching her husband's side in warning.

"Suho.." His mama greeted him before giving him a hug.

Amidst young Suho's thoughts he was still happy they made it.

"Mama! You told me you can't make it though." Suho grinned up at his parents and he laughed when Jinwoo poked his side.

"Well it is our surprise to you, buddy."

**.**

**.**

**.**

The event started and different games and performances were prepared just for the audience. It was the first official event of the school for the children's families so they prepared one special event.

"The next game would be... a competition! For halloween... the best family that can showcase how scary they can be will win! And then..."

Suho grinned. He feels giddy. He stood at the stage with his parents just behind his back. His father tapped his fingers to the count of three and at the same time they looked up. Their gazes boring through the audience. The ominous aura they emitted made the place quiet again.

With just one look. The family won.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Happy we won Suho?" Haein looked at the backseat of their car, seeing her son happily clutching the trophy they got from the competition.

"Mhm! 'cause you two were really scary... Really! I have parents that are extreme! Extreme!"

"Extreme?"

"It's this show he's watching dear. Extreme because it's scary."

The couple laughed to themselves when Suho kept calling them the extremes.

Later as they got home and Jinwoo parked their car back in the garage. Suho went out, skipping in joy back to their home.

"Meow!"

He stopped in his tracks as he looked around and saw a cat lying down their yard. Suho stared at it and frowned.

The cat then screeched and ran away from the place.

"Huh?"

Jinwoo and Haein looked at their son in question. Just now they felt something was off. It was quick, it lasted for a few seconds. That ominous aura, Suho gave it off too. Jinwoo glanced at his wife and mumbled in conclusion.

"Our son is also an extreme you know."

"Yeah like you."

"Why do you always say it's only me!"

"Oh please, stop whining Jinwoo dear."

**.**

* * *

**:)**

**_Review replies corner:_**

_Le055Li0n: Thank you! Hope you like the new chapter as well!_

_HiraethFlox: Thank you so much! Look forward to the next chapters!_

_Thank you again! Enjoy reading._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hey! Thanks for reading this chapter, read the next one!**_

_**I do not own Solo Leveling. The ideas and fics in this story are mine though.**_

_**English is only my second language, pardon me for grammar errors.**_


	9. Bad Mood

**Jinwoo - 28**

**Haein - 27**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**IX. Bad Mood**

**.**

**.**

It was a sunny day. The heat present in the air as it blew. Summer was supposed to be the time for happy times of going to the beach or just relaxing around at your home.

**But Sung Jinwoo is in a sour mood.**

Lee Sehwan bit his lips in silence at his partner's dark aura. _'Sir Jinwoo can't be bothered by anything today... or else. Maybe because he was late to work?'_ He thought as he glanced at the man in question. Jinwoo was leaning against their parked car, waiting for their target to come down from the building. He clicked his tongue.

"I really don't like dreams." Jinwoo grumbled and his fingers tapped the hood of the car, getting impatient.

"Eh? Sir?" Sehwan just blinked in confusion at his statement.

Jinwoo stood properly and he took his blazer off, feeling the heat and he shoved it inside the car's open window. His tongue clicking in annoyance once again.

"It's either a dream about my time up there or something else bothering... **really really bothering.**" He grumbles more before starting to walk towards the building.

"Come on Sehwan. Our target just stepped in the elevator."

"Yes sir..."

**.**

* * *

**_._**

**_Earlier..._**

"Oppa! I told you, just follow me. Do not fuss!" A woman with shoulder length hair chuckled softly as she pulled her boyfriend towards some place she described as beautiful and forced him for them to go to it today.

"Fine. But why do I need to be blindfolded?" Jinwoo grumbled but he kept following her anyways. So she let her guide him. And few minutes later, Haein stopped walking and she let go of her grip on him.

"Haein?"

"Shh... it's a surprise so just stay still there for awhile."

Jinwoo let out another grumble, voicing out his complaints but he obliged anyway. _'Hmm... this curiosity is killing me... Perhaps I can use my powers?'_

"No oppa. No using of sensory sharing or any powers up your sleeve. **No Shadow Sovereign for tonight.**"

"Haaaa-." Jinwoo sighed. _'She really knows how to read my thoughts now.'_ Should he be amused about that fact?

With no more choice but to wait (well his girlfriend wouldn't let him have other choice anyway), he relented and stood still in his spot. He heard some noise and footsteps from his left. 5 minutes have passed when he heard the noise stop and he heard her voice again.

"Okay oppa. Open your eyes now."

"Finally. So what do you want to show me? Forcing me to come he-" He took off his blindfold and the sight in front of him left him speechless, it was enough for him to cut his sentence short.

**No. Wait. It's _MORE_ than enough.**

Haein stared at him with her expressionless face once again and what's more, there was a man beside her that has his arm wrapped around her waist. Jinwoo stared wide eyed, the man looked familiar...

"Jinwoo. Let's break up. I don't want to be with a man already old mentally while in a teen's body. That's so weird. I have Antares now. Goodbye."

"Ha? Old man? Me? What!?" He exclaimed furiously.

"He's the Monarch of Destruction! The enemy!"

**.**

* * *

**.**

Jinwoo jolted awake on the bed. His slumber interrupted. Quickly sitting up he frantically looked around the place while he tried to catch his breath. He recognized that he was in Haein's apartment and he started to calm down.

_'What. The. Fuck?'_ He ruffled his hair frustratingly.

_'The hell with that dream? Fuck. My mind is scarred.'_ He groaned and stared at the wall disbelievingly before he laid down again. His hands went to his face, trying to even his breathing. Unfortunately for our Shadow Monarch, the images came flooding back again. His girlfriend leaning closer to the man who looked too much like The Dragon Emperor, lips inching closer...

_'STOP! Arghh!'_

His heart thumped loudly. That sight was enough to shake his core. He knew Haein would never do that. **He knows.** However, the sight really took him off guard. A dream that started fluffy and sweet ended becoming a disaster that scarred him.

_'__This... is a nightmare.'_

Haein watched him with amusement dancing in her eyes. _'He gave in to insanity...' _She thought playfully. She was staring at him for a minute now since he woke up and she tilted her head in confusion as she sipped her morning coffee.

"Babe? What are you doing?" She mumbled.

Jinwoo sat up quickly and looked to where the direction of the voice came from. Haein was sitting down the couch across the bed while holding her mug. She looked at him weirdly when he did not answer. "I.. I tried to wake you up earlier but you wouldn't budge... Now, you spent the last few minutes groaning and grumbling about somethi-"

She blinked as she saw him standing up and walking towards her in three strides. His height towered over her and her sentence trailed off.

"Jinwoo?"

He gritted his teeth in irritation as the memories flashed in his mind. So, he placed his hands on both of her shoulders and leaned down to kiss her lips.

Haein froze at the sudden contact and she almost dropped her mug but Jinwoo, with his reflexes, took it and placed it down the table and then he kissed her harder.

Confusion was written all over her face but she let him do it anyways. Her ears getting red from embarrassment as her heart started beating loudly.

Jinwoo just stared at her and then he nibbled her lip before pulling away. He licked his lips.

_'Hm... morning coffee tastes good.'_ The bitter taste of coffee and her taste mixed sweetly on his tongue. He wrapped his arms around her as he sat down. Haein melted in his embrace. Her form secured around him.

"That's mine okay?" He mumbled, pertaining to her lips. "No scratch that. You're mine right?"

"Uh.. right. Yes." Haein stuttered as she just blinked, still trying to recover from his sudden actions and it brought a dark blush to her cheeks.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Babe... you'll be late to work..." Haein mumbled.

"No. Let me stay here more."

"But you've been.. hugging me for an hour now..."

Jinwoo just tightened his embrace and he buried his face on the crook of her neck instead of replying. He inhaled her vanilla scent.

And Haein, still dumbfounded by the course of events this morning just stayed still in his arms.

**.**

* * *

**_Meanwhile... somewhere in the territory of eternal rest_**.

[...]

[Khieek!]

[... Our king is whipped.]

[Aww...]

* * *

**.**

**Yo! I am back with another update! Sorry about that, I forgot to update even though the chapters are ready just because I was too busy playing this game on Line called I Love Coffee and it did not help when I read other manhwas/mangas too... Sorry!**

**I keep receiving these questions about Solo Leveling and I'll put them up next chapter and answer them as well. But I'll give you one this time 'cause you are all special. heh.**

_Why do you think Jinwoo and Haein work out together as a couple?_

**_-_**_ Okay this is a question with a lot of possible answers but I'll give you the main one. For me, when I finished reading the light novel? These two adorable characters stuck with me. I got a hangover feel with the novel lol. And I reread it again and again before finally grasping their personalities and their dynamics. Even though there were a lot of woman shown to be possible love interests for Jinwo__o, he ended up with Haein._

_So we have Jinwoo. That timid young boy at the start with determination that exceeds the stars up above. We know he's fighting even though he is weak because it is for his mom, his sister. God, what a good kid, it really takes too much on my emotional well being lmao. Even though he faced so many difficulties already yet he still kept going. A young man suddenly given with the job of being a father? A provider for his family? And in those times with dangerous gates or dungeons and mana things? God wow. A really kind and dedicated guy. He's so strong mentally, really. Then we see his transformation as he was given the System by the Architect and finally tadah! He was given a chance to finally support his family in the very best way he can. And even though he was not that physically fit he continued with finishing the daily goals. Those arduous goals. Now, from the timid boy he is, a new side of him came to the surface. That cold stare, the gleam in his eyes, that excitement whenever he fights battles and beats them. At first he was still that young man going so excited over the idea of the System's new features and the amount of crystals he can collect, such a kid. I remember that in one chapter in the novel and the manhwa. (The way they drew that part was cute HAHAHA) So basically, what I am saying is. Jinwoo is strong, really. He won't give up even though death is waving infront of his face. He's not scared of it if it means that he can save someone important or anything. The timid, young, youthful Jinwoo buried deep within that cold, awesome, cool Monarch now. Man, I remember Jinwoo getting smug staring at the mirror while he's thinking about how Haein, an attractive woman as said by him, could be interested in him while checking out himself lol. And in addition to that, when he thought of her first when his sister told him to meet some friends, and for him to decide to share the island in Japan with her just really goes that he feels really himself with her. Their similarity together I can say, is that they have their need for someone to be like, human, with them. In Jinwoo's case, that is Haein and man, Jinwoo went all like, kissing Haein under the stars so our timid Jinwoo at the start really grew up and changed into someone who loves teasing and __became so confident now in dealing with things._

_Now our Lady Haein. A woman with great athletic abilities suddenly awakened and thrust into the world of Hunters. It was mentioned that she abandoned her dream of becoming an athlete as she chose to be a Hunter instead? (Correct me if I am wrong). A workaholic woman. Really. She's like the businesswoman of our age. Always working, fussing over the smallest details. Ensuring nothing goes wrong. Like in the novel/manhwa, she always checks and does rounds whenever there is a raid right? And yes, that's one of the part when Jinwoo and Haein offically met. Even in her free days she goes to train to enhance and hone her skills. Really, woman? No break at all? She mentioned that in the novel. I think that was in the part where she tried to join his guild, or if not, their date in the amusement park. Therefore, Haein is your selfless woman, always caring about others' well being first despite having a hard time socializing with people (She does not like cameras and publicity right.). A strong woman as well. Never gives up even if death's gonna kiss her face bye bye. (The part when she faced the Architect? Head to head. Enemy himself even mentioned Jinwoo and Haein were alike in that sense haha) AND she is the only woman to go and stick her chin up high and go to his guild to say hi. Now, that is some courage! Though people say that she became interested in Jinwoo just because he is the only one that smells nice to him with her mana smell. Okay maybe yeah but maybe no too. His smell, yes a cause for her interest and curiosity. But no in terms of how she fell for him. There are a lot of other happenings man. And she ain't your damsel in distress woman, yes for strong women too!_

_So now, for the two to mix. Both of them are given with different big responsibilities. They need to be that guy/gal to their colleagues because people look up to them, they depend on them. And them being selfless, they would accept it and do their very best to reach that expectation. But when they are with each other, they just feel... themselves. Their own true selves that they not even show to other people, even the closest ones. When they are with each other they can say bye bye to those facades and be just the lovable Haein and the adorable Jinwoo. It was even mentioned in the novel, with Jinwoo going like my heart's hardened and blah blah but when he looked and stared at her, his heart softened, the lumps tangling apart. Like yesssssss. Haein said that something like that as well, saying she can be just like a normal woman with him. So in short, they are so compatible with each other because they are same in ways, but different in the end. And it only shows when they are with each other. We see a Jinwoo that loves teasing, his humor coming out usually when he's with her. It seems he really enjoys it whenever she's around, even going so far as to say something along the lines of 'He's so happy to see a familiar face yet again after sometime but raid blahblah' in the novel. Around that hard exterior of our Shadow Monarch, with the right spots to poke, you'll get another side of him, which is probably closest to his true personality, and Haein is the only one that knows that right spots. lol. And we see an expressionless Haein go all blushy when she's with him. In some sense, finally she can say byebye to that businesswoman/workaholic mask and be just her lady self. Her side of being pure with things just shows. Her timidness shows? Something like that. Jinwoo even thought in the novel one time about Haein still being pure even if she's her younger self in the new timeline. __And that part in the end where Jinwoo was contemplating if he should push himself into her life now that she's in the new timeline but deciding he'll slowly bring himself to her life, first, by meeting her in the athletic meet. Wow our Monarch really loves her in that sense that even though she has no memories yet, he still wanted to be with her._

_Jinwoo just really is comfortable with her. And Haein is just the same._

**_Two people with so much to take just needs some rest too right? And they bring that out when they are together. Well that's just really my opinion. I hope no one is offended? Maybe you have some opinions too? Just speak and leave a review!_**

**Review replies corner:**

_HiraethFlox: Thank you! This is another one of those comedy fluffy things, hope you enjoy!_

_._

_Le055Li0n: I know right! I wish there were more moments of that side. Tsk tsk_

_._

_jeff: Same same. It seems the manhwa will continue probably next year max? Or maybe later this year. Sighs And you are welcome!_

_._

_Laura-chan: I totally agree. I'm the type that would go for fanfics once I finished some story or manga. And it disheartened me when there is so few fics of Solo Leveling. And the time I first published this story there was only like one or two? Thank you too! Hearing how people are liking this story a lot is such a gift._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Hey! Thanks for reading this chapter, read the next one!_**

**_I do not own Solo Leveling. The ideas and fics in this story are mine though._**

**_English is only my second language, pardon me for grammar errors. _**


	10. Shudder

**Jinwoo - 30**

**Haein - 29**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**X. Shudder**

**.**

**.**

It all started when they were just newlyweds.

His wife suddenly collapsed while they were walking back to their hotel room. They were talking about the lot that they would buy for their home when suddenly her head lolled to the side and she slumped down the floor. She recovered a minute later and brushed it off saying she might be just tired. **He stayed quiet.**

The next one was when she just got home from her job as a coach in a track class and as soon as she stepped back into their home. Her eyes glazed over and she collapsed. She was unconscious for the rest of the night and when she woke up next day she just smiled and said she might be just tired. **He started to worry.**

The third one shocked him to the bones. As she was driving her home by herself and he was still in work investigating an incident in the outskirts of the city, he called her number. They talked for a good minute before she started laughing at his complaints about the Shadow Soldiers itching to fight. However, a second later, he heard the screech of tires and the noise of something colliding. Oh God he heard. He kept calling her name as the time passed, his heart beating frantically at every call of her name to no avail. **He shuddered.**

So he found himself later at the hospital, panting as he stared at his wife lying down the bed with bandages around her arm. He stood still by the door to her room as he slowly absorbed the relief that his wife just got some scratches from the happening. Haein finally looked at him and she blinked.

"Dear! Why are you just standing there... Come here.."

Jinwoo walked sluggishly before slumping down the chair beside her bed. As he rubbed his sweaty palms together from being tense, he looked up at her and sighed heavily.

"I thought... you were.." He did not continue his words as he groaned. She may be okay for now but still, he can't just easily brush it off. She almost died. In an accident, even. You never know what could happen and that easily scared him.

Haein just smiled sheepishly at him before she mumbled. "I blacked out for a second. Funny thing is... there was some drunk driver too. Hit the car at my back and it hit mine next. A relay of collisions?" She explained.

He sighed again. How many times did he sigh already? When it comes to her, his Sovereign title just disappears and he is just Sung Jinwoo again. And does she ever realize how much she means to him? That even the simplest of things can make him go insane?

"...Be careful. Please." He reached out to hold her hands.

"Dear... I will be alright so no need to wo-" Her words were cut off when she suddenly slumped down the bed as he touched her hand. The heart rate monitor beside her bed beeped loudly.

He blinked in surprise. He was pushed off to the side as a doctor and four nurses came in, running for the emergency.

He looked at his hands in realization.** Intuition screaming confirmation.**

He did not know how long time passed when he sat on a chair just outside of her door. His mind flooded by thoughts and suspicions. The dots connecting together, the puzzle pieces finally complete.

_'My power...'_

The envoy of the Rulers warned him about consequences happening as he stayed in this world with his enormous power. But he chose to stay because of many reasons. He said he is prepared if ever there would be a threat, he will fight them with his power through necessary means just to keep them safe. But it did not occur to him that the closest one to him may be the one affected. **His heart hardened at the thought.**

_'Shit..'_

The door opened and he saw the doctor coming out of the room to face him. "Mr. Sung... We've stabilized your wife, for now... From her records, we see that she's in extreme fatigue. It might be the reason why she blacked out earlier... For now we want to keep her under our care. We need to run more tests.." He nodded silently as he listened and the doctor excused himself.

Different emotions coursed through his body as the sight of his wife greeted him once he walked back in the room. There she was, lying down the bed, her skin looking so pale.

In all of the battles and wars he raged with, he stood confident. Never moved by fear and doubt. He is the Shadow Sovereign, in his shadow he holds 10 million soldiers. Always cunning. Always confident. He is always composed.

But all of that went down the drain with just the sight of his wife looking so...** lifeless**. In addition to that, he is the main reason why she is in this state right now.

The root cause.

_'I can fight other beings head to head. I swore to protect them but now... I am the reason why she's like this?'_ He cursed himself for getting carried away. He was not alert. He let himself be comfortable. _'Fuck.'_

He slumped down the floor. His whole being drowning in fear and pain for the first time in years.

[Khieek! My liege... I healed Lady Haein's injuries like you ordered.] Beru's voice echoed as he addressed his king, still silent on his position.

[Rest my king... We will be on watch.]

Jinwoo's eyes drooped as he heard the word 'rest'. And minutes later he gave in to his exhaustion.

...

"Jinwoo... Dear..." Her gentle voice stirred him up. He groaned in reply.

"Come on now... wake up." He opened his eyes groggily and he felt her finger poking his cheek. His wife's smile greeted him.

"Why did you sleep in that position... that'll hurt."

He stiffened in his seat as he registered the situation he's in again. The memories flooding back to him so as once Haein reached out to touch him, he moved away.

"Jinwoo?.. Are you okay?" Haein's brows furrowed in confusion and she slowly sat up so she can look at him better.

"No... please.. don't touch me. I-I'm sucking your life energy... in some way. You.. might die." His voice broke at the the last word. It was so difficult for him to talk to her about this. His heart clenched in pain every time he remembers the danger his powers has over her.

"I know..." Haein replied as she stared at her husband.

His head whipped up to face her and he uttered a surprised "What?." Dumbstruck by her reply. _'She knows? What?'_ He thought.

Haein's lip slightly curled up at her husband's reaction. "... I know its your power, but not directly okay?"

It was Jinwoo's turn to be confused. His brows furrowed he asked again. "What are you saying? What do you mean?"

"I did not tell you my suspicions at first because I am not sure yet. I was supposed to go to the hospital to have a check up last night... but this happened. Your powers do affect me... in my theory. But its not you. Someone else is doing it." She mumbled before biting her lips, still hesitating to tell him.

"Huh?" Jinwoo's eyes squinted at his wife. He is really confused now.

[My liege.. when I healed Lady Haein... I detected something else... Our lady is...] Beru mumbled.

**"Dear... I'm pregnant. We're having a child."** Haein exhaled deeply as she finally released the breath she was holding.

The doctor also confirmed it earlier in the morning. The test they got from her last night resulted to positive. She's pregnant.

Jinwoo did a double take from that word. And his jaw slacked open from hearing her news.

The room was quiet. No sound can be heard. Haein stared at her husband, waiting for his reply. Jinwoo stared back at her wife, still processing what she said.

She can't take it anymore. She bit her lips and mumbled, her cheeks painted red. "... Dear! Say something!"

"Wha-?" Jinwoo finally said something. He was still frozen in his seat. This was not the thing he was expecting for this day. He was too consumed by his fear and depression last night that saying something like this out of the blue, and in addition to HER specifically saying that left him stupefied. So... all those times when she looked tired and her always waking up earlier than him was because of that? So... that was her morning sickness kicking in? Because she's pregnant?

"... I'm sorry for not telling you immediately. I... It took me awhile to confirm it too." Haein continued to stare at him nervously. "Beru told me I blacked out again... I think the reason for that may be because I was still weak from my injuries and it did not help I was pregnant, AND it did not help that my husband is the Shadow Sovereign." She chuckled softly.

[Yes my liege. I agree with Lady Haein. It must've been a one time happening only.]

Deafening silence coursed throughout the room. The king still not uttering another word.

['What a tense atmosphere.'] Igrit thought.

Minutes later Jinwoo moved and he sat down the bed near her and Haein gulped as he stared at her with his stormy eyes.

"I.. I'm gonna be a father..?" His voice trembled and his expression changed into a gentle one.

Haein smiled once again at his sudden change of demeanor and nodded. He still tensed when she took his hands and held them with hers.

"I guess... our child already takes after you." She laughed softly. "Though... I am sorry I scared you."

"No.. I.. I'm happy now. I'm okay." Jinwoo sighed in relief and smiled widely at his wife. It was like someone dumped cold water on him and immediately he felt refreshed, renewed. All those negative thoughts down in an instant. When he drowned in them last night, now he's back up again.

_'Fuck... that really took a toll on me.'_ He thought that he may kill his wife someday and it was almost enough to send him over the edge. An incomparable experience than staying for years in that dimension. Guess now he needs to be extra careful and let her always have a good rest. We don't want things like these to happen again. For his wife? Fatigue and her alone should not mix.

"I love you.. really." Jinwoo mumbled before burying his face on the crook of her neck. Haein stiffened up a bit but she relaxed quickly before smiling. Leaning towards his husband's embrace.

He thought that he'll lose the only person that kept him sane since the erased timeline. The idea of losing her burrowing deep in his mind like a virus and it spread all the fear and dread throughout him last night. It's a wonder how he was able to sleep with all of that thoughts clouding his mind. It was almost enough for him to decide to leave this place. Like they said, he attracts danger to this world. Jinwoo chuckled bitterly, a power that is both a blessing and a curse. That's his power.

"Dear... I told you stop thinking so much already." He looked to his wife and smiled slightly even though there were unshed tears glazing his eyes.

"I told you already right? You are not alone anymore. Don't shoulder all the burden, the problems all by yourself. You have me now." She smiled and wiped his tears.

Jinwoo laughed, really laughed. Happiness and relief flooding his veins. **His heart softening again. **He stared at her with joy.

"So... that means our honeymoon paid off?" Jinwoo gave her his signature teasing smirk.

And... he received a smack on the arm but been blessed at the sight of his wife blushing hard.

**.**

* * *

**_._**

_**In the territory of eternal rest...**_

_"... Dear I'm pregnant. We're having a child."_

Knights, ants, dwarves, all of the Shadow Sovereign's soldiers looked at each other for a minute then back at the screen.

[Lady Haein? With child?]

[Oh.. my liege.]

[A prince!]

[No a princess!]

[Khieek! Khieek!]

[I shall teach the ways of the sword!]

[I disagree. It is not needed. Education is a far more acceptable thing.]

_'Shut up for a moment will you? I'm having a moment!'_ Their king's voice thundered throughout the space then the screen went dark.

[...]

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Hey hey hey. I'm back again with two updates! It's my gift to you my readers! I'm actually excited for the next chapter- hah. **

**Thank you for the continuous support for this story! Actually, at first, I thought this won't really be appreciated. Being just a compilation of one shots and from an author that ain't really well known lol. For years I have been an avid reader, novels, mangas, manhwas and etc. and I have always wanted to try something for my own, to write something from my own ideas. Solo Leveling gave me the push, mainly because I was frustrated at the lack of fanfics and I'm just hooked for this ship, but yes I am here. Thank you really for the support. Thank you as well for those people who gave me their judgements and critiques for this story, it made me aware of what I should change and continue to improve. A big thanks! I hope everyone will enjoy the story and I hope I at least made you smile with the way I write HAHA. Follow this story so you'll be updated whenever I make an update. Because my peeps, my imagination is running wild and the ideas just pops out from time to time. I have like 15 or more ideas right now on queue for this story. Well ain't that news. /winks**

**Okay for this chapter's discussions, this is inspired by my thoughts. Theories and stuffs. Like, if Jinwoo and Haein had a child, yeah, that's Suho, but Jinwoo is the Shadow Sovereign, won't it have some drawbacks to Haein? Like right, in the novel it was mentioned that toddler Suho is showing signs of the power already. Then for Haein's case? And the rest is history.**

**As promised, here are the the questions that are asked to me about this story and my answers!**

_1\. How do you write Jinwoo's character? What's your thoughts on his personality?_

_\- Okay. Sung Jinwoo, the weak boy from the start of the story. The oldest child of the Sung family, supports his ill mom and younger sister through countless raids etc. even though he is an E-rank. From what I've see and what I've read, for me, Jinwoo is that someone who's selfless. A guy that values his family so much that sometimes he disregards anything related to himself. Proof is that he keeps on joining the raids even though he keeps getting injuries from it or even gets close to dying. Jinwoo is a guy with a strong will. He's that person that even he's about to die, he'll try to do something 'till the end. He won't just surrender and stare up at the sky and think 'I'm tired. I've lived a good life.'. He's that person. _

_Now, for his transition to becoming the Shadow Sovereign, things mentioned above still stays the same. But there's some new elements added to his personality. One is his new regained confidence. Before, when he was still an E-rank hunter, he may have a strong will, however, the light in his eyes is just gone. Meaning, from the constant things he hears from other people, the insults and others, it just left visible cracks in his own being. But now, as the Shadow Sovereign, there's this change in him, a new spark to his eyes, and his demeanor whenever he encounters people. It may be probably because his own belief in himself just got a boost. Next, another new element, he got scary. His cold stare, aloof attitude. It's a new one, it comes from his power and his experiences in battle. In his first battle like in the subway? Am I right? He was still hesitating a bit. But as the story progressed and his battles increased. It just honed him to a warrior. He mentioned once in the light novel that it's like his heart hardened. A warrior battling too many battles can have a downside, killing numerous creatures can take a toll on someone's life. In his case, he's emotions just shut out. The characteristics in the first paragraph now buried deep within his warrior exterior. He stayed like this for awhile until Haein. She poked the right spots. XD Hence, 'his heart softened, the lumps untangling', something along those lines. _

_I write Jinwoo's character usually on his self as "Jinwoo". As the Shadow Sovereign, he comes as cold and powerful, I occasionally show that too in these oneshots. But I wanted to focus more on his soft side. His teasing side, the way he's mischievous in his own way. His amusement whenever he's with his wife or with Jinho or even with Sehwan. I was thinking, I wanted to show people that the Shadow Sovereign can take breaks sometimes and enjoy his life. It's like the first thing I thought of giving Jinwoo here in this story, his happiness. If we could imagine that a person, all alone, sacrificed so many things just to keep the world safe even though he does not know everybody, or he has any reason to do so. But he took it himself, the burden, to fight the enemies. And even chose in the end for him to be back in the world even if no one knows his sacrifices. Seriously, he's the person with so many chances to give up and not fight, and succumb to fatigue but nope he did not. It just really shows how selfless he is. So I wanted to give a new light or perspective to Jinwoo having the chance to be happy and just not be independent and all alone. The side stories in the light novel, especially chapter 264 is such a bomb. A gift._

_2\. Why did you start writing this story?_

_\- First and foremost, my heart just ain't satisfied with the story. In a good way. Yes, the novel was a bit fast-paced with the flow of romance or anything so wholesome for our characters. It mostly focused on the flow of the plot and the story. Hence, some time skips like for weeks or months. I guess my hyperactive imagination just thought of things between these time skips and tadah you got this story. Some one shots inserted in some time in the official novel or anything. Next, I can't just take knowing that there are few fanfics for this manhwa. The hype I have for Solo Leveling contributed as well. So with that in mind, I started this even though I know I do not have perfect grammar skills for English. But my urge to let other readers too to have something to read with this manhwa overpowered the former ahaha._

_3\. Why do you update usually with 1 chapter only?_

_\- I am so sorry. Uh well.. at first it was hard to transfer my writing to here 'cause I do not have a laptop and such. So I had a hard time. And when I write I really write it first in a notebook before going to type it then proofread it then upload it here. So there's a lot of process whenever I write and I guess that made my updates short, usually with one chapter. Now, I do have a laptop. The next problem is with my eyes. :) I have astigmatism and I have like an eye grade of 800 on one eye and 750 on the other. It's also one of the reasons why I write my stories first before typing it. So hours of staying in front of a computer or any device just takes a toll on my eyes and I need to take a break from time to time, and again, delay my updates wtf. I'm trying to improve on that part. But rest assured, I'll always be here. _

_4\. You've left your other story. Why won't you delete it? _

_\- Okay yes, I have a story before. It's a fanfic for Fairy Tail. And I wrote it back like 6 years ago, when I was still in high school. Damn. It's one of those decisions in life that you regret. But not to the extent I would delete it, yes it makes me cringe so hard whenever I read it. Like, old me, please what is this. But it serves as a reminder of my passion? Of my interest in stories and writing? So instead of deleting it, I just left it there. Sorry, please don't read it now that you know. I kind of abandoned it for years now. /sobs_

_5\. Do you agree that Jinwoo is overpowered?_

_\- ...Yeah? Jinwoo has like one of the powers of a Monarch and another from a Ruler. He's the mix. And yes, the way the story is told? Mhm, you can cay he has too much powers. The way he can just command creatures to rise and the great authority he has over them that makes the new Shadow loyal to him immediately? Yes he is so powerful. That's why I think the author did not give him too much techniques or like spells or anything. Notable ones are just, Ruler's Authority, Sensory Sharing and others. If the author gives Jinwoo more techniques? Damn who could win against him now? I think, for me, what people like about this manhwa and novel is first, the art style, this is one of those manhwas that has so good art, the drawing, the details on point, the way the battles are just drawn and the action and stuffs just makes you go, wow. Next thing is, this is not the usual superpower guy that has earned some new thing, Jinwoo actually has to train so bad and achieve goals so he could go to where he is right now in terms of his power and the transition from the starting point to finish is just interesting in that way that'll make readers hooked. Another one is that the way the story is written, the mystery of the power at first just really traps you and then you are hooked! There were so many questions left unanswered and add the fact that is it set in some fantasy world and with people that has awesome powers. What a way to get someone hooked and interested. And... I guess some others... like it 'cause Jinwoo' s hot... or cool. hahahaha_

_That's all for the questions!_

**_Review replies corner:_**

_HiraethFlox : Same! The action stuffs got me interested with the details and the art. Yes. That little hint of romance just gave some spice to the story :). For me really, Solo Leveling is just an awesome story/manhwa with super good action and plot. YES THE SIDE STORIES ARE SO... GREAT. I did not expect that we'll have side stories with the way the story progressed. But wow, it just gave us the romance we need.  
Mhm. Sign the petition if you haven't! I just wish it would be a good studio if ever it becomes an anime. The action stuffs and effects are one of the best things in the manhwa._

_._

_Le055Li0n : Oh.. CORRECT! Wow! /gives you an applause/. We have the same mind AHAHAH. When I write the parts with the Shadow Soldiers usually I won't name them, for mystery ahahaha. But when I thought of some comedic strip at the end from the soldiers. I just imagined that Bellion would say this. 'Jinwoo is whipped.' AND I actually spent minutes chuckling about it because I can just imagine it. lol._

_Thank you so much! /sends hearts/ Yes, I've really thought about some insight on Jinwoo's current self after the war after I reread the novel, yet again, and remembered that when Jinwoo got back, he almost cried after seeing his father. That just hit hard, like, how is our Sovereign after all that fighting, right? And I just really want to show it, and I am glad you loved it! _

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Hey! Thanks for reading this chapter, read the next one!_**

**_I do not own Solo Leveling. The ideas and fics in this story are mine though._**

**_English is only my second language, pardon me for grammar errors._**


	11. Blunder

**Jinwoo - 24**

**Haein - 23**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**XI. Blunder**

**.**

**.**

Jinwoo can't believe what he just did. _'Oh... shit.'_ This is a problem...

He is so screwed.

**.**

**.**

Did she notice his presence?

Sweat evident on his forehead, he gulped nervously. But he stayed frozen on his spot. If a person could see Sung Jinwoo right now... they'll probably laugh at him and would say, _'This is the newest S-rank Hunter? Pathetic...'_

Oh yes, pathetic he is. Because just look at what his childish excitement got him into. The situation he's currently in is not in the list of awesome things to experience in life, well, for him.

He was just... happy these days. With all these new powers he received and the System kept on giving him upgrades and new features constantly popped up as he leveled up, it was exhilarating. For once in his life, he finally felt he had the chance to do something as a hunter. He was the weakly E-rank hunter from before, people would constantly pick on him because of it. So he thought, finally, with this gift he could finally support his younger sister and his mother without problems. If he is lucky, he might even find a cure for his mom.

So once he acquired a new skill through continuous achievements of his missions in different dungeons, he immediately tried to test it out. It's called "Sensory Sharing" and it seems he can use it to see what a Shadow Soldier sees in its own perspective wherever it is currently situated.

Therefore, with his refreshed excitement and curiosity he quickly tried to use it. On a whim, he just sensed the nearest Shadow deployed in the city and commanded the skill to activate.

Now, because of his impulsiveness, he is currently in this situation. In an unknown place? Is he in an apartment? And there was a woman in front of his current position. That... notable blonde shoulder-cut hair... _'Cha Haein!'_ His eyes widened as he quickly recognized the person.

On a normal day he would've probably greet her in some way. It felt good to see a familiar face after all this time and it would felt reassuring. Unfortunately, this is not a normal day. :)

Cha Haein was undressed.

_'I'm dead.'_ Jinwoo thought as he stayed rooted to his spot. Yes, he is still a guy in his early adulthood even if he is cold and scary as hell when he fights a battle, things like these, can ... still make him... uncomfortable. And yes, Cha Haein is not your typical woman here, she's an S-rank hunter, he still did not want any trouble from her.

As if on cue, Haein jolted in her spot and stopped putting her shirt on. "Someone there?" She glared and her eyes moved around the room, scanning her surroundings. The warrior in her surfaced yet again and she reached for her sword by the side of the bed.

_'Uh oh. Time to go.'_ Back to his senses, Jinwoo immediately deactivated his skill and in split second he was back in his room once more. He stared blankly at his wall before groaning loudly in embarrassment. He covered his face with his hands before lying on the bed. He mumbles a string of curses to no one in the room. He did felt a bit weird as the realization sunk in about this predicament.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The Orcs he summoned earlier for their night patrol around the neighborhood just stared in confusion at their master's actions.

[My liege...] Igrit's voice echoed in his mind and Jinwoo froze.

_'Oh no...'_

[I know you are still a growing man, my liege... but I think you should learn to...]

Jinwoo blinked in mortification.

[It would be wise to have the lady's consent when you want to look at her naked body. _*coughs*_ And it seems in this age, my king, they have what they call... condoms for safe intercourse.]

"Wha-? No! I'm not going.. that!" Jinwoo stuttered on his own words, his ears red.

[... In addition to that my liege, you are still a man. The sight of the lady's flawless skin must've been a sigh that may invoke some reactions to your body my liege...]

_'Flawless skin? Huh? Oh...'_ Jinwoo blinked as the memories flashed in his mind again and he shook his head, hoping to get that image out of his head.

"Igrit! Stop! It was an accident okay? I-"

"OPPA! Can you be quiet! I'm trying to study!" The door to Jinwoo's room suddenly opened and his younger sister stood at the entrance.

Jinah squinted her eyes and she scanned the room. _'Brother's bed is messy... His hair is disheveled... his ears red... and he looks flustered.'_

She stared at her older brother, disgust painted on her face.

"...Oppa you know... If you want to watch porn, don't do it while I'm here okay?" Then she slammed the door shut, leaving her older brother shocked.

"..P-porn? What- No, Jinah!"

**.**

* * *

**.**

He's tired. For days he had to deal with his sister's sour conversations with him and Igrit's continuous 'lectures' about this predicament.

It did not help when he briefly saw the lady in question as he rode Kaisel in the sky. It seems they were preparing for a raid. And once he saw her, he jumped lightly on his spot and quickly looked away as he remembered.

"Igrit! Yes! I'll make it up to her someday, okay? Please... stop with this topic already!"

Jinwoo groaned in annoyance.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Ayo! Remember the time when Jinwoo mentioned (light novel) that he did something to Haein? Mumbling to himself about that he should treat her somewhere after what he did. My oh my. My mind would not just pass another opportunity like THAT. I need to write something about it! And here you go, this is more on Jinwoo's side. Flustered Jinwoo btw. I guess the thing happened somewhere between him testing his powers out and I could just imagine his face lol. Added some Igrit moments too because I could just imagine him lecturing his liege. Chivalry and stuffs like that...**

**Anyways, hope you like my double update!**

**.**

**_Hey! Thanks for reading this chapter, read for the next one!_**

**_I do not own Solo Leveling. The ideas and fics in this story are mine though._**

**_English is only my second language, pardon me for grammar errors._**


	12. Genes

**Haein - 30 **

**Jinwoo - 31 **

**Suho - 6 months**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**XII. Genes**

**.**

**.**

There were some difficulties in her pregnancy yes, but, if anything was too heavenly for this world, can she say that it is her son?

Her son is everything to her. And the fact that she was carrying the child of the Shadow Sovereign, her husband, was not the main reason.

"Why are you saying that title with that patronizing tone?" A man in his late thirties stood at the doorway of their room. She looked at him then just smiled, resuming on feeding her son, Suho.

"Oh? Don't put words in my mouth, dear."

Jinwoo just chuckled and he leaned down to give his wife a kiss on her lips. "I'm home dear.." Jinwoo looked at their son in his crib, "Papa's home.." He smiled gently and poked Suho's cheek.

"So... how was work dear?"

"Well... there's this guy we caught. He indirectly killed his daughter. He was the reason for her suicide..." Jinwoo mumbled as he changed his clothes.

"Hmmm... Did you do it again?" Haein fixed her shirt when she finished breastfeeding the baby then she looked at her husband while patting Suho's back to let him burp.

"... What are you referring to?" Jinwoo sat down their bed and gave her an innocent look. But from the slight curl of his lip, one could say its a sign of his amusement instead.

"You did it again!" Haein shook her head in accusation.

"... What a scary sovereign we have as your papa no? Suho?" She continued and gave the baby a kiss on his cheek. After hearing him burp, she changed their position and cradled her child in her arms again.

"A sovereign with no pickaxe in his hand." Jinwoo grinned mischievously at his wife as he went closer to her.

Haein's smile disappeared and she glared at him.

"... Still not over it eh babe?" Jinwoo laughed before standing up to wrap his family in a hug. Leaning his chin over his wife's head, he hummed lowly as he stared down at their son.

"Huh. Who was it that was so immersed in his excitement that he failed to notice the Association was there already eh?" Haein retorted.

"Oh... Me." Jinwoo chuckled softly and then he started swaying his wife and son in his arms.

_Moonlight illuminated the room, greeting the family in delight._

"You know, I am really happy... With you.. With Suho." Jinwoo muttered softly against Haein's hair and his arms tightened around the woman's waist. Haein smiled at the action.

"Months ago.. the pregnancy took a lot on you. I thought... you will-"

"That I'll die?" Haein finished for her husband. Jinwoo nodded.

"Maybe... but that doesn't mean I'll give up that easily just because of a petty reason of great risk to continue the pregnancy... because you are the father? No, I won't. And I did not right? Look what we have now... Suho." Haein smiled gently and chuckled. "Who looks so much like you, dear."

"What? Nah... I think he still got some features from you."

"No, look. He looks so much like you especially when he smiles, that familiar mischievous grin that gives me headaches sometimes... it is from you." Haein playfully rolled her eyes to tease her husband and carefully gave the bundle in her arms to its father.

Jinwoo stared intently at the baby in his arms.

"Huh..." Suho let out inaudible baby noises then he giggled as he saw his papa.

Haein laughed and grinned. "See?" Jinwoo just smiled and lifted Suho high up and the baby's giggles got louder. Haein just smiled and shook her head at her husband's actions. However, the amusement written on her face cannot be mistaken.

The room got quiet as Haein started cleaning Suho's crib and Jinwoo was just busy playing with him.

"Soooo dear... you can say that my genes are too strong eh?" Jinwoo grinned as he lowered Suho down in his crib when he realized the baby was fast asleep. Then he approached his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist in a tight embrace and gave the woman a kiss on her nape.

_Haein shivered involuntarily._

"Jinwoo!"

"Whaaaat? I was just trying to suggest something you know... Like wanna prove my theory about my genes being too strong hm? It'll be fun.." Jinwoo whispered against her skin with a sultry tone and he playfully blew air on her nape.

Haein jolted a bit at the ticklish feeling and instantly felt her ears getting red from embarrassment.

"Y-you! Ever since- Like- activating.. something in you!" Her cheeks colored and she struggled to remove her husband's hold on her.

**.**

_Oh well... this might be a busy night_

**.**

* * *

**Hi guys! I have a short update? It has been awhile. This was supposed to be uploaded last week but meh. Schedule's ruined lol. Next chapter will be long tho.. it may be my longest one so far... **

_**Review Replies Corner:**_

_**And also you can read these replies too! It's some of my clarification about things! Thank you guys for giving me comments and such, will be able to use them in the near future!**_

_Le055Li0n : Mhm! It is really just a Bellion thing, with his character. lmao that scene really left me chuckling for an hour and would just love to incorporate it in my own story so tadah!_  
_Good thing you liked it! The manhwa or the novel just really gave us some technical things with our mc's powers and such. But somehow, did not go in depth with his character? So I am trying to give my audience some new perspective on our op Jinwoo that sometimes, yes, he still can act like a normal person. From the start it is always shown (timid Jinwoo), and I sorta remembered that particular scene wherein he accidentally saw her body and what would be even his reaction to it? There are some particular frames in the manhwa that shows Jinwoo getting flustered so that just gives you some confirmation that despite his super strong abilities, from time to time he still can react like your guy so... that chapter... it was fun to write!_

_Spacemonkey777 : Thank you! Great to hear you enjoyed it despite the problem you mentioned!_  
_Regarding that, well yes. When I was writing that chapter last year, I was torn between choosing the side to give Jinwoo his usual bomb powers, or give him something that (might) show his human reactions coming out. When I started writing this story I've realized one thing, in the novel it mostly shows how iconic Jinwoo is with his abilities (the acquisition and his growth with it) AND the explanation on how Jinwoo got the 'system' in the first place. The novel progressed with that, but did not give more information in between. The happenings and such, the character's thoughts or feelings. It might be because of the translation to English that we've lost some more details, but yeah, what we have in the websites show most of that stuff only. So with that realization I tried incorporating more scenes in which Jinwoo might or might not be his usual Shadow Monarch thing. Like what I have mentioned in the last chapters, I'm trying to build his persona here in a more of a human way? The guy really sacrificed so much in his fight up there with the Dragon Emperor (he mentioned once that he starts writing his experiences 'cause of the feelings churning in him that time). So from that, I chose to go to the new side and proceed with Jinwoo with those powers instead in chapter 4 and wrote more reactions from him when he heard the news about his wife. Though I did try to write some battle at the start with the gangsters but Jinwoo ended it quickly. Mhm... somehow gave you guys a glimpse of how he can easily end this thing if he wanted. One more thing, Jinwoo was warned by the envoy of the Rulers that his powers were TOO much on that world, that it might attract dangers from other dimensions. It was like his consequence that he is to live with when he chose to stay in that world 'cause of his loved ones. In the end I decided to go with that in the chapter, that Jinwoo cannot use his powers fully because it might 'cause some problems when he uses it excessively. I'm sorry if I haven't fully utilized or emphasized his powers like you wanted :( . But thank you really for the insight! Guess I should've let him teleport from his assignment back to the city ahaha probably would've spiced things more in the chapter. Thank you again!_

_SomeRand0m : Thank you so much! I agree with you. The light novel, I guess, really focused on Jinwoo's development as the Sovereign and maybe for the plot as well. So there were many gaps regarding with Haein and Jinwoo's relationship... And yes again! Haein was actually the only woman (out of the possible love interests) that kind of shimmered, the spotlight- well I guess that's just my opinion lol. And again, YES. I've really felt that it would be better to write one-shots for SL. There are a lot of possible ideas that you can come up with because the novel/manhwas ain't that detailed into the interactions of the characters. Tada and you got this! Thank you very much for finding this story! You're welcome! Stay safe as well!_

_Yesss, it is really possible for that. The probability is high. Sooner or later I'll have some chapter about their marriage acck. Thank you again!_

_Sungawd Ra : Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy the next chapters!_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Thank you for those who continue to read this story! Hope you follow/favorite the story because I still have a lot to give you guys! I still have a lot to improve and work and I'll try my best to give you better things! Also, stay safe!**

_**Hey! Thanks for reading this chapter, read the next one!**_

_**I do not own Solo Leveling. The ideas and fics in this story are mine though.**_

_**English is only my second language, pardon me for grammar errors.**_


	13. Alone

**Hello. :) Read the author's note below after reading this chapter! Enjoy.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**XIII. Alone**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_._

_The rulers gave prosperity,_  
_Land cloaked in solidarity._

_In exchange for that desire,_  
_They asked for the pyre._

_For the clans would give,_  
_A special one, it is decisive._

_The people survived,_  
_Yet two lives are deprived._

_The curse strong,_  
_Taking all those that do not belong._

_._

_Run. Run faster._

A man clad in black robes limped towards the clearing of a cliff while clutching his bleeding arm. "Haia!" He shouted.

A woman stood at the edge of the cliff as she looked down below at the battle raging between the clans.

"Haia! Come on... we need to go.. The light clan will find you!" He approached and pulled the woman's arm and suddenly his shadow expanded and he went inside the space with the woman.

Darkness surrounded them but the man knew where to go as he navigated the way while still holding the lady's hand.

"Jin... stop.. we need to stop-" The woman, Haia, looked up at her companion despite the blood trickling down her forehead, wound still fresh. Her eyes glistened as she blinked and she stared at him again. Those eyes refreshed with determination and vigor.

"I know.. but right now we can't do anything.. this is now a full blown war. Escape is the only thing to do." Jin mumbled and he ruffled his onyx hair in frustration.

"No... listen to me.. we need to do it. They asked for sacrifices. We can't just let other people die! We need to tip back the balance!" Haia frantically waved her hands in the air as she nodded, long blonde hair swaying with her movements. She cupped his cheeks. Her gaze drilled into his soul. The expression now embedded in his mind. "We need to stop this. We have the responsibility... for our clan! We have the power to do it right?"

"I am tired of living my life just to fulfill my responsibility! Right now, we have the choice!"

"Yes Jin... we have the choice. The choice to do the right thing and not run away..." Haia smiled gently before giving him a kiss. Soft lips pressing into his.

"N-no.. Haia- I won't agree to that! Please.. no..." He held her shoulders and shook her.

Haia shook her head and held her hand up before illuminating the void and cutting through it.

"They need someone with natural compatibility with mana.. that's how the sacrifices are chosen... you and me. From our clans." Haia's voice trembled and tears trickled down her cheek.

"T-there must be some way!"

"JIN! Listen to me... Everyone will die if we won't do this! Your friends! Your sister and mother! Everyone!"

"I-.. you told me you love me! And now you'll leave me?"

"Jin... I'll always love you... but love is not like that. It is not selfish."

"Haia! Please- please.. do not do this." His voice trembled with every word. "I do not want to be alone!" He screamed with all his heart. True feelings pouring out.

Light blinded his surroundings and the man did not know how long he was standing there in shock. Then he saw her smile albeit it did not meet her eyes.

Her body dropped to the ground lifelessly.

The last thing he heard was enough to take his energy away. _'Rulers... They are speaking to me.' _The prince of the shadows, known for his indescribable strength and his charming dark aura, screamed in agony.

Then he ran.

.

* * *

_._

_The ruler looked down in disdain,_  
_Bestow upon him the pain._

_Give the people their solitude,_  
_But not to the man with no gratitude._

_Thee will suffer greatly,_  
_Both shall be cursed._

_The prince, who flees, haunted,_  
_The princess, in every life, deathly._

_._

**/1300s/**

**.**

The first time he laid his eyes on her, he thought he was crazy. Maybe all those hundred years finally got to him and it took his sanity. However, when he approached her. He knew. It is really her. So when he called her name joyfully his expectation was really high, for her to turn around and greet him with that lovely smile. Her smile exclusive just for him.

To his surprise, however, she looked at him and blinked. Then she muttered, "Uh, do I know you?"

Her eyes spoke the truth. It did not brighten with recognition. She does not know him.

All his hope shattered right at that moment. Maybe, he even died inside. Well, figuratively.

"Duchess Heidi! The duke is waiting for you!" A man, maybe a servant, bowed in front of them. "Oh! I apologize! Did I interrupt you.. my lady?"

"No.. it's fine.. just a stranger."

He blinked and he bowed lightly. "I apologize my lady, I have been mistaken."

"Do not worry... uh.. Sir?"

"The Earl of Carrit, Jefferson, my lady."

.

* * *

**.**

**/1600s/**

**.**

He's stuck. He feels like his energy is being taken away. Slowly but surely. Is this the curse?

She kept appearing in his lives even if he's trying his hardest to go away. He tried all things. Be a slave, a peasant, or even a monarch just to escape from her. But she kept on coming in his 'new' lives sooner or later.

After the war between the clans ended and it was settled, peace resumed once again. But it was only short lived as the world started to evolve. Humans suddenly took control most of the lands. Their clan slowly reducing in numbers until they were forced to blend in with the humans and live a 'mortal' life. They tried their best to mimic them.

That was what he was doing. He was getting good at it, camouflaging himself as an other being. But all of it went down the drain when he first met her again centuries ago and ever since then he met 3 versions of her already.

He sighed and grumbled. He ran his fingers through his hair with this new problem. The thing that bothered her greatly was... she's a mortal. She's human.

_'How? Why?'_

The mysteries of that war back and how it ended always left him with a migraine whenever he tries to think about it. Does it involve him that greatly? For this to happen? What are the rulers doing...

For now, he's good. He's living as the adopted prince of a sultan in this life. Until his 'father' died from a mysterious illness and the throne was suddenly given to him. He's now the Sultan.

He groaned.

"Sultan Jahmal, Sovereign of the Magh, Ruler of the Bahr Empire! The candidates for your consort have arrived." The man announced from the entrance and the doors to the hall opened and women in lines went in.

_'Ah right... I have to deal with this culture.. Consort.'_

He was about to groan in complaint at the realization once again but he stopped when he saw a very familiar face in the crowd.

_'Oh no... I'll recognize that face from anywhere..'_

Now, with his already bad luck, his general noticed his gaze and interpreted his look in another way.

"The Sultan has chosen for now! You! Come in front." The woman blinked.

_'The Sultan chose her?'_  
_'Maybe he wants to establish a good image to other kingdoms.'_  
_'Oh how thoughtful! Maybe he can get more goods and merchants! Traders!'_

The woman jolted in her spot and she started fiddling with her dress out of nervousness when she walked in front. She bowed.

"Your name. Speak!"

"...Hasha.. Your Highness."

His heart lurched as he heard her voice once again after all these years.

_'She's here. Again.'_

.

* * *

_._

_The prince and the princess tied together,_  
_Their fate for the better._

_Thee who continues to refuse,_  
_Hurts her more with blues._

_Stop running, my child._

**.**

**/1800s/**

**.**

_'Jin... all these years, why do you push me away?'_

He jolted from his seat and he stared wide eyes at the woman in front of him. He glanced around his surroundings. _'Okay... I'm still in the train.'_ He was currently traveling to the city, a long trip at that. Seems he succumbed to his exhaustion but was woken up by her voice.

_'How- how is she able to follow him this time?'_

"Haia?" He hesitantly asked, surprise still written all over his face. The woman just smiled at him but the smile did not genuinely met her eyes.

Her eyes screamed sadness. Disappointment?

"I told you right? I'll always be with you... always."

Then the woman quietly stood up from her seat and walked away from him before slowly turning her head back at his direction.

"Love... is eternal... it never goes away. It just stays. It shapes who you are..." She smiled. "Jin, you fear being alone. You think you are not, but it's funny... Right now? You are really alone than you ever did before."

And suddenly, everything was on fire. The train halted to a stop and explosion boomed.

"Haia!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

He's so tired.. so fucking tired. He buried face on his hands then he screamed. His voice did not come out. His shoulder slumped, heavy from everything. His heart... _dull._

The streets of London were filled with murmurs and voices of people walking down the street. They were still awake and active even though its night time already. There's a holiday today.

He slumped against the concrete wall and he bit his thumb in frustration.

All these years, centuries even, of always running back to her. It's like he can't escape her. His 'mortal' lives always getting mixed with her, only to witness her die each single time. Every fucking time. The sight always sickened him to death. The pain and fear consuming his whole body.

The Duchess poisoned by terrorists.  
The Commoner hanged for stealing.  
The Painter beaten to death just because she was a woman.  
The Imperial Consort beheaded in war with another kingdom.  
The Journalist killed from a malfunction in the train.

It was always like that. He was always present to see how she dies. It is like the rulers enjoy seeing him in suffering. He witnessed all these gruesome events.

_'Why do you push me away?'_

He blinked his tears away. The thing is, earlier it was different... she has her memories and she spoke his name.

Why was he pushing her away? Running all these times?

Because he does not want to experience anything again. For years he ran. He ran from his clan, from his responsibilities. Because saving yourself is also good, right? He spared himself from suffering. He spared himself from the probability of being alone-

_'I don't know...'_ He gritted his teeth. All these centuries have left him numb.

He wants to forget her already.

_'Do you?'_ A voice in his head asked.

He cursed lowly. _'A ruler...'_ Deep down he knows the answer. "No."

'Then why don't you choose her? Help her?'

He shook his head. "No. I do not want more pain."

_'A selfish thought... Have you even thought about... her pain?'_

He stilled, frozen in his spot.

_'Every time, always dying. Waiting for you always. Watching you going to your selfish route, every time. But you still push her away... Selfish coward you are right?'_

"No! I-I am not!"

_'You are the leader of the Shadow Clan yet... you abandoned them. You said you do not want to be alone, but you are the reason WHY you are all alone now. Because you're scared of dying, scared of responsibility. You ran." The voice echoed in his mind. "But the curse always finds you. They punished you. Jin, you are not worthy of your title.'_

He gulped. His hands shaking.

_'She gave her life for peace. She was ready. Because she knows that her people may die. Innocent will die. She expected you to follow... hoping at least you'll be together in afterlife. However, you ran. Scared of being alone in facing your own responsibility. You spent all these years wallowing in your selfishness but funny thing is, **you are still alone**. Nothing changed, it has gotten worse instead.'_

He gritted his teeth in anger and he yelled. "Yes! Yes I am scared! I do not want to be alone with such a huge fate waiting for me! I.. I don't want that.." His true thoughts now out.

_'You are not, prince. You know that. You were ready for it. What you are scared of... is the uncertainty beyond that decision. You were so used to being in control of your surroundings so when you were told of your fate, you panicked, you ran. Do not be scared. **For those who overcome their fears, receive the greatest gift in life.**'_

He growled in anger and he clutched his head to shake the voice away. He shivered, tears flowing once again. He spent the night drowning himself in his own thoughts:

Him.

Her.

Him.

Then Her.

**.**

* * *

**.**

_"Haia... why do you seem so happy even with that news..." Jin mumbled to his companion._

_"Jin... I'm not troubled by it at all." Haia looked at the man beside her._

_"..How?"_

_"Because... I know.. that for my death, the people can live well here. Their lives will go on. Children will be able to grow up in a peaceful time. And it makes me happy that I at least had a hand in that future.."_

_"Selfless thoughts.."_

_She giggled. "Because my selfish wish was already granted..."_

_"Huh? What are you talking about?"_

_"Me and you. We're the chosen... that means.. I'll still be with you right, my love? With that.. I'm more happy to be the sacrifice."_

_Haia smiled widely at him. The smile that brightened his insides._

_._

He sobbed.** '...I-I want to be with her. Stop this now, please.'**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**/2016 South Korea/**

**.**

In a dungeon, a man stood tall inside the space. He's wearing that notable hard hat that shone light on the crystals around the cave with its' flashlight. His biceps exposed with his sleeveless undershirt. His uniform now discarded and wrapped around his waist instead. The man slowly scanned his surroundings. Excitement coursed through his body at his idea.

_'Should I slay the beast for experience points?'_

"Excuse me, but what are you doing here?"

His eyes widened and he clicked his tongue in a mix of surprise and disappointment. He turned around and saw the woman from earlier. One of the S-Rank Hunters, Cha Haein.

"Er. I got lost and ended up here..."

She gave him a confused look and she squinted her eyes because she could've sworn she saw him holding a weapon in his hand.

"This is a place where the boss resides. Please get away from here. If you accidentally grab aggro, everyone here could end up dying." She took out a handkerchief and she covered her nose.

The man nodded and he walked past her. But she blinked in surprise. 'Huh?'

"Hey! Excuse me."

"..Yes?"

_._

_Those who overcome their fears, receive the greatest gift._

_._

* * *

**Hey! And... this is the long chapter I was talking about. Though I am not 100% happy about it. I know there's a lot of holes and mistakes. Urgh. But this is set in like, the same universe. But with a different sort of origin history. So think of it like, its placed in a parallel world. Then at the last the SL setting- HAHA. Do you guys believe in reincarnation? Curses? **

**The settings, formal titles, a piece of culture used in this chapter in the journey of Haein's reincarnation might not be accurate. And I apologize- I tried being subtle with the info I use because it's another culture and I can't just do as I please to it. If I did something bad here, I really apologize. This is just for fictional purposes and things, no offense intended.**

**Did you sorta figured out the plot? The flow? Ah I think I was to mysterious with stuffs here. But this chapter tells about how two people are chosen to be the sacrificed to the Rulers, to keep the peace of the clans and the land. But the chosen refused at first, 'till Haia (Haein) realized what they did was wrong and in the end chose to accept her fate. But Jin (Jinwoo) refused, so sort of timid Jinwoo with powers. He ran from his supposedly fate. The Rulers got angry at his naivety and changed their fate into a curse. The woman always getting reincarnated to live a mortal life with not memories, but always dying sooner or later with the man always there to witness it. They would always find each other, the curse intertwining the factors like that. In the end, Jin realized his mistake, that being selfish will not be the answer.**

**People tend to have their own selfish thoughts, fears. It would somehow consume them if they let it control their actions. That's what I am trying to write here. You get controlled and overwhelmed by it that you forget something important. How to look at your life in a third perspective? Or maybe how a love from another person can save you in the sense that will knock some logic in your brain. lol. Jin here, forgot that, he was so busy in trying to fulfill his wish of not being alone or not dying or with no responsibility, he failed to realize the consequence of his actions. Haia was just there supporting him, even if it pained her to always go through her deaths (yes she remembers them at some point. thru dreams and yeah) but she still decided to be selfless. **

**Ah bah- this chapter is still not a 100% okay for me- but here... maybe you'll like it? As I said, I still post things even if I do not like it. So I can learn something from it and use it to improve future actions and decisions...**

**.**

_**Review Replies Corner:**_

_SomeRand0m : Hey! You're welcome! Your reviews or comments make me smile too! /whispers/ I'm from Asia too- _

_Yes. Haein was there as always. I was shipping him at first with the rank b healer, Juhee, but- things changed lol. Thank you! Hope you'll like the next chapters. _

_AND YES that part. No reaction even tsk. Shows how the author is really focused with the plot and Jinwoo's powers. Thanks for the idea! Will definitely write it in my list. Jinwoo and Haein moments ftw. Thank u again!_

**_._**

**_OMFG IT WAS JUST ANNOUNCED HOURS AGO THAT SOLO LEVELING S2 HAS BEEN CONFIRMED TO COME BACK ON AUGUST 1? OH DAMN BRO. U EXCITED? 'CAUSE HELL YES I AM! S2 WOULD CONTINUE OFF TO JINWOO AND HAEIN'S FIRST LIKE OFFICIAL COUNTER IF THEY FOLLOW THE LIGHT NOVEL. MAN WOULD I FINALLY HAVE SOMETHING DECENT TO USE AS COVER FOR THIS STORY?_**

**_._**

**Thank you for those who continue to read this story! Hope you follow/favorite the story because I still have a lot to give you guys! I still have a lot to improve and work and I'll try my best to give you better things! Also, stay safe!**

_**Hey! Thanks for reading this chapter, read the next one!**_

_**I do not own Solo Leveling. The ideas and fics in this story are mine though.**_

_**English is only my second language, pardon me for grammar errors.**_


	14. Unique

**Jinwoo - 38 **

**Haein - 37 **

**Suho - 8 **

**Sora - 2**

**Yo, I've inserted a new character. I just want the Sung fam to have like a daughter- (like you know Jinwoo having a princess or smth and Suho being that overprotective brother) **

**So Semi-Au chap!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**XIV. Unique**

**.**

**.**

Back in the erased timeline, she was known as the Blade Dancer, the only female S-Rank Hunter in South Korea. She became the Vice-Guild Master of the Hunter's Guild, one of the top guilds in the country after she awakened. She quickly rose to the top with all of her achievements and skills in battle. She was famous, her reputation well known to people. Those things she achieved in just a short amount of time.

People buzzed in excitement at such unusual feats as she was a woman. Hence, she was always asked for interviews and paparazzi would constantly find her anywhere. But she would always deny these requests. She did not want the attention. They sure had an arduous time trying to get her to face the camera and the people.

So, the swordswoman named Cha Haein was a mystery to the public. Mostly, they would only see her once or twice a year out in the public whenever there were special events held by the Association. One of the reasons why she did not like going out in the public was because of her heightened sense of smell a result of her unique physiology, especially once she awakened, wherein she could smell mana from living things. However, it bothered her greatly as the smell of mana leaking from most people is enough to make her vomit, churning her stomach upside down.

The stench was ominous. Filthy. She thinks it is too much for a person to bear. Unfortunately for her, her surroundings back then were filled with hunters, so pardon her when she cannot stay in big crowds.

Haein scrunched her nose from her thoughts as she washed the dishes in her home, memories suddenly flooding her mind as she does so. Shaking her head she finished her chore instead and prepares to go to the mall with her kids for the day.

"Mama!" A timid voice of a young girl ran towards her while clutching her teddy bear in one hand and on the other gripping the hem of her brother's shirt tightly.

"Mom.. she's crying again.." Her oldest son, Suho, stared worriedly at his younger sister. "I was trying to let her play with other children."

Haein placed the plates down and crouched down at their eye level. She gently wiped her daughter's tears. The girl sobbed more.

"Sora... baby, what's wrong?"

"..s-smells bad... owtside..." Sora sniffled.

**_Haein froze in her spot._**

When her husband came home, he immediately noticed the tense atmosphere. He checked the surroundings with his powers. 'Nothing out of the ordinary..'. The tension increased when he saw his wife sitting down the couch waiting for him, her eyes swollen.

"Dear, are you okay? What happened?" Jinwoo sat down and scooped her in an embrace, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

When she told him what happened that day he tried to lighten the mood first, saying something along the lines of, "Then will I smell nice to her too?". But his smile faded quickly as it appeared as soon as she explained that their daughter vomited earlier, spending her day nauseous and sick.

Jinwoo blinked in confusion and stared at his wife. Dumbfounded, he just listened and held her while she whispered 'what ifs' to his ears. Stories coming out for the first time from her experiences back then.

He caressed her hair in a soothing manner as he understood. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears and she told him that it hurts. It hurts to see her own daughter experiencing something like that at an early age.

And so, when the couple ran upstairs from the sound of the girl crying once again, Haein's brows furrowed and her lips were set in a grim line from the sight. Jinwoo moved and calmed their daughter down. He whispered soothing words and hugged her.

Few minutes passed before Sora was able to calm down and Jinwoo looked at his wife. Haein nodded, a sign for confirmation. It still works in a good way when it comes to him.

"She's so young... I do not want her to experience something worse than I did.. Jinwoo.." Haein mumbles later that night as they tried to rest in their bed, seeking solace after a tiring day. "I at least... got it when I was older... she's only two years old." She mumbled to him.

Jinwoo nodded, his grip tightened around her waist. He mumbled gentle words to her, consoling his wife from the memories. 'Till now, he had no idea how bad was it when it came to her ability, the unique mana smell. Now, their daughter has it as well? And it might be possible that it's stronger than her mother?

That night, sleep never came to the couple.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Another snippet... random ideas are constantly popping in my mind from time to time. But it's so short ugh. I am so sorry!**

**And I just want to share that I forgot my pass on my sns accts wth I am such a dumbass. I created a new account on twt tsk tsk but it's so empty meh. Find me if you wanna be friends lol Anw.**

**_Review Replies Corner:_**

_SomeRand0m : Seven Deadly Sins right? I haven't finished the manga yet, seems they finally had an explanation for the two asdfas I need to catch up- Anyways thank you again! You are so interactive with the story! Thank you for that._

_Yeah, the LN just really gives you a lot of ideas. AND the list is getting longer lol. Thank you again! Really I can't say anything else, thank you so much for your support. Stay safe!_

_lol I'm sorry, I just revised some chapters AHAHA sorry, but here's another update! And yes, Haein blushing etc, and especially Jinwoo getting smug over the mirror while he checks himself out HAHAHA and him getting flustered when he saw Haein is in his office. Guess I need to clear up some storage for a lot of incoming screenshots oops- And yes, I hope that 2020 will end great tbh tsk tsk._

_._

_DestinySkyDemon : Ohhh thank you!_

_Seven Deadly Sins! sobs I really need to catch up with it. I only watched it till the S2 of the anime then read some chaps in the manga. Seems it's finished right? ack._

_._

_Alyss Belle Creed : Aww thank you so much! I get excited as well when I post an update~ Thank you thank you! Is my story really okay? asdfghjkl_

_._

_Le055Li0n : Great to hear you think it is! Thank you! Here's a short update!_

_**.**_

**Thank you for the support! Also, I'm working on a long chapter for August 1... For S2 SL. Same day update? AHAHAH.**

**_._**

**Thank you for those who continue to read this story! Hope you follow/favorite the story because I still have a lot to give you guys! I still have a lot to improve and work and I'll try my best to give you better things! Also, stay safe!**

_**Hey! Thanks for reading this chapter, read the next one!**_

_**I do not own Solo Leveling. The ideas and fics in this story are mine though.**_

_**English is only my second language, pardon me for grammar errors.**_


	15. Siblings

**Jinwoo - 40 **

**Haein - 39 **

**Suho - 9 **

**Sora - 5**

**Another semi-au chap with Sora. :)**

**Neh = Yes**

**Oppa = Used by a girl to address an older boy**

**Tteokbokki = Spicy Rice Cake (usually topped with lots of cheese)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**XV. Siblings**

**.**

**.**

It's weekend yet the Sung Family was not complete. It seems the patriarch was scheduled for a meeting today with the city's leaders. That monthly report that he describes as _'boring'_.

Nonetheless, the balmy weather of the day set the home's mood into a good one. Bright rays of sunshine streamed into the living room where two kids were watching their morning cartoon.

The matriarch of the home just finished cleaning the plates from earlier and is now busy doing her usual work about the track association in her laptop.

_It really is a pleasant day. Peaceful._

However, like all things in this world. Everything comes to an end.

"Mom!" A young boy, with a little girl in tow, approached his mother from the living room. "Please!"

"Suho. We've talked about this before right?" A woman with long blonde hair looked up from her work and then leaned back against the couch.

"... But I want to play with my friends.. freely." The boy, Suho, mumbled in complaint as he crossed his arms against his chest then stared at the girl. Though hesitation pricked him.

"You still can. All we ask is from time to time check up on your sister right? She needs some time outside too. She can now, right baby?" Haein, their mother, smiled encouragingly at her kids.

"Neh, mama!" The girl giggled softly before facing her older brother and pouting. "Oppa- Lemme play too! Please~" She then sniffled, acting like she was about to cry.

"Oh.. Sora said please. What will you do, Suho?" Haein grinned slightly but she cover her lips with her hand before they can notice. Despite how her oldest acts around with his younger sister she knows that he's wrapped around her little finger. He can't say no to Sora. Haein was amused.

Suho stared down at his sister and he bit his lip in uncertainty. Sora gave him her signature pleading look. Her lips pursed, small hands clasped together, eyes teary and she sniffled. "Suho oppa..." She called.

Haein chuckled softly as she stared at her son's face. _'Mhmm... He gave in.'_

The boy sighed, relenting. Then he holds his sister's hand and nodded. "Okay, you can go with me."

Sora triumphantly giggled.

Suho whispered to his mother, "Mom... I still don't like it when I babysit..."

.

* * *

.

They walked hand in hand, the rays of the sun lighting the street as they did. The girl hummed happily as she skipped from time to time.

"Oppa.. when we go home. We can ask mama for tteokbokki!" Suho glanced at his sister before chuckling softly. "You mean we'll request for mama to make tteokbokki for lunch?"

"Mhm! With cheese!" Sora smiled widely and she spread her arms to the side, an attempt to mimic the melted cheese stretching. "Long cheese!"

"Yes.. long cheese!" Suho grinned and ruffled her hair in a playful manner.

"No! Not my hair!" The girl whined in complaint as she pushed her brother's hands away.

.

.

.

The siblings continued their walk like this. The older brother teased his sister from time to time but quickly changed his demeanor to that of a supportive brother when the girl started telling stories of her _'adventures'_ with her toys.

"Oi Suho! You're late! Let's play!" A boy Suho's age waved in greeting once he noticed the pair coming from the distance.

"Dongin- I'll be with you, just a second." Suho smiled and held his sister's hand, leading her to her favorite sandbox. "Sora. You want to play here right? I'll just be with them. We'll play tag." He smiled as Sora nodded. "Don't wander around. Call me if you need anything okay?"

"Neh!" Sora gave him a smile.

.

.

.

The sun's rays shone over the place, the atmosphere getting warmer as time passed by. The little girl, Sora, spent her time fixing the sandbox to a makeshift 'beach'. She hummed as she moved her bunny as if it was walking on the sand. "Mr. Bunny might drown! Stay on sand." Joy evident on her smiling face.

However, how life is, everything may come to an end.

"Hm? Smells bad-" Sora scrunched her nose and covered it. The kid passing by noticed and it immediately left a bad impression.

"Yah? What are you saying?" Her tone dripped with annoyance. She stood in front of Sora and crossed her arms. It seems there are two kids behind her.

_'This must be the group they call 'The Queen Bees' right?_' Sora thought.

"And you are playing in that for hours now! Give others a chance!" The other girl added.

Sora stared. She blinked as she noticed that they are bigger than her and they look scary.

"Uhm.. I was talking about Mr. Bunny- He smells like dust-" She nodded and lifted her plushie up and showed it to the girls.

"I do not care! Get out of there!" The girl in the center, may be their leader, took the bunny from her hands and threw it to the ground while she stomped her foot on it. "I am not in the mood so get out now!"

"No!" Sora's eyes widened and she stood up to stop the girl. "Stop it!" She was close to crying now.

The sight of her favorite toy getting kicked and dirtied made the girl panic. It was enough for her to push the other girl suddenly with force just to get the toy back.

"Ow! How dare you!" The other girl fell to the ground but she immediately stood up and stomped towards Sora who whimpered in fright.

"Go Naeun! Take revenge!" The other girls chided.

The girl screamed at the same time she raised her hand, Sora closed her eyes. In split second, Sora now held her cheek and she sniffled.

Then she cried. It seems the girl had slapped her.

"You made her cry Naeun!"  
"Why slap the kid!"

The girl, Naeun, blinked as she realized what she just did and she stuttered. "I- Oh no- I'm sorry!"

Sora's cries just grew louder.

"Hey! What are you doing to my sister!"

The three girls whipped their head at the direction of the voice and saw a boy running towards them.

"N-naeun... that's Suho!"  
"Oh my gosh, Naeun... you slapped his sister?!"

"I- no. Suho- it's not like what you think it is-" Naeun frantically waved her hand in attempt to explain the current situation to him.

"You slapped her! Get away from her!" Suho's voice quivered. His tone distinct with anger. His face contorted into a frown as he approached Sora and hugged her protectively. "Why are you bullying kids younger than you!"

"Suho- she was.. in the sandbox for too long. I was trying to-" Naeun gulped nervously. "She pushed me.. and I got angry- I'm sorry!"

"Yes Suho! Naeun was just trying to explain to her that it's good to give others a chance to play!"

"Still, you can just ask her nicely! No need to scare her and hit her!" Suho glared at the three as he attempted to calm his sister down.

"Oi Suho! Why are you yelling at my cousin!" Another boy jogged up towards them and looked confused at the scene.

"Dongin! Naeun hit Sora!" Suho stood up and gritted his teeth as he let Sora hide behind him.

"What? She did what?" Dongin looked at his cousin in question but the girl just shook her head and said, "But I was trying to say to her to stop playing there-"

"Suho, it was an accident- calm down."

"Dongin! She slapped my sister! And even ruined her toy!"

"Then you should've kept watch on her! Not leaving her here!"

"Who told me to play at the far side of the park huh?"

"What- why are you putting this on me!"

The argument of the boys continued and Suho angrily gripped Dongin's collar.

"Please stop!" The girls tried to stop the two.

**"ARGH!"**

.

* * *

.

Haein gawked at her kids when they came back home. "Suho- Sora?!"

Jinwoo just got home and he was in the middle of taking off his coat when the two came in. He stopped moving and stared. "Huh?"

The siblings went home after the incident but each had brought their own evidence of such happening. Sora's eyes was puffy and red while she held her dirty bunny, there were some stitches cut as well on its side as some stuffing was out. Moreover, Suho has a cut on his lip that was bleeding, his face was covered in dirt, both of his arms have scratches on them and it looked like he was panting.

"What happened?" Haein and Jinwoo immediately approached their kids.

.

.

.

She thinks she'll have a headache sooner or later. It seems their kids got into a fight once her oldest saw that a girl slapped Sora and ruined her toy. Suho was agitated and it did not help that he had an argument with his friend and it ended up into a fight that left them their own minor injuries. Thankfully, the other girls were able to restrain them both and one _'please'_ from Sora made Suho change his mind immediately and clear things up before going home.

After letting Sora calm down first and promising her that tomorrow morning she'll have her bunny back as good as new, she immediately fell asleep in her room.

Jinwoo was tasked handling their oldest but still, she was worried and so she went downstairs.

.

.

.

_'Damn.'_ His son really got some of his genes didn't he?

It seems a punch from him had left the other kid a swollen cheek. And this all from his child that he sealed his powers off.

But is it bad to also feel something like pride for his kid? He's proud how he was able to think on his feet and protect his sister even though the results were this. The context was there, and he knows Suho understands this.

However, he also feels troubled at some point that Suho can get too agitated for him to result to violent behavior. Maybe this is a part of a kid's growth? He kind of remembers he had some sort of experience like this as well back in his childhood.

"Ah well... Just remember to avoid things like this next time okay Suho?" He rested his arms over his things and he stared at his son.

"Yeah dad... I'm sorry." Suho mumbled as he sat down the couch and leaned against it, feeling exhausted.

"Your father's right, Suho... Although it was correct that you protected your sister, the way you did it was not good." Haein's voice echoed in the room as she approached her two boys and sat beside her husband, who smiled and pecked her cheek in greeting.

"Yes mom... I'll say sorry tomorrow." Suho nodded and gulped. The boy was nervous, it really is a serious thing when his parents both scolded him at something.

Haein smiled and nodded, no additional words needed if he understood. She glanced at her side and saw Jinwoo grinning a bit at his son. She knows he must be thinking something along the lines of,_ 'I'm proud of my kid.'_. So she rolled her eyes and pinched his cheek hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" Jinwoo frowned as he caressed his cheek.

"Jinwoo, that was not even painful okay? I know." Haein whispered to him and rolled her eyes again before glancing back at Suho. She smiled.

"So... you don't like babysitting at all? Hmm, Suho?" She grinned.

Suho groaned loudly. "Mom!"

It's really true. It seems his father's playful side rubbed off on his mother now, _in a bad way._

Well, for him.

.

* * *

**Hey! 15th Chapter! Wow it's a miracle, I'm able to continue the story more and more! Thanks to you guys!**

**And finally! My request to the admins of the site to add Solo Leveling/나 혼자만 레벨업 ****in the list of the categories has been approved! We already have our own category for Solo Leveling! YASSSS. I've updated the story's general information as well. Now you can find SL fanfics easier with the sub-category! Spread the word!**

**So I'm back with another semi au chap with our Sung Family (add in my oc Sora). I just imagine Suho being that over protective brother in his own way. In the light novel, it's kinda shown how a gentleman he is. He always let his friend (a girl) win over their rock, paper and scissors game and carry their school bags while they walk back home. Hope you like this chapter! **

**Review Replies Corner:**

_Sungawd Ra : Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy more of the new and upcoming chapters!_

_._

_SomeRand0m : It seems I always update before midnight lol! Sorry about that. Thank you once again! I just really like talking with you guys so I try to interact faster with updates. Wow, that's so kind of you! Thank you thank you!_

_Same tbh, author did not really explain so much about traits like that. But maybe that's one of the side effects of the entities leaking mana in the world in their own ways. YES, I was kind of confused why they only had one kid. But yeah, that's why I tried making some reason like in one of my previous chapters how carrying the Sovereign's child may be too much on Haein- so hence that. But still, another kid might've been really possible... so I inserted Sora here in the story. And that's that, here's another update! More wallpapers from s2 then more possible cover for fanfics. _

_._

_Asakura Alice : YES, the author was, I guess, a bit cruel on that part wherein no one can remember Jinwoo's sacrifices. Yeah, there's like few fanfics about it. sighs. Thank you! I'm really frustrated at the lack of fics about Solo Leveling so I made my own one HAHA though it's only a oneshot compilation. Oh. I am sorry to hear that, English is my second language, it's not my native one. I hope you still enjoy my stories though- _

_It is not weird! I really thank you very much for liking my story! I'm happy that you do, thank you for that! Ohh you like the au from chap 14? Am I right? _

_Gracias! /sends hearts/_

_._

_Le055Li0n : Another update for you! Hope you'll like it!_

_._

**_By the way guys, what I have up my sleeve for August 1 is the bomb- I'm actually excited for it. I'm happy for how I wrote it. It hits you right in the feels ack. So make sure to check for any update that day! 'Cause... yeah. :) And I have another update planned within that week. Post celebration for S2 of Solo Leveling lol. So... be ready-_**

**.**

_**Hey! Thanks for reading this chapter, read the next one!**_

_**I do not own Solo Leveling. The ideas and fics in this story are mine though.**_

_**English is only my second language, pardon me for grammar errors.**_


	16. Never

**Jinwoo - With a 20 yr old body **

**Suho - 35**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**XVI. Never**

**.**

**.**

_Their love blossomed thereby._

_Witnessed by the stars of the night sky._

_One's flame burned bright._

_The other burned overnight._

_He screamed in fright._

_She smiled, with no might._

_._

_._

_"Dear... come here." Haein weakly mumbled as she moved her hand to motion for the man standing by the doorway to come sit beside the bed._

_"Are you okay?" She continued. She smiled as she felt his hand over hers and she interwtined their fingers together._

_"Haein..." Jinwoo mumbled. His lips quivered._

_"Dear... It's not your fault okay?" Haein smiled then she squeezed his hand. "I guess.. it's my time."_

_Jinwoo shook his head repeatedly as he said these words, "I'll look for a way... there must be a way." Hope pouring out of his lips._

_"Dear... I can feel it. It's about to end." Haein's eyes glistened with unshed tears. As she took a deep breath she stared at her husband. Her eyes full of warmth and love of her husband. "Jinwoo... if there's a time that would come where you'll find someone new... promise me that you won't push the person away... promise me that you'll give yourself another chance at happiness even when I'm gone." Haein gently cupped his cheeks and wiped his tears away. Jinwoo still refused to acknowledge the words she's saying._

_"My love... promise me that I won't be your cage."_

.

.

.

This might be one of the punishments that he's destined to experience ever since he decided to stay in this world permanently. The emissary of the Rulers warned him once that his powers might be too much for this world. But he did not realize just how deep it can affect him and his surroundings.

Although he knew that there was a possibility, that the chances were high for her case as they were different. He is the Shadow Sovereign and she... is just human...

_She aged, he didn't._

_She can get sick, he can't._

_She gets tired, he won't._

_She's now weak, he's not._

Although she's somehow not fully human anymore as she's with him for a lot of years and even received some of his mana for her safety and wellbeing, furthermore, they had a child together. That fully counts as something right?

However, it still affected her. His power over death. Her health deteriorated over time as she aged. Being with him made that worse. It did not help.

So his wife, Cha Haein, passed away at 61.

Jinwoo cried himself to sleep when that day came.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The streets of Tokyo bustled with people. Each trying to get to their homes quickly. The rush hour just hits different doesn't it? Voices overlapped with each other. Several people sprinted towards the train station. People lined up for a restaurant.

Tokyo bustled with people and Jinwoo found it unnerving.

Pulling his cap down and shoving his hands in his coat's pockets, he crossed the road, walking through the pedestrian lane once the sign lit green.

He walked towards the shopping district, looking for something to eat for dinner. He was in the mood for ramen.

After going inside a shop he randomly chose, he found a seat beside the window on its second floor. It gave him the view of the night sky and the cityscape.

His fingers tapped the table as he waited. He stared.

_It's her anniversary today_. It has been 6 years since that day. Jinwoo closed his eyes. Different thoughts swirled in his mind.

After fixing some of their papers, he declared to the world that he was dead, _Sung Jinwoo was dead_. Cause of death: old age, died 6 months after his wife died.

Through some strings he was able to find himself a new identity. He goes by the name Tatsuki Gin, a man from a poor household in the province and was only able to fill up his necessary documents when his parents died when he was 16 years old. Tatsuki Gin was now 20 years old, a clerk in a publishing company.

That was the first things he did. He tried to establish a new life on his own. Trying to distract himself from the grief of Haein's death that still continued to haunt him to this day.

His son, Suho is alive and well. He's still in Seoul, now living with his wife. He was the one who encouraged him in trying to fulfill his mother's wish. Telling him, "Dad... do what she asked you to."

He stared at him then, silently listening to his words. _'Find your happiness once more..'_ She said.

He looked down at his clasped hands and he sighed.

Although the world's risk to danger has been reduced a long time ago, there are still some times when another being would try to take over the place. It was a good thing that he was able to unlock Suho's powers and when he was 18 years old. He's now helping him to manage the world's safety.

He chuckled a bit at the memory. Suho that day was so surprised when he saw who was the final boss in the makeshift dungeon he did. He was even more shocked when they went back through the portal and arrived at their home and Haein just prepared some of his favorite food as a gift. That night they talked and talked about countless stories of their time, Suho enjoying every bit of it.

"Tatsuki-san! Funny seeing you here!" A woman suddenly called his 'name' and approached him in his seat.

Jinwoo blinked. _'Ah.. Honami-san'_ It was the woman from work that always gave him tips around the place. Sometime she gave him food whenever she noticed that he had nothing to eat for lunch.

Honami is too bubbly. Too energetic. Though she looked fine. Some even find her attractive, she has her long brown hair that she always tied up to ponytail at work and with every step she makes, her hair bounces with her. But right now she let it down. She was always wearing that cheeky smile of hers, her eyes forming a crescent shape once she does.

Honami then sat in front of him. Greeting him with a smile. "Is it fine if I sit with you?"

"Oh... it's fine."

"Having dinner?"

"Yeah... I was craving for some ramen.. you?"

"Sugoi! Actually I am too! Then... is it fine for me to eat with you?" She asked while puffing up her cheeks cutely.

Jinwoo just nodded at her and uttered, "Sure.."

It may be because of his still potent abilities, or it might be just a hunch. But the girl was always close to him when he's around. He would always find her talking to him during breaks, or find the chance to help him with his tasks. He would always sense her presence around him. It bothered him greatly.

Igrit once mentioned it too. _[My liege... the lady may be interested in you.]_

He thinks so too.

However, he was uncomfortable with it. It felt different. It's unnerving.

_... It's not her._

It's a feeling that gnawed his insides.

The thought left him staring distractedly at the woman in front of him. However, Honami interpreted this in a different way as a blush suddenly mottled her cheeks.

"Tatsuki-san... I-I have something to tell you as well." She started as she shyly tucked a hair strand over her ear.

Jinwoo's eyes widened in realization. The next words she said sounded hollow to his ears. "...I like you." Her voice echoed in his mind.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Jinwoo walked back home. Taking the road through a dark alley as a shortcut. He was trying to avoid people. He's not really in the mood to see them or hear them.

Sometimes he thinks that his abilities are too much for him... heightened senses, hearing, perception.

He can detect things even when far away. He can hear things.

That's why he does not like crowds.

And also that is the reason why he quickly took off from the incident earlier.

Honami basically confessed to him. Saying she liked him ever since he set foot in the company.

Jinwoo's ear buzzed from dread. Everything was suddenly too much for him. He felt sick.

The day that he most feared has come. The day when fate decides to present him the chance to fulfill Haein's wish.

The day when the burden on his shoulder would double the weight. It increased tenfold.

Jinwoo slammed the door of his home close once he arrived and he slumped weakly against the wall. He clutched his head in confusion.

_._

_Would he fulfill his promise?_

_._

_Would he do it?_

_._

_Should he?_

_._

_Will he?_

_._

_'Dear... have another chance for your happiness once I'm gone.'_ She told him. He nodded in understanding.

However, he did otherwise. He rejected the woman earlier.

It has been 6 years...

'Till now. He can't bring himself to succumb to the idea of him having another person to love. For him to cherish.

Even now, or even in the future. He knows.

That his happiness would always be with her. Haein. His lover, his wife, his other half, his soul mate.

_But she's gone._

_._

* * *

**Hey hey hey... So how was it? You like it? Does it hurt right in the feels-? This idea really hit me in the middle of the night almost at 1am and really... I wrote it immediately. It's kind of hard being the only one with the immortality stuffs (aka Jinwoo) so what do you think? If ever it would be canon, how do you think Jinwoo will address this particular problem about Haein being human-? **

**Hurray for Season 2 of the manhwa! This chapter is dedicated for that! Stay tuned for another update within this week for something like a post celebration for the manhwa. It's a long one... a fluff one. Wait for it!**

**AND I just saw pics of SL from twitter. And damn, Jinwoo looks so fine af. Really. I am so excited. The forgotten hype I had before has been reignited after 4 months! Support the manhwa once again!**

**Again another thing, there's a double update for Solo Leveling manhwa. Did you read it? Chapter 112? Y'ALL. I am so hyped wtf. Sorry go on, continue reading.**

**Review Replies Corner:**

_Vizeon : Thank you! Hope you'll like the upcoming chapters._

_._

_SomeRand0m : I see Jinwoo like that kind of person that will really place judgement so bad upon the culprit when he's pissed- _

_Yeah, I still really think of that sometimes. What if he did not drink the Chalice of Rebirth? What if he was just escorted to another parallel world but the one before still exists. It's a great idea for a side story really. Maybe someday I'll just randomly upload a new chapter like that- _

_I always want to interact with the people who read my story, and same, my friends do not read manhwas... I can't let out my thoughts to them, so find me here haha. Thank you! The SL sub category was finally approved, hurray for the readers and writers! That really warms my heart, thank you. Anything for the world of SL!_

_Here's the new chapter, hope you'll like it. _

_._

_Le055Li0n : YES! Thank you for pointing that out. I'm trying to write the characters in a more realistic way. How they would react to certain things, or what would their actions be when influenced by intense emotions. Much more like that. Like a human? Mhm. _

_._

_Asakura Alice : Thank you so much! __(ᗒᗩᗕ)՞ I hope you'll like more of the chapters in the future!_

_Yes, finally we have our own sub category for SL! _

_Oh yes, the manhwa would start once again on August 1. I guess I'll upload more chapters depending on the situation heh. But be ready! I randomly update to be honest. ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡ Here's a new chapter!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hey! Thanks for reading this chapter, read the next one!**_

_**I do not own Solo Leveling. The ideas and fics in this story are mine though.**_

_**English is only my second language, pardon me for grammar errors.**_


	17. Clash

**Jinwoo - 26**

**Haein - 25**

**If you want to hear the song I've inserted a bit in this chapter, just search Elaine - Wake Up. :)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**XVII. Clash**

**.**

**.**

The clouds loomed over the horizon. It's dull, the gray color sending out a warning. Light flashed between the skies. The clouds transforming into something black and tumultuous.

The traffic along the highway because of its toll gates already sent out headaches to people. But two people in one of these vehicles lined up had more than a migraine to worry about.

"What are you saying!" Exclaimed a young woman as she faced the person on the driver's seat. "There's no problem in that!"

"What. I'm. Saying. Is. That you should've at least reprimanded him!" The man gritted his teeth in anger and he angrily honked the car horn. "Move! These problematic old men!"

"Jinwoo! Do not say that!" The woman glared at the man and slapped him on his shoulder. "For your information, you are pretty old in some sense too!"

"WHAT! Haein! Are we still not done about that topic?" Jinwoo gawked at her in disbelief and he shook his head. "You are changing the subject! I'm telling you, you should have not let him... just touch you like that!"

"But it was just on my waist! It's not like its on my chest or anything!" Haein defended and she rolled her eyes.

"It can pass as sexual harassment if he moved his hand, stroking you! And it's almost at your chest I am telling you! I can see his intentions!" Jinwoo groaned in disbelief. _'Does this woman know how guys can be so evil?'_

_._

* * *

.

_Lights flashed continuously from the media's cameras. Everything was aimed at three people on the front right now. Two men and a woman in between._

_The man dressed in formal suits smiled at the cameras while the woman just gave a wave and a subtle curl of her lips in attempt to smile._

_"We are here right now in our press conference with our star athlete in track and field! Miss Cha Haein! She is with her manager and sponsor for their upcoming event..."_

_"Good Afternoon." The woman dressed in her sports gear with a jacket on top bowed in greeting._

_"Now, Miss Cha. What are your thoughts about the children asking for you to be their coach?"_

_"Is there any possibility of you retiring soon Miss Cha?"_

_"Do you have any boyfriend?"_

_"How's your injury from last season?"_

_"Is it true that your sponsor agreed to finance the event because of a deal made between you two?"_

_"Miss Cha!"_

_"Haein-ssi!"_

_The athlete was swamped with questions from the media once the press conference started. Their voices overlapped with each other in attempts to be noticed and be answered by the woman._

_'When will this end...' Haein thought._

_An hour passed by before the conference ended with her trying her best to answer their question in a truthful way. Using that technique to answer a question with another question, or that one wherein you answer but you leave out other details._

_Fortunately, they bought most of what she said. She sighed silently. This must be the effect of not coming to the public occasionally. So, when she called for conferences like these, the press would get so excited and would panic for their long list of questions that she can answer. The questions in their mind may be provided with answers and everything can make sense if she does a conference or even interviews._

_The three stood up and moved to pose for a picture. It might be used for the headlines or something._

_At the far side of the room a man stood at the corner. Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed as he watched his surroundings._

_His eyes squinted in suspicion. His gut saying something to him. An inkling._

_As Haein's manager moved to stand beside the woman, the sponsor immediately wrapped his arm around the woman quickly. Haein was not able to react in complaint as the press were taking pictures already._

_But Jinwoo can see even with these blinding lights. The guy's hand kept moving up and down on Haein's waist. As if checking her physique... stroking her clothed skin._

_'Ah... pervert.' Jinwoo clicked his tongue in annoyance and he cracked his knuckles._

_The crowd dispersed. The press now tidying up their things. Jinwoo moved._

_People screamed in the hallway when suddenly the sponsor tripped and hit his head on the concrete wall badly. Blood flowed out his nose._

.

* * *

.

"Yeah? But he's a sponsor to an event!" Haein argued and stared at her boyfriend.

"Oh god.. what's with that mindset! Just because he's a sponsor or whatever does not give him the excuse to just fondle or touch you women with hidden intentions like that! OKAY?!" Jinwoo yelled at her. His deep voice rang within the vehicle. He stared at her wide eyed and it seems he was panting a bit.

Haein bit her lip and just stared at him. _'He's got a point...'_ She thought and instead looked forward to the road and stayed silent. She still refused to back down however because she knows he did something too.

"Yeah? But you did not even tell me about your certain mission huh?" She mumbled.

"What?" Jinwoo blinked as he took the ticket from the toll gate. "What?" He repeated when she did not answer.

"Tsk. Sehwan told me. You were injured in your recent operation but you hid it from me." Haein snorted and made quoting gestures with her fingers. "And you are the Sovereign whatsoever. I guess the Sovereign would not bother eh?" Haein stared and pointed a finger in accusation at the man.

Jinwoo's jaw hang open. _'Sehwan. Why. I'll kill you.'_ He cursed in his mind before glancing at his fuming girlfriend. _'So the tables have turned now?'_

_._

* * *

.

_Red and blue lights flickered around their surroundings. The light reflected in the building's windows. Yellow tape can be seen from both sides to prevent people from coming inside the area. The building looked abandoned at this point. They evacuated the people living in it an hour ago._

_A man stood tall near one of the cars and he looked up at the building. His long coat swaying a bit with each breeze from the wind. Jinwoo pocketed his hands as he hummed in thought._

_"Sir! Reports from witnesses inside the building indicate that there must have been some foul play regarding Mr. Choi's death from earlier. They suspect the culprit might still be inside and holding hostages." A guy in his police uniform approached them and reported the current happenings regarding the situation._

_The detective unit of the police department has been called to assist their police brothers in investigating the apparent death of Mr. Choi. A tenant living in room 573. He hanged himself in his bedroom, his secretary found his corpse an hour later. That afternoon his team investigated the surrounding areas and the crime scene but the things they found led to confusion. 'This might be something big.' Sehwan told him earlier._

_Suicide can be ruled out. There were traces of fingerprints surrounding the home of the victim. And a CCTV video shows that someone came into his room 2 hours ago before his death. Immediate investigation was requested and the victims neighbors were asked questions._

_The killer was still in there. The CCTV videos did not show the man leaving the building. It is highly probable that he's hiding inside. Must be a dumb one? He does not know._

_He actually deduced everything hours ago. When they first stepped foot into the building. His extraordinary perception gave him an idea. And further investigation from his soldiers gave him the confirmation. The suspect was still in the building. And he's hiding in the storage room. He does feel some kind of fear from that certain place. Guess the man realized what he did and his conscience is now haunting him._

_Anyways, although he knows all these information, he can't just go in and arrest the man. That would be too suspicious for his liking, especially he's trying to be normal in this world. So he just gave out some useful hints. Subtle is good._

_"Bravo, this is Alpha. Tell Unit 1 to infiltrate target room on my count..."_

_Jinwoo glanced at the head of this operation and he hummed more. 'This'll be good...' He thought._

_Few minutes later they were able to talk to the man. And he guessed there were some negotiations as the unit came out of the building alongside with the 'suspect'. However, like he surmised, he was holding a child to his chest while pointing the gun to the girl's head._

_And he screamed frantically. Like a lunatic. Jinwoo clicked his tongue in annoyance as he walked, joining the group of guys trying to talk to him._

_"Drop the gun sir. Everything would be handled accordingly if you surrender." He added while he tapped his foot impatiently against the pavement. 'Should I use it?'_

_[My liege!]_

_His laid back attitude might've been it or the fact that he was not alert that time due to his boredom. Due to those reasons, he did not notice that the man screamed in fear once again and pointed the gun at the crowd in panic. Aiming it randomly to the crowd. And in his fright, he pulled the trigger. His eyes widened, his instincts kicking in as he pushed a civilian out of the way from the bullets._

_However, one of the stray bullet caught him in his leg, driving him backward with a few steps then his balance collapsed._

_"Sir!"_

.

* * *

.

"No.. I was.. Yes.. I got shot when we went to Busan for the special operation but during the week I was able to heal 'normally' so when I came back I was good a new-" Jinwoo tried to explain.

"No need to tell me your extraordinary healing control. What I am saying is. You did not care to tell me!" Haein groaned.

"I- Well... I did not want to worry you during your training! It was nothing serious-" Jinwoo backed away a bit as he saw Haein's eyes glinting dangerously as she scooted closer to him. He gulped.

"Yeah? Yeah? Really. Hmm. Okay." Haein mumbled. "There's a lot of things you haven't told me even before! Are you even planning on telling me about it this time?" She stared at him.

Jinwoo was getting frustrated as seconds passed by. "Why what's wrong about it! It's my life. You are not even my mom!" He yelled at her.

She blinked.

He bit his lip in realization.

"I- wow. Okay. Yes I am not your mother. B-but I am someone important in your life as well right?! So I guess I have a place at least in your life that has the right to know if you are hurt or something! I do not even care about your activities or whatever, what I'm telling you the problem is the fact you did not care to tell me! I worry! Even though you are the Shadow Sovereign or something. Or the fact you can take care of yourself. I STILL WORRY BECAUSE I- I CARE!" Haein yelled back at him as she sniffled and gulped. Trying to wipe her eyes that's glazing from emotion.

"Haein- I-"

"PULL OVER! I'm getting out!" Haein suddenly yelled and took her bag from the bag and tried to move the steering wheel in his grasp.

"Haein! Stop!"

"I am getting out!"

The vehicle stopped beside the sidewalk and Haein unlocked the door to get out. Jinwoo groaned and he got out of the car too before looking at her from the other side, yelling. "Haein! Babe! Stop this! We need to talk about this!"

"NO! I am mad and I do not want to talk to you!"

This must be really an unfortunate day for the couple because the sky started to cry.

It started raining. Droplets from the sky falling at an alarming rate. Lightning flashed once again.

"Shit!" Haein yelled to the sky.

"Haein! Come back inside! You're going to get wet!" Jinwoo screamed and walked to push her back inside the car.

"No!" Haein struggled to get free.

"Don't be stubborn!" Jinwoo grumbled and closed the door as she got inside and ran towards the driver's seat to go in and immediately drives back to the nearest place they got, Haein's apartment.

The ride towards her home was unusually awkward and quiet. The rain drummed wildly on the car's roof.

_'Wake up, Listen up. Smell the coffee... Its yourself holding onto you.. '_ Music with a playful beat suddenly played from the radio. Jinwoo smashed the button to turn it off.

.

* * *

.

"Hey! Haein- please!" Jinwoo followed Haein as soon as they got into her apartment.

"Jinwoo- no. I don't want to talk with you when I am mad!" Haein panted a bit as she stared at him and sighed deeply.

Jinwoo rubbed the bridge of his nose and he sighed as well.

Haein glanced outside through the window. "But.. stay the night here. Seems the storm would not stop for awhile..." She mumbled before walking towards her room.

Then there was thunder followed by lightning; the wind blew; the rain poured.

**.**

**.**

**.**

He was fond of her apartment now. He knows how she organized her things. Where things are placed in the kitchen. Which shelf she uses to put her favorite snacks.

Her apartment reeked too much of her. Her smell filled his nostrils. A hint of vanilla and then sometimes that refreshing citrus scent from her shampoo. It's intoxicating.

He sighed and stretched out his legs on the couch. _'Man.'_ He grumbled lowly. Sometimes they do get into fights and arguments as this. But not like this where they won't talk about it after and clear things up.

That was the best thing about their relationship. They can understand each other. They know how to handle things when there's a change in their current situation. They know when the other has a shift in the mood. He chuckled, _'Well, have a girlfriend that is usually expressionless.'_ Surely people will develop that uncanny ability to detect something.

So he understands. He understood, that the reason why Haein refused to talk to him earlier because she feels mad. And you can't talk to another person when anger is their drive for any possible action. It's the most important thing to be cautious of. _'Never talk to someone that is mad.'_ He nodded.

And so, he's giving her time to calm down. Probably sooner or later they'll talk about it.

He hugged the pillow and buried his face on it. _'Hmm.. Haein.'_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

She's shaking. She looked at herself in her mirror and breathed deeply, trying to calm down. Why did she shut herself in the bathroom? She rolled her eyes at her own stupidity.

When her breathing was even, she decided to wash herself and change her clothes into her casual ones. Then she looked at the mirror again.

It's a good thing that her rational side still acted out of reflex. She was supposed to lash at him bare and full in the car but she was able to restrain herself_. 'Do not say things in anger.'_ She always reminded herself that sentence. It's a good advice she got from reading books in her free time. In addition to that, it was one of her trainings in being an athlete. Do not let your anger control you. It is a way of exercising rationality and sportsmanship.

She nodded. They'll be fine. After all these years they are together fights are not that a big thing anymore, because she knows they can make up after each situation. That shows just how much understanding and trust there is in their relationship.

But its not every time, because some things can trigger you and it might start something big. Just like what happened earlier.

A topic that they can talk about and resolve peacefully went down the drain. Instead, it became an argument and eventually a fight with each other. Result? Anger at each other.

She almost let herself be controlled by it. She was exasperated.

"Okay okay. Haein. You are calm now right?" She nodded at her own reflection before slowly opening the door.

Her apartment was dark. Moonlight slid in through her windows. Haein walked towards the couch and the sight that greeted her made her chuckle.

Jinwoo was sprawled on the couch. And it did not look good because of his height. His legs stuck out from the couch. He looked uncomfortable in that position. His frame was tense, as if he's waiting for the next thing to happen. Under the moonlight his eyes glowed when he faced her. Then he stared.

Haein cocked a brow at him before sighing. "Stop staring would you?.." She whispered lightly as she pushed his legs away to sit down the couch.

Jinwoo blinked. He got distracted by her for a second. Moonlight and Haein does not make him feel good. He nods as he realized. She was too gorgeous in the moonlight. He can't help but stare. So he coughed awkwardly and he fixed his position to sit.

For a long moment, they stared at each other. The sky darkened once again as the clouds moved. The room darkened, the sound of soft rain can be heard once again.

"Jinwoo.."

"I'm sorry.."

Both said at the same time and they blinked.

"Uh.. let me first." Jinwoo whispered. She nodded.

"I'm sorry for not telling you things like those... I guess... I was too engrossed in thinking that it's not good for you to worry like that... I got ahead of myself didn't I? But it seems I've worried you more by not telling you..." He nodded. "I'm sorry again for saying that... you are not my mom or anything.. I-.. You are a great part of my life right now. I'm not even sure I'll be the same if I'm without you... I got mad too and I haven't restrained myself and then I said something stupid as that." He sighed. "I can't believe I said something that hurt you... I'll be better next time." Jinwoo finished. He reached out to grab her hand and squeezed it gently. Haein stared at him.

It's her turn now. "Sorry for lashing at you earlier... I... I got too mad as well. I'm sorry about saying things.. I'll be mindful of people around me next time.. I.. I was scared when he grabbed me. The feeling still lingers to be honest..." She sighed then she felt Jinwoo's hand wrap around her waist so she smiled instead. "I guess, I thought I can't say anything... because he's one of the higher ups. As you've said. I can't have that mindset. Sorry, and I'm not trying to be a clingy partner or anything... I just want you to at least, when something bad happens... Tell me?" She mumbled. Jinwoo nodded in understanding.

And so, the fight ends. The couple made up and cleared up the misunderstandings.

The night was well spent. Haein's laughter can be heard for awhile when Jinwoo almost got himself wet when he tripped while holding the soup he made. Jinwoo grinned widely when he tickled her sides once again in revenge and lifted her up high to tease her. Haein snorted in joy when she saw the face her boyfriend made when she reminded him that officially he's about 50 years old or more. Jinwoo smiling as he lifted the woman up bridal style and brought her to her bed when she fell asleep in the middle of watching the movie.

He laid down with her and covered themselves with the blanket before wrapping his arms around her protectively, resting his hand on the small of her back. Haein opened her eyes groggily, still half asleep then she looked at him.

"Love you.."

"Good night.. love you too."

She smiled gently when she inhaled his scent. He smelled of rain and night, a masculine musk she still found soothing. She laid her head on his arm.

They both fell asleep easily. Tired from the events of the day. Still, content with each other wrapped around each other's arms.

The night air was chilly from the rain, it was cold and the wind nonexistent. But the warmth they had was enough to lull themselves to sleep.

.

* * *

**I'm sorry if I just updated even though I said that I'll update quickly after that last chapter. Tch, I'm not feeling well lol my body aches all over, kind of overworked myself doing tasks and then I let myself be drenched from the rain the other day. Tadah, my body says no to all of the dumb things I did. Especially my shoulders, they hurt so bad tch. So I'm resting for now and continuously listening to Unravel once again... Anyways-**

**Manhwa's Chapter 113 is out by 12am KST Aug 6! Read it! 'Cos damn, Haein's too badass, she has a panel in which her eyes glowed it's lit... Jinwoo's playful side showed a bit. And yep he hugged her loosely..**

**And I was supposed to update this story's cover with that... but... the cover was too cheesy and so nah I did not change it... Anyways, again-**

**So far.. this is the longest chapter in the story, more than so from Chapter 13: Alone. Is the chapter good? Was I able to make up for that last depressing chapter? It's been awhile since I wrote some fluff. Tell me your thoughts! **

**Review Replies Corner:**

.

_DestinySkyDemon : It's a new take on one factor of Jinwoo tbh. Yes I do agree that he would do that. He may pass his powers onto Suho someday. However I thought, that with the given setting of the chapter, it may be still too early for that. And with the fact in mind that Suho might have his own love life or something too. And Jinwoo ,with his sacrificial tendency, may hesitate to pass it to Suho. But, maybe in another chapter it would happen hah- Thank you for your thoughts! I appreciate it._

_._

_Asakura Alice : Yes, it may be a fact overlooked by some fans. Jinwoo is immortal in some sense after inheriting everything from Osborne/Ashborn. Would everyone pass and he would continue living? Would he give some of his powers to his wife so that she won't be mortal anymore? A lot of questions and what ifs! __That too, Jinwoo was originally established as a solo, alone hero fighting threats that is dangerous to the world. We did have a happy ending, with Jinwoo getting Haein back in his life, and even starting a family with her. But in the end, would it be the same? Would everything stay as it is? THE FEELS FOR JINWOO. _

_Thank you so much! Oh there may be some continuation- This chapter is one of my favorites now. LOL Third party appeared! Girl confessed! What do you do?- oops _

_Aw, I'm happy that you do! I appreciate your comments! Here, a new chapter once again! Thank you for the continuous support! /sends love/ _

_._

_SomeRand0m : That's why I was so hyped- hahaha. The feels for that chapter was too much. Yes, I think Jinwoo's love for Haein is too pure and genuine that it would be hard for him to move on._

_Yes, maybe. A lot of what ifs tbh. The author did not really give us too much information to work on with our characters. AND YES once again. I think so too, it may be hard for Jinwoo to give that burden, his powers and everything, to pass it onto Suho. Oh damn, if Suho died? That'll be a lot of tears and feels. I just got an idea from that oh my god- hah let's see if we'll ever have a chapter like that someday!_

_They both look too damn fine in the new chaps of the manhwa. Wow- The art improved too, I think. Oho, you noticed! Well- who knows... I wanna be mysterious hahaha. For the tears you shed for last chapter, I hope this new chapter sufficed for that! Once again, Thank you so much for your continuous support! /sends hearts/_

_._

_Vizeon : Aha well surprise! Yes yes, I agree. Jinwoo was more humanlike when he was around her. And that's one of the reasons that I did not let Jinwoo be affected by the new girl. I just don't feel like Jinwoo would move on that easily from her. If you know what I mean. So nope- Anyways, hope you like the new chapter! Thank you for your thoughts!\_

.

_Le055Li0n : I agree so much! Jinwoo's character was really written with tragedy tbh. From the start wherein he keep on fighting for his sister and such, even though it seems the world was so against him then to his new powers and new burden of fighting those who are a threat. He was always ready to succumb to anything if it means it would save everybody he loves. The happy ending given to us by the author kind off washed that fact away. I felt so bad for Jinwoo when in one chapter in the novel, where he mentioned he started having the hobby of writing anything that he experienced when he was in the dimensions. The feels wow._

_Thank you for the thoughts! Here's a new chapter hope you like it!_

_._

_chisatochan21 : Hi! Thank you so much for your support, hope you'll like this new update as well. Aww, let's see. I have some plans for continuing some chapters that I already posted- so stay tuned! Thank you once again!_

**.**

**Hi! If you like the story, thank you so much! Happy reading as always!**

**.**

_**Thanks for reading this chapter, wait for the next one!**_

_**I do not own Solo Leveling. The ideas and fics in this story are mine though.**_

_**English is only my second language, pardon me for grammar errors.**_


	18. Meeting

**Jinwoo - 17**

**Haein - 16**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**XVIII. Meeting**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_People who are meant for each other,_

_Always finds one another,_

_Each a beholder._

_No distance can be measured,_

_Every memory treasured,_

_Both hearts owned, captured._

.

.

_'In the end, have I become an existence surplus to this world?'_

_When the chain of his thoughts reached there, he spotted a certain familiar face jogging past the ice cream shop. As if he was entranced, Jinwoo got up, pushed open the front door, and stepped outside._

_Without a doubt, when moving forward, there would come many occasions in the future where he'd have to ponder whether remaining in this world was a good idea or not._

_However..._

_'As long as there is a reason for me to stay, even if it's just one, then...'_

_A teenage girl kitted out in an athletics uniform stopped jogging and turned around to look behind her._

_At the place where the scent she really liked was coming from, she discovered an unfamiliar teenage boy standing in front of the wide-open exit of an ice cream parlour._

_He stared._

_She stared back._

_'What's going on? Did ice cream smell this good before?'_

_The teenage girl tilted her head this way and that while glancing behind her, but in the end, she failed to solve her confusion and continued with her jogging._

_Seeing her departing back, a brief smile formed on Jinwoo's face._

_'There are still people that I love in this world. And also, those who love me, and those who used to love me exist in this place, too. That is more than enough for me to stay here.'_

_Jinwoo smiled and inwardly told himself to find other reasons to stay in this world._

_"What? Track and field club?"_

_Younggil asked with a surprised tone, while Jinwoo nodded calmly as his reply._

_"Yep."_

_The reason why Jinwoo chose this school, far from his home, instead of those nearby because it was only this particular one that happened to have a track and field athletics department._

**.**

**.**

_"You haven't run track before, so why do you want to enter the team?" One of he seniors in the team asked._

_Jinwoo's reply was rather simple._

_"There's someone I'd like to meet during the athletic meet, you see."_

**.**

**.**

He grinned slightly at the thought of her. She was still in the middle school division, but without a doubt, she possessed enough talent to participate in the regional competition.

Well, she used to be an excellent athlete before she had to give up on that dream after becoming a high-ranked Hunter, didn't she?

It it was an athletic meet featuring participants from both middle and high schools, then wouldn't he be able to naturally run into her there?

Jinwoo judged that, rather than forcibly get close to her and insert himself into her life that way, this might be a far better approach for both of them.

It's not good if he suddenly stalks her out or appear in her life suddenly right? It should be somehow natural, it should go with the flow of time. And by her personality, she would be too suspicious of him if he does otherwise.

Although the city is huge, he always chuckled to himself on just how intertwined their fate is. He would usually see her every week, from her normal jogging routine early in the morning or her usual shopping in the weekend for groceries. However, he would always see her alone. In her age, she should have a group of friends to hang out with, right? Or is it because her streak of being independent comes in, again. She's taking every burden on herself once more.

One more thing, she's really determined and passionate for the things she does. A workaholic, he would say, that she won't even pass up some free time for her own enjoyment.

He crossed his arms as he looked around the place. He's currently here in the athletic meet. And he is waiting for the preliminaries to come.

But he is in a good mood. It's unmistakable.

Younggil glanced at him from time to time. And he can't help but notice how his friend was humming to himself a happy tune since they got out of their bus from earlier. In addition to that, Jinwoo kept looking around the place, as if he's looking for someone. A minute later, he stops moving then he suddenly grins, as if he's found the thing he is looking for.

_'Must be because its the athletic meet?'_ Younggil thought.

But in Jinwoo's mind. His thoughts ran like these:

_'Hm... where is she.. where is she..'_ He was not able to place a shadow soldier in her shadow like he did before in the erased timeline, so he can't locate her easily. But he did used his abilities a bit. And a minute later he found her.

_'There you are..'_ He grinned widely as he saw that familiar blonde hair. She was currently listening to their team's coach and she was busy stretching at the same time. Even under the sun, she shone brightly to him. Like a jewel with the sunlight reflected in its surface. It can blind you, but he chose to look at her anyways.

A minute later he snorted to himself.

Some group of guys were checking out their team. And one particular guy kept on calling her name but she paid no heed. _'That's the ice queen for 'ya.'_ He thought, but he still glared at the guys' side.

**.**

**.**

_...But it was now time to search for that girl in earnest._

The thing with Kim Cheol was done. Then, the excellent timing of the announcement for the middle school participants left him smiling.

So he walked back to his seat and he pocketed his hands in his jacket. The seniors in his team bombarded him with questions about Kim Cheol but he just smiled and said that everything was fine.

After the team quieted down, he looked at the field and stared at the girls lining in preparation for the race. The wind blew gently, it caressed his soft locks. It's as if it's telling him where the woman is.

Then he sees her. _'Number 15...'_ He lips curled up into a smile as he watched her move to her stance. Her gaze changed immediately. Her eyes burned with fire from her determination, her posture displayed vigor. This is the woman he loves. She is tough, adorable, and beautiful.

He chuckled then he leaned forward so that he had more view on the woman. A minute later, the starting pistol was fired, indicating the start of the race.

He quietly cheered for her. Even the Shadow Soldiers from his shadow loudly cheered, especially Bellion with his loudest voice.

_[My lady! Go go go! Move that muscles! Win it!]_

She was doing good at the first part, she was able to outrun a lot of her opponents. However, during when the participants were turning a corner, one of them closed in her space dangerously then shoved her shoulder. Haein stumbled.

Her expression conveyed pain that time. But it was gone as he blinked, her usual cold expression removed any trace of that feeling just a second ago and she continued running.

But he knew that there was something wrong. It may be subtle or not noticeable at all to the naked eye, however, those rules did not apply to him. He noticed how her stance was now different, uncomfortable. She kept on stumbling a bit on her toes. Her balance was off.

She finished the race despite of that. She passed the first round of the preliminaries. He was happy for her alright, but not like this, when he knows that she's injured and in pain.

Jinwoo watched how her teammates cheered for her but she kept on a mask, putting on a smile for them. But a minute later she excused herself and slowly walked away from the crowd.

His lips were set in a firm line as he watched her. Jinwoo whispered something to Younggil then he stood up. Then he followed where the woman was going. His laid back posture told people that he was just a bored high schooler in this place, but in reality he's a mess inside. He's worried.

He went up through the stairs and walked as he saw where she was going. She kept walking towards a tree far away from the field then she plopped down the ground and leaned against the trunk.

Jinwoo froze a bit when he heard her painful sigh as he hid behind the tree. _'She sprained her ankle..'_ He thought and he watched her closely as he painfully grumbled.

Her hands were shaking as she took off her shoe to check her foot. And Jinwoo just watched in concern as he saw just how bad her injury was. Her ankle is swollen, badly.

_[My lady...]_

_[Oh no, my liege... she's injured!]_

_'Yeah... it looks bad.'_ He replied in his mind.

He saw her shaking once more as she bit her lip. Then she glared hard at her ankle. Jinwoo raised a brow at that expression, getting amused. _'Ah no. She's injured...'_ He slapped himself mentally to go back to the matter on hand.

He did say to himself that he should not push himself in her life suddenly... He tried his best to not make any contact with her... He bet on time for their meeting. And now, she's here in front of him, once again. After a lot of years.

27 years in the dimensions.. almost another year here. She may be gone in his life for awhile now, but he always finds himself continuously thinking about her. When he sees the night sky filled with stars, his mind immediately shows him the woman, Haein. Whenever there is a topic about love or girls, her face shows up again. If someone asked him if there was someone he wants to see, her face comes up, once again. Did he take some drugs or anything? He's addicted to her- He facepalmed in realization, a thing he did in his room when he found his thoughts drifting to her, AGAIN.

So... then maybe.. it's time? Time for him to come into her life? He gulped nervously then he sighed. _'It is time, right?'_

After choosing the option he pushed himself from the tree and walked in front. Letting his existence known to her. But he's so nervous that he stared in the distance, instead of looking at her. _'Jinwoo? You are so stupid-'_ He scolded himself.

"You want to hide your injury?" He mumbled lowly.

Through his peripherals he noticed just how the woman flinched in fright from his sudden entrance. It was enough to break his serious persona and laugh at her. So he continued, in a lot of effort, "Even though a certain someone competed in that condition, hurt her ankle even more and had to spend over a year to recuperate, but still ended up as a third-rate athlete and could only regret the decision she made today?"

He then finally looked at her. Oh boy, she still looked flawless. The wind blew and he smiled sincerely. The Sovereign broke out into a grin from happiness, from relief in seeing her. To be able to interact with her once again left his heart in shambles, his black heart as well.

She stared at him wide eyed. That adorable expression of hers.

"I was talking about a person that I know, actually." He nodded.

She kept staring at him. Then he noticed how her nose moved, sniffed the air. _'Ah. She still has her mana smell?'_ Jinwoo was quite surprised at that, but later he grinned once again. _'So I still smell good to her...'_

After a minute she recovered and her face grew red in embarrassment from staring too long.

Jinwoo smiled at her antics then he crouched and carefully held her swollen ankle. Then he willed the injury to heal. _'Run once more, my lady.'_ He hummed.

Once he was done, Haein stared at him dumbfounded. But she did not ask any questions. Just kept on staring, as if she was trying to solve her own confusion just by looking at him.

Jinwoo was already content from this, but then he felt her hand on his wrist and he shivered involuntarily. It has been a long long time since he felt her touch...

"W-wait a minute- Excuse me, we... Have we met somewhere before?" She stuttered as she tried to ask her question.

He blinked and cocked a brow at her. _'Courageous woman. Even though she's nervous...'_ So he smiled then chuckled softly.

"Let's run."

"Eh?" Haein stared at him in confusion.

"If you run against me and ever win, then I'll tell you everything." Jinwoo grinned.

**.**

It may have ended when the timeline was erased. The memories she has were gone. Her personality might be different from before. The environment not the same. But right now? This is the start. The beginning of something great in his life once again.

This time he's not scared to experience it again. Another reason to stay in this world.

**.**

* * *

**Hi there, it's been awhile- College is about to start for me once again, sighs. I'll face my books and calculator once more. **

**Anyways, I have gone on a revision spree once again, haha. I've edited the chapters, and deleted one chapter (the author's note). And I've been itching to replace my first chapter with anything good within this story, 'cause the first chapter is more like the image of the whole story itself right? It should leave the greatest impression so that the reader would be more engaged with the story. But yeah, I'm asking you guys about it, which chapter should I replace the first chap, Memories, with? Thanks for answering!**

**And yes, so how was the new chapter? I'm trying to show how Jinwoo tries to wing it with his new life as a 'normal' person, once more. More so with how Jinwoo tries to slowly incorporate himself in Haein's life. He was really stubborn in the novel about how he should not force himself into her life, saying he wanted to go with the flow, do it normally. Imagine just how itching he was to see her or talk to her? He's been reunited with his family yes, but there's this hole that needs to be addressed and yet he decided to wait once more. What a guy. Jinwoo's really into that sacrificing stuff as long as others would not be bothered, no?**

**Have you read the manhwa's chapter 114? Intense art I tell you... they really went all out in season 2's art. And... Haein told him smth lmao.**

**Review Replies Corner:**

_Asakura Alice : Yes! Couples have their fights sometimes as well, it's that thing that makes them stronger. It's nice seeing another side of them, yes yes._

_Thank you! I'm a bit better now~_

_yuerete yuganda sekai ni dandan boku wa sukitotte mienaku natte- /headbangs/_

_Gosh, what would happen to the fandom when that chapter arrives in the manhwa, the holy amusement park date. hahahah XD I think everyone would read that chapter v slowly, absorb the wholesomeness from the chapter, then squeal and scream hahah._

_Thank you again and again for the support! Enjoy the new chapter, my friend!_

_Aww, even if it's super long, I would still read your comments! Yes, it does make me happy! I'm happy that you guys interact with me as well! I feel giddy whenever I see anyone commenting tbh so thank you! ~( - )~_

_._

_SomeRand0m : Damn, but I like writing dramatic and depressing things- so who knows how much we'll cry when I finish writing that-_

_Anyways, that's great! I kind of felt bad after that chapter, it's too depressing hahah. Oh man, I don't know if I'm able to write a break up chapter asdfhjkl it would be too painful ack- _

_Well no, the Japanese girl ain't Haein, it would be too cruel for our boy Jinwoo- haha_

_Thank you! I'm a bit better now, spent the week with cold. Runny nose and headaches are a pain. Again and again I thank you! Here's a new chapter, although it has been awhile- haha Thank you so much, my friend!_

_Ah... LSS with Unravel? Oh, yes I am. For years! Damn, when was Tokyo Ghoul anime first released? 2014? Starting there I got LSS with Unravel. I would constantly look for the song in my playlist every time I put my earphones on then go... yurete yuganda sekai ni dandan boku wa sukitotte mienaku natte- oops. But no, I won't write that into new chapters..._

_What would happen to us if their moments finally been in the manhwa omfg we dead. hahaha Yes, SL's comedy parts would always leave me smiling like an idiot 'cause it's funny!_

_Thank you again~_

_._

_Guest (chap 17) : Hi! Thank you so much, here's another new chap! Although it has been awhile, sorry! Yes I do agree, the LN had few moments for our couple! Thank you!_

_._

_Vizeon : hahah yes yes would take note of that. I do agree, it's really fun writing, the ideas though are hard to come up with. But once you have an idea it does get easier once you start writing. XD Thank you so much for the advice! Here's a new chapter! Hope you good with it!_

_._

_Le055Li0n : Thank you for the comment! Ohh, I guess it still would be. Damn, that would really hit you in the feels once that happens. Sung Jinwoo, our tragic hero._

_._

_Semics : Well, here's another treat! _

_Wow, seriously you just gave me an idea! Why didn't I think of that sooner? Thank you!_

_Hmm... for me in my opinion, I think Jinah at first would be a bit jealous? Basing on the fact that she's really close to her brother. But sooner or later she would warm up with Haein, seeing how her brother gets different whenever she's around him. Jinwoo's has that different kind of happy if he's with Haein, that's what I've noticed. But yes, I would love to write something about that in the future! It would be pretty fun! Thank you!_

_._

_BellAis1 : Hi! Thank you! Here's a new chapter! Hope you like it!_

.

_Justin : Over his transporation powers for Chap 4: I explained in later chapters that what I was trying to incorporate in the chap was how Jinwoo couldn't use his powers fully or else he would attract unnessecary attention, either with the police or even with how the emissary of Rulers warned him abiut threats and new changes in the world 'cause of him. Hence, he limits himself. Thank you for you thoughts!_

_._

_Guest (chap 16) : If he can and did. He would've just do it? Who knows. Maybe Haein rejected the idea? Maybe he can't do that to other people like he does himself? Maybe his powers over death affected her too much already that it corrupted her? (She being the mother of his child, carrying the son of the King of Death) But we do not know._

_There's a lot of possible happenings, really. Solo Leveling was not clear enough on the extent of Jinwoo's powers. So I'm sorry if you haven't like the chapter? It was a drama chap so yes... deaths and stuff. Still, I'm sorry. I hope the other chapters would be to your liking... Thank you for your thoughts tho!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Hey! Thanks for reading this chapter, wait for the next one!_**

**_I do not own Solo Leveling. The ideas and fics in this story are mine though._**

**_English is only my second language, pardon me for grammar errors._**


	19. Someday

**Jinwoo - 19**

**Haein - 18**

**Samgyeopsal - a type of grilled dish in Korean cuisine**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**XIX. Someday**

**.**

**.**

\- _Where are you?_ [3:07pm]

.

\- _Hey?_ [3:16pm]

.

\- _I'm here by the bench._ [3:34pm]

.

-_ Saw you._ [3:55pm]

.

\- _Don't overwork yourself please?_ [4:11pm]

.

\- _I'll be waiting for you._ [4:32pm]

.

Jinwoo sighed and pocketed his phone. He lazily tucked his buttoned up shirt into his pants as he leaned back. He stared once again at the field. His onyx hair swayed to the side as the wind blew. The breeze tickling his face with its gentle laugh.

It's Saturday today and he just finished his club training earlier in the afternoon. As it's Sunday tomorrow, he thought that they could go somewhere tonight, maybe have dinner?

...It has been awhile since they saw each other. Final exams just finished and their training for the regionals got hectic. These past few weeks, their schedule did not really match up.

_Well..._ not like they are in a relationship or something... _in this timeline._ He thought. For now, they are just _friends_... friends that hangout usually? Always seen together? Yep, friends they are. He chuckled.

He won't deny that it was his intention all along, for the two of them to hang out always. Well, it always starts with interactions between two people right? The time you spend with that person is important. Slowly but surely.

He knew that the girl is fond of him now. But, more so for him. This time, he's the one who's more fond of the other now. It developed more into something deeper since they met again. Well, he did have the memories of the erased timeline, so that must be it.

So... yeah... he's here in her school's field. Why?

To fetch her? _Yes_.

To walk her home? _Yeah.._

And deep down inside to ensure her safety? _...Yep_.

Jinwoo scrunched his nose from his thoughts. It's past 5 now... What could she be doing?

He last saw her a while ago when she did a full round of running around the field. She looked tired and sweaty yet her eyes shone with energy and fire. He watched her intently. His gaze that of a serious one as he stared at her.

_'Even if she's younger... she's still hardworking.'_ He thought. She always did push herself once she set her sights on something. A part he always liked, yet at the same time despised it. She always pushed herself over her limit, and in turn it always took a toll on her. He did not notice this fact back in their time as hunters, but now that he was able to see how she is as an athlete, he learned a new thing about her.

In addition to that, she lived alone. How could he turn a blind eye to this? Her dad passed away years ago, and her mom always tended to her business around the world that she had no time to spare her daughter anymore. Hence, he decided, he would do his best to accompany her.

You never know... she might be lonely despite that cold front.

A lot of things he learned in just a short amount of time... so these two years since they met in the preliminaries? He stuck to her like glue whenever he had time.

The distance between their respective schools is a bother. _Well, if he used normal transportation._ And more so with their different year levels. He's to take the test for college later this year and he will graduate from high school next year. Their time together will be reduced greatly after that happens.

So... best to enjoy and spend more time together right?

**_BZZT.. BZZZT_**

_._

\- _Oppa!_ [5:06pm]

.

\- _I'm sorry. I just finished training._ [5:06pm]

.

\- _Are you still here?_ [5:07pm]

.

\- _I'm just changing my shoes now. I'll find you._ [5:07pm]

.

Jinwoo felt his phone vibrate repeatedly. A grin broke across his face, the darkening shadows from the sun sharpened his already handsome features more. He brushed his soft locks up as he read her messages.

"Oppa!"

Jinwoo looked up and his features softened into a warm smile as he saw her.

"Hey!"

Haein run towards the man, still in her jogging pants and shirt but a jacket draped over her shoulders.

"Sorry- I did not see your texts..." She mumbled as she scratched her arm awkwardly at him.

"It's fine... it's my fault anyways. I went here without any warning." Jinwoo chuckled as he stood up and slung his bag over her shoulder.

"Oh right... what are you doing here anyways?" Haein tilted her head in question as she met his gaze. The guy was really tall for his age so she had to look up for eye contact. "Did the guys asked to train together again?"

He chuckled as he remembered. His juniors from the club begged him to have practice with her team. Her great reputation as an athlete had spread throughout the place that it even reached his own school. And once they learned he was in contact with her, their wishful requests filled his ear. They kept bugging him until he relented. "Hm? No no.. not that." He replied. Haein just blinked and looked to the side.

Jinwoo just smiled as he watched her. Taking in her beauty, engraving it in his memory. "I want to take you out for dinner you see."

"Dinner?" Haein's eyes were wide as she stared at him incredulously.

"...Hmm yeah. Think of it as my gift to you after all your hard work." He mumbled as he scratched his nape.

"...But I'm not even-" Haein replied in denial.

"Hushhh. No buts. Just... come with me okay?" Jinwoo laughed and held his hand out for her.

The gentle breeze blew towards them. The afterglow of sunset lingered on the field, casting shadows over the man and the woman.

Haein's eyes glowed with the sun, her cool grey eyes turning to him with warmth reflected in it. Jinwoo's lips curled up into a smile, fondness etched into his face as he held out his hand.

Then she lifted her hand up and placed it over his. The man wrapped his hand around hers, tightly securing the woman in his presence.

"...Okay oppa." Haein returned his smile, tucking a wayward strand of bright blonde hair behind her ear.

**.**

**.**

The night was calm and fresh, the air pulsed with the sound of crickets. The streetlights brightened their way. The restaurant filled with smoke from samgyeopsal. His laugh reverberated around their table, her soft voice pitched from annoyance. The night filled with new memories of each other.

Like for a short moment, the time to go home has come, interrupting their cheery dinner. The streets were still filled with people coming and going to places. The man walked beside her, maintaining a safe distance to not overpass her privacy. The woman hummed lowly in content, thorough in enjoying their time.

"Rock... paper... scissors!" Both shouted at the same time.

Scissors...

Ro-Paper...

She won! "Yes!" She playfully pumped her fist in the air as she pushed her bag towards him. The man losing the contest of who would carry their bags home.

Jinwoo just chuckled in amusement as he took her belongings and slung the bag to his other shoulder. _'Was about to choose rock.. glad I saw that coming before it was too late.'_ He smiled and he took his gaze away from her and together they headed for her home.

"Anyways oppa, you do not need to bring me home though..." She mumbled as she stood at the door of her apartment, staring at the man in front of her.

Jinwoo shook his head and pocketed his hands in his pants. Breaking out into a grin he replied, "No. It's fine. I want to know that you're safe back home."

"But... I'm not obliging you to do it." She answered.

"You're not. I'm doing it on my own free will." Jinwoo countered and he leaned down slightly to match her eyes.

She matched his gaze and she stared bravely, not backing down. "..Why?" It took almost everything just to get that question out.

"Dunno... I just want to." Jinwoo grinned at her, finding amusement at her brave front. _'Just like the old times. Still brave..'_

"But you don't do that to others. So what makes me different, oppa?" Haein cocked a brow at him as she crossed her arms. Staring him down with obvious curiosity. Yet, her ears are red. Her embarrassment slowly seeping out to his sight.

She's beginning to show suspicion. Jinwoo debated whether to tell her or not. Whether to finally show it to her or not. Whether if he'll let her have a glimpse of her past life or not.

_Hm... no. Not yet._

"The answer for that... is part of our promise. A race right? Would you race me right now for that?" He grinned mischievously at her. His playful expression bare for her gaze.

Haein blinked dumbfoundedly. She bit her lips in hesitation. Then she shook her head, knowing full well that she is not in her best condition right now. "No.. I can't now."

Jinwoo laughed. "Then... that'll be for the future." He smiled once more before he reached out and gently patted her head adoringly. Haein stared up at him, her confusion more evident now.

Haein was left stupefied at the act of the man earlier and was not able to do anything else but stare at him until only his silhouette could be seen as he walked away.

And Jinwoo was left grinning happily to himself from his own actions and her reactions. He found solace for this night from her presence.

As he readied his stance to activate his ability to swap, he looked up at the night sky filled with stars. The sight enough for him to smile.

"Haein... not now... but someday. We'll be together again."

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Hi! New update for you guys. I kinda like how I've wrote this chapter. My vocabulary, at least, was working haha. **

**I just thought of what could've happened after the athletic preliminaries and before that encounter after Jinwoo's CSAT/Christmas eve y'know? Solo Leveling has many gaps with its setting that you can use it as your opportunity to write something out of it. Anyways, hope you like the chapter.**

**One more thing. SL 115 may have been released in Korea 30mins ago and I found some raws. lmao They really showed Jinwoo checking himself out in the mirror lol just found it funny more so it's in the manhwa now. So moving on--**

**I have more classes now so random updates will happen for this story, I'm so sorry about that- :(**

**Review Replies Corner:**

_SomeRand0m : Hi! Yes thank you so much. I wanted to expand that scene much more than the novel gave us so.. you got that chapter. _

_Aw, well.. who knows if the next chapters would be with drama or fluff? Ofc, you guys are my friends now! ahaha Oh.. I guess I am older oh damn. Good luck on your college entrance tests! _

_Yeah.. maybe my updates will be random from now on because of classes.. sorry about that! So here's a new chapter first, hope you'll like it!_

_Yesss unravel stuck with me for a lot of years now. It's too catchy- _

_omfg I won't say which.. but one of your suggestions for a new chap? I've already started writing it.. oops- who knows, maybe next chapters you'll see it. _

_Thank you once again! Take care as always._

_._

_Vizeon : Hi- sorry about that- I've just randomly deleted one chapter without thinking of the consequences tsk tsk... I'm sorry about that!_

_Oh yes yes it's shown in the novel already. I've expanded the scene more as I got a request for it... maybe he/she was not satisfied by the one shown in the novel lol. Anyways, good luck on your studies! Yes.. guess I'm old loool Hmm.. well regarding grades.. I can say I'm doing good on that, I was able to be part of the honors list so... I guess it's okay?_

_Lmao yess Unravel was so big back then. It stuck with me. I randomly find myself jamming to it once I heard it play. Like wow, it's too catchy. _

_Here's a new chap btw. See you soon!_

_._

_Asakura Alice : Hi! I'm sorry about that! unu It may be because of the chapter I deleted. I'm so sorry. _

_Yess the Shadow Soldiers are one of the sources of humor for Solo Leveling. I do agree with the art. Like the whole manhwa is more aesthetically pleasing now... the art is so good!_

_Aha guess it would be a while before we could reach that chapter for their date. But yes, I think the whole fandom will be shocked-_

_Oh yes yes, the meeting with the sister in law and the parents in law. It's a really great idea! So maybe in the future expect a chapter with that? It'd be a surprise~_

_SAME! I don't have someone I know that read the novel as well. So here I am, stuck with my own repressed thoughts... so I try to express it here, with you guys! Thank you for that!_

_Oh well about that, I was planning on changing the first chapter of the story with a better one with the last chapters? So I was asking you guys if you can recommend one for that. Like your favorite chapter or something ahah._

_Thank you so much! Always appreciated, here's a new update. Hope you like it! See 'ya! (‿‿)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hey! Thanks for reading this chapter, wait for the next one!**_

_**I do not own Solo Leveling. The ideas and fics in this story are mine though.**_

_**English is only my second language, pardon me for grammar errors.**_


	20. The Hero

**Semi-AU**

**Jinwoo - 24 **

**Haein - 23**

* * *

**.**

**.**  
**XX. The Hero **

**.**

**.**

"Looks like... I don't possess the necessary power to help you, Hunter-nim." She mumbled to the man in front of her. _'No, could there be someone possessing an ability capable of helping this man out in the entire world? Because... he had already transcended the limitation of humanity.'_

However, Jinwoo was thinking of something else. He cautiously approached the still-terrified woman and asked her. "Madam, you said that you can glimpse into the future, yes?"

"To a certain extent, yes..." The woman looked at the man with a confused look on her face.

"In that case, can you tell me about my future?" Jinwoo quietly asked. The question left the room with a heavy atmosphere.

Before he was about to enter the battle properly, Jinwoo wanted to see the end through her eyes first. He thought that, regardless of what she saw, he'd be more relaxed going in. That he'd be more confident in pursuing his next route. That he'd be prepared for anything once he knew what his future would be. The uncertainty rooted within his heart will be calmed.

Madam Selner hesitated somewhat before she nodded her head slowly. She reached out and grasped both of Jinwoo's hands and closed her eyes.

The time flew past as if it was merely a moment and when she finally opened her eyes, uncontrollable tears began trickling down her cheeks. She stared, horrified, for the man in front of her.

"You... Are you really going to carry all that burden by yourself?" Madam Selner found it hard to form any words to say to the young man. Not after what she saw, not after what she learned.

"..." Jinwoo stayed silent, not answering the woman.

"B-but... how can it be? How can just one person carry all those terrible burdens... Are you going to sacrifice yourself... just to save everyone?" Madam Selner eyes' glistened with unshed tears at the thought. She could never imagine just how brave this young man is. The warrior with the courage to go to war just for them regardless if he knew them or not.

However, Jinwoo's expression brightened at her statement. His eyes sparkling in delight. "Sounds like I can at least get that far... That's a relief."

"What do you mean, you're relieved! No one will be able to remember you. You'll end up fighting a lonesome battle all by yourself! For years!" Madam Selner frantically dissuaded for the man to understand her side, the future that she saw.

Nevertheless, Jinwoo let go of her hands and smiled. He was already prepared to fo that far. He knew what he had to do. What lengths he must go just to protect them.

"Sung Jinwoo Hunter-nim!"

**.**

**.**

Faces of many people who became sacrifices in this war against those creatures fleeted in and out of Jinwoo's mind.

Min Byunggu, Go Gun Hui, Adam White, his own dad, and many more.

He gritted his teeth.

Pure anger surged his senses. The emotion gradually welling up from the depths of his chest. Many were sacrificed just for this chaos?

He closed his eyes and began searching for the Dragon Emperor within that massive army. It was not hard actually, his power's aura raged on like a violent storm and swallowed everything in its path. Too noticeable.

_'...Found you.'_

At that moment, the Sovereign of Destruction and the Shadow Sovereign's gazes met. Transcending distance like it does not even matter.

**Then, they glared at each other.**

**.**

**.**

The Dragon Emperor raised his head. It was greeted by an unbelievable spectacle just then.

The army of the Rulers, the soldiers of the heavens were endlessly pouring our from a gigantic Gate that wasn't there before. Their flapping wings began filling up the gloomy, clouded sky with the colors of whitish silver.

_'Impossible!'_ The Dragon Emperor inwardly freaked out.

Without a doubt, there was no Gate when it arrived here. So, just from where did that Gate come from, and how could the soldiers of heaven enter this world so quickly? One would need an incalculable amount of energy to open up a portal connecting this world to the other side. Then his questioning eyes met with the man down below.

Jinwoo trembled on his knees as he panted but still, he stared back at the other Sovereign.

The Dragon Emperor yelled, his tone reverberating with unkempt anger. "You bastard! The reason why you attacked me with everything you had from the beginning was to.. for this?!"

The Shadow Sovereign planned this all along from the very start? He was lured into a trap?! Their fight, their powers tore the space and the army was able to come in? He was already puzzled by the Shadow Sovereign's plans from the very start. But he did not expect this-

The Sovereign of Destruction was dancing in the Shadow Sovereign's palm all along.

The Dragon Emperor fumed at his enemy. The situation was now unfavorable to him.

The said enemy tried to give his opponent a smile from the ground despite the difficulty from exhaustion. The blinding pain from his wounds making him nauseous. "Osborne wanted me to pass along this message..." He started.

Jinwoo slowly raised his hand and unfurled his **middle finger.** He grinned.

The Dragon Emperor exploded in pure rage just then. "YOU BASTARD!"

Before the Sovereign could reach the man on the ground to kill him, he was blocked by six beautiful wings that protected his target.

He backed off in realization, seeing how he was surrounded by the angels. His fate set in the stone from the start.

"This is the end..."

**.**

**.**

_[Did you ask me to use the Chalice of Rebirth again, and reverse time once more?]_ The most Brilliant Light simply found itself in shock at the man's favor.

"That's right. After reversing the time flow, I'd like you to not send anything to Earth. I shall kill the Sovereigns, and their armies. All of them in the gap between the dimensions."

The Brilliant Light was left flabbergasted by the Sovereign's wish. _'Alone? He wishes to fight all this war... all by himself?'_ The angel was dumbfounded, disbelief evident in its expression.

_[If you wish for it, you could remain in the memories of everyone, forever, as a hero who has single handedly stopped the invasion of the Sovereigns... But instead you choose this path?]_

The Brilliant Light tried dissuading the man with his decision. The idea leaving the Rulers with sorrow for the man. Who would be so selfless to try and take all the burden upon him, just for the sake of his people, for those strangers he does not even know.

_[Even then... do you still wish to turn back the time?]_

Jinwoo closed his eyes as he weighed his choice. All the faces that mattered to him. All the people that he wished to protect. His soldiers. His family. His beloved. Those that did not deserved to die. Humanity in his mind. Selfish thoughts drowned by his determination.

And when he opened his eyes, his mind was already made up.

"I'm ready."

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Mom... do you think oppa will be okay?" The girl's voice quivered in worry as she watched the news from the television. The screen showed the massive gate and the various monsters that filled the place. Debris from the buildings scattered around the place. The place that was once a prosperous city, now gone in just a short amount of time.

Jinah worriedly looked at her mother who mirrored her expression. Every news update set them on the edge, that foreboding feeling offering anxiety to their hearts.

Kyunghye knew that her son was in the field, fighting against the danger that they could not even make sense of. A part of her wanted to beg for her son to stay in their home, in their side, but another part of her told her that it would be better to let the child go on his own, because that kid really had his sense of own beliefs, and one is that he would not turn a blind eye to anything if it's in his power to help.

Ironically, **it** is in his power. Her son, Sung Jinwoo, was one of the most powerful hunters in their time. The whole world depended on his son for its safety.

Before she could answer her daughter, sudden light flashed around the surroundings, prompting them both to cover their eyes.

**.**

**.**

The place buzzed with different Hunters preparing for the battle, some taking their time to warm up their bodies, some on their seats thinking 'bout anything, and some just trying to kill some time.

But it can't be mistaken, the atmosphere reeked with unease. The people, disquiet for the impending danger coming from those massive gates. The fear evident from their eyes.

She leaned against the wall, silently observing their guildmates. She too, felt worry, but she felt it for the man that was tasked with the burden of protecting them all. The famed Demon King, Sung Jinwoo.

"You okay, Hunter Cha?" The guild master of the Hunters Guild, Choi Jongin, wordlessly approached her before asking her the question.

Like a robot programmed already for its responses, Cha Haein nodded and replied, "Yes. I'm okay." She brought her eyes up to look at the man then she shrugged.

"...The meeting with the representatives ended hours ago. And Hunter Sung disappeared once again after it. But he left with a promise that he'll solve it." Jongin continued to the woman, his eyes roamed around the place, checking his members for anything wrong.

"...Yeah. I guess he did." Haein let out a soft sigh as she replied. She had an inkling of his next course of actions. It seems what she expected did come true at all.

"Won't you try to help him?" Jongin questioned the woman. He knew that there was something going on between her and the man, but he never asked for any details once he found out. So Haein was surprised as she heard the question coming from him. But if she was, she did not show it.

"...No, I won't. If he needed any help, he would ask. But he didn't, so no, I won't. That's just how he is." Haein concluded as she looked up at the ceiling. Her mind now filled with thoughts of the man. Her gray eyes cloudy for the incoming storm of emotions.

Jongin nodded and left the woman to her thoughts, knowing how the conversation won't continue anyways.

The woman just closed her eyes as she wished for, the man who would be their hero, his safety.

_'Jinwoo...'_

Cha Haein has her eyes deeply closed as if she wished that her prayer would be answered.

Then the blinding flash came, its glare shaking the whole world.

**.**

**.**

_'Mysterious light flashed at the same time around the world!'_

_'Light lasting for a minute, what could this phenomenon be?'_

_'...Gates have disappeared from around the world after the light! Could this phenomena be connected?'_

_'The aftermath of the massive gates appearing can now be seen... debris and destroyed infrastructures filled the places affected...'_

_'People slowly going back to their places from the evacuation centers. Is it really safe?'_

_'Powers slowly disappearing? What is happening?'_

_'Would life finally go back to normal like 10 years ago?'_

_'The whole world asks for their hero-'_

The screen went black after it was turned off. The news interrupted by the action. Jinah loudly grumbled as she went to their dining table and grumpily sat down.

"Jinah! Behave while we have a visitor!" Kyunghye's head peeked out of the kitchen once she heard her daughter's complaints and grumbling then she bowed her head apologetically at the other lady from the table.

Haein just smiled and nodded, having no problem with the girl's actions. Then, she placed her hands on her pants, gripping it gently as she bit her lip.

It has been three days since the phenomena happened. It disappeared quietly just as it appeared. A sudden flash of light covered the whole world, and when it was gone, the gates were gone too. Now people are confused... would their lives go back to normal? Monsters gone, no more gates, no more Hunters. Everyone was concerned for the possibility. Some rejoiced, some complained.

In addition to that, their abilities too. Mana gone. Some strong hunters still retained a tiny trace of their powers. But those of the normal ones' disappeared completely.

Someone disappeared too; _Sung Jinwoo was gone._

With his disappearance, the Association looked for him, then they interviewed her, and even asked his family questions, but none knew about his whereabouts.

"Here dear... eat. I'm sorry about Jinah's actions. She's in that phase." Kyunghye smiled gently as she placed the soybean stew on the table.

"Mom!"

"Hush!"

Haein watched the interaction in front of her, it left a soft smile on her lips. She was invited today in their home. It seems Jinwoo once mentioned her to her mother. Kyunghye knew then that she is somehow important in her son's life. Jinah knew from the news from the park that spread like wildfire to the public.

They never spoke the question out loud, even for just any, but still she felt she was being treated specially anyway. Like she was part of the family.

"So dear... do you know where my son is?" Kyunghye started and she stared at the woman in front of her.

"Yes... maybe you do unnie? Maybe oppa said something to you." Jinah continued and her eyes gleamed with hope.

"..."

Haein felt like she was the villain now, because when she opened her mouth and said, "...No I don't and... he didn't... I'm so sorry." Their shoulders sagged with grief, the lights in their eyes dimmed, void of life.

She gulped and her lips trembled, her hands shook in unkempt dread. The home that held mirth in its atmosphere earlier was now filled with sorrow. Its cold yet familiar arms, embraced them all.

The man who saved them... who protected the whole world with his might, was lost.

Along with the danger, **the hero is gone...**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_Somewhere..._

"Welcome back home safe and sound, Mister Sung Jinwoo, or... should I address you as the Shadow Sovereign, instead?"

"It doesn't matter what you address me as... having at least one person welcome me back isn't so bad, I guess..." The man smiled brightly.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Hi- It's been awhile- sorry for that. It ain't been a month since I started my class once again and we're already buried with tasks and tests pfft. And I have a problem with getting more materials and resources for my subjects so I was really busy... sorry! Good thing that my professor is absent and I was able to quickly update this story before I go and take my upcoming test... lmao**

**This is the 20th chapter of the story! Omfg can I just say that we've gotten far on this story? I published this back in December last year and it only had two chapters at most at the start of this year lmao and since March I was updating a lot 'till now... whoa. Sorry- I was just yeah. Please go on.**

**Anyways, this is one of those requests that say that I should write something that shows that Jinwoo might've been just transferred into a parallel world... and the world from before still exists, but he's gone- Oh damn. Writing this chapter was fun yet unnerving. Because I could just imagine what would happen. But of course some may say that Jinwoo would know, as he's the Shadow Sovereign and such. Well, who knows right? What's your thoughts on this kind of possibility in the SL world?**

**And this is a semi-au one! I hope no one gets upset- I'm sorry if you are-**

**.**

**Review Replies Corner:**

_SomeRand0m : True, I actually thought, at first, that isn't it that quick for them to develop things in their relationship? But well- Yep, I agree with you. Jinwoo really has it bad for Haein. ahah_

_Thank you for that! I don't know if I have a new tear filled chapter yet but, let's see. She is? Wow! Tell her for me a good luck and a pat on her back! Surely, she's happy whenever she writes. _

_And yeah.. I kinda relate to her, recently, a classmate of mine asked me about the story I was writing and he wants to read it. But I panicked a bit and actually told him no... I don't know. I love writing this story, truly, but I feel like I do not want to share it to others that I know because it's embarrassing to show them this. Like, this is a product of my hilarious feels for the manhwa and my imagination running wild with ideas and stuffs lmao. Maybe that's just me._

_Yes yes it'll be up soon! I'm still in the middle of writing it during my free time but soon! Yeah, you are a very interactive reader of mine for a while now! Thank you really, for this continuous support! Stay safe! Here's a new chap!_

_._

_Asakura Alice : Hi! It's been a while! Thank you! I really appreciate your thoughts!  
_

_Yes yes I will! A lot of opportunities for ideas for the story aha_

_I'm sorry though that it has been awhile since I've updated but... here here a new chapter for you. Hope you'll like it. uwu_

_Yes! I just want to put that detail in that chapter. It made me happy that you noticed that!_

_Thank you so much for your comments! Gracias! \\(-3-)/_

_._

_Guest 1 (chap 19): Hi! A new update! Hope you like it! Thank you!_

_._

_chisatochan21 : Thank youuu! Here's a new update hope you'll like it! _

_._

_Guest 2 (chap 19) : Thank you! Here's a new chapter! _

_._

_NataS666 : Thank you! Hope you'll like the story more with its different chapters! I've updated as well! _

_._

_Vizeon : It's fine! Ohhh is is good? I've heard it but I haven't read it yet.  
_

_Thank you! I'll update from time to time so I hope you'll still like it!  
_

_Fighting! Good luck on your school!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hey! Thanks for reading this chapter, wait for the next one!**_

_**I do not own Solo Leveling. The ideas and fics in this story are mine though.**_

_**English is only my second language, pardon me for grammar errors.**_


	21. For Real?

**.**

**.**

**XXI. For real?**

**.**

**.**

Yes, he is loyal to his liege. He is ready to lay down his life for his master. He is prepared to die if it would mean that his master would live. He loves his liege. His fidelity unquestioned, it is immeasurable.

However, there are some days where uncertainty comes.

But it is not because of his liege. No, nothing could be about his liege. It is about these two fellow soldiers beside him right now.

As a knight in his previous life, he was trained to be calm, to conceal any emotion that may show. Whatever task given to him must be dealt with perfection and tempered with pragmatism. Alas, he always leaned to order and harmony. His dignity strong.

Dare he say that these two are testing his perfect control over his actions?_ 'Am I getting bad as a knight? Has my worth lessened?'_ Igrit thought to himself.

[Khieek! I have laid out the plan for our liege's lodging. What do you think?] Beru's voice rumbled as he approached him. He stared down at the blueprint the ant showed him.

[...Are you sure that our liege will like this?] He answered with hesitation, his deep voice reverberating with suspicion.

[What are you talking about, Igrit? Khieek!] Beru answered in complaint. [Our king deserves the best! That applies the same with his surroundings. Kiieehek-hehet, he must always be comfortable!] His mandibles made noise as his wings fluttered.

[... I do agree with you on that, but don't you think this is too much?] Igrit tried talking some sense with the ant. He had an inkling on what his liege would say once he found out. Being in his side for a long time has an advantage, a big one.

[Kiiek-! No matter! I must ensure the liege will be comfortable before his battle! I've already instructed my fellow ants..] Beru continued to be stubborn with his decision and Igrit can't help but sigh softly.

[What is happening here?]

[Khieek-heh!] Beru screeched in greeting ang proceeded to explain his plans to the newcomer.

[Grand Marshal Bellion.] Igrit greeted the man approaching them. Finally, someone with great common sense. Ever since Bellion arrived again he felt relieved. His old comrade was much better to talk to than his ant roommate over there. Whenever he's around he feels like he's with his dignified comrades once again-

[Why, this is great!] Bellion's voice boomed in delight as he saw the blueprint Beru laid down.

Igrit's mind just did a double take.

[Kiiek! See?!] Beru's laugh thundered in pauses as he screeched in between.

[...?!] He gawked at the two, major disbelief evident from the situation. More so with Grand Marshal Bellion! The horror- Beru's rubbing on off him already?

_'The ant king's influence is too powerful.'_ He concluded with incredulity. His jaw continued to hang open as he watched with panic as Beru scurried off to go do his plan and Bellion crossed his arms, impressed by the ant king.

Igrit stayed silent throughout the whole ordeal with the construction as they watched by the sidelines.

Could this day get any better? Shouldn't they be more focused in training themselves, for preparation for their incoming battle?

[Look, Igrit. This black flag, if we plant it on top of this castle, don't you think our liege will become happy?] Bellion interrupted the foregoing silence with his voice.

He looked at him. His jaw hanging open once more from despair. [... Are you being serious?] His baritone voice was laced with anxiety.

[I don't possess any skills to craft things like ants do, but if it is to make my liege happy, I'm prepared to do anything.] Bellion smiled as if he was proud of himself for saying that then he clutched the black flag tightly and held it close to his chest.

[N-no... that's not what I meant...] Igrit started waving his hands in front of him as he tried to clear his message to the Grand Marshal. [I mean-]

[Khieek! Is that the flag for our liege?] Beru interrupted suddenly as he flew once more and snatched the flag from Bellion's hands.

As Igrit watched helplessly the course of actions for today, he sighed loudly and slumped. [...I give up.]

**.**

**.**

He snickered secretly, showing only a tiny bit of emotion as he watched his liege rubbing his temples as if trying to soothe his headache. It started the moment he arrived on the island, only to find the work of the ants. The humongous castle not hidden from sight at all.

His amusement grew more as his liege reprimanded the ant king at how incredulous their actions were. He saw how Beru cowered from their liege's scolding, his head sinking deeper and deeper on the ground.

Lastly, the topping on the cake was finished perfectly once his king asked about the flag on top of the castle, so not a second later, Bellion hurriedly ran and planted his forehead on the ground.

The Grand Marshal and the Ant King were both under their liege's terror.

He stared quietly at his liege that was still speechless at the situation.

And he hummed in amusement. _'Seems the day did get better after all.'_

**.**

**.**

Or maybe not... again.

[Oh, my king...] Beru sneaked closer to his liege and he spoke in a serious voice, the usual screech absent.

"Hmm?" Their liege answered as he turned to look around at them three.

Then Beru moved by kneeling on the ground, his head bowed deeply in respect to his king. [I beg of thee to bestow unto me an opportunity to compete for the position of the Grand Marshal.] He begged.

Question marks appeared above their heads.

_'Wait... Beru's challenging the position for Grand Marshal? So... Bellion-'_ Igrit thought and he faced the two in confusion and quickly sensed the foreboding aura from the two.

He shook his head politely as he declined the assumption as his liege looked at him for confirmation. He was not really interested in the so called hierarchy unlike Beru. What is important to him is that he could serve and do his master's bidding, make his wishes come true, his own tasks to be achieved perfectly. For him that is enough.

So, he watched the two battle it out. He saw his liege grin for awhile as he stared at the two but he turned serious anyways as he would be the judge for this battle.

The ground rumbled as the two started fighting, the tremble spreading throughout the island as the battle raged on.

He stayed by his liege's side as the whole shadow army watched the fight, it was entertaining to say at least, until their master intervened before Bellion could punch Beru's head away. Beru cried in complaint at the situation. His liege only shook his head.

His chest puffed up in pride as he heard his liege understood where Beru was coming from and he resolved the situation with ease. 'As expected of our liege.' He nodded in agreement.

However, when he heard his next words, something ominous welled up in him. He suddenly felt nervous.

"The Grand Marshal can stand to my right, while you can stand to my left. Right?" Their liege said while he stared at the two mentioned.

Beru gasped in realization, his eyes wide as he acknowledged what he heard. He almost burst into tears.

Igrit stayed silent throughout the whole ordeal, yes he did. He said that it was not in his interest to establish himself upon any hierarchy in the army, yes he did. But this is a different matter. He just can't turn a blind eye to this.

He always felt that it was his life purpose to be able to fight by his liege's side. To be able to protect him. To be able to do his bidding. He, without fail, should be by his side.

So the two having their place with their liege is something he can't ignore. He stepped forward.

[My liege, may I be granted an opportunity to challenge...] He asked with caution. His posture tense over the fact the he denied any action related to the topic and yet here he is, also asking for the challenge.

"... You can stand behind me." His liege continued. His lips set in a grim line.

Once again, he was speechless by his liege's keen insight. He was unable to finish his sentence. His jaw was open with surprise.

_Their master's wisdom is really astonishing!_

Igrit recovered and he bowed in front of his liege.

[My liege, I am thankful...]

In the end, he felt his day was complete. Nothing could be better than this.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Hey guys! New update with this. I just felt like writing something with Igrit and his dilemma over Beru and Bellion lol. I thought it would be really funny. Anyways, you like it? Thank you!**

**It's midnight here in my place right now... lol but I just saw raws from Chap 119 of SL. Damn guys, Jinwoo's really pissed. It gave me goosebumps especially how he was drawn, his expression and actions... wow what aura he has. Though new chapter feels so short. The action scenes will be in the next chapter. So another week of waiting again.**

**Anyways, I was able to finish this chapter in my vacant hours lol and again. I am so sorry for the slow updates these weeks! I'll have my exams next week so I guess... see you soon in like 2 weeks again?**

**Thank you!**

**Review Replies Corner:**

_Asakura Alice : Hi! I'm back with a new update! Hope you'll like it!_

_Yess, there's a lot of opportunities for semi au stories for SL so I'm trying to incorporate that in this story haha._

_I'm sorry though for the slow updates these months. Everything is just so busy and yeah, but I was able to write this nonetheless! Again, thank you so much for you continuous support! (•3•)/_

_._

_SomeRand0m : Damn, college is hella stressful really, but I am not trying to scare you or anything okayy? I know you can do it. Goodluck in that stage of your life!_

_Oops... see? Me and my dramatic flair, just felt like it'll be more tragic if Jinwoo was just transported to another world ahaha. Well- surprise! The Hero ain't a positive chapter HAHAHA_

_Yes yes, I think they will understand in the future. But of course, the pain and acceptance will be very hard, a difficult process. After all, Jinwoo is really loved by his family and friends. Something to take note of._

_Yes! The novel did not really did justice with these two girls. I was even expecting something after that amusement park date? That maybe they'll show a scene wherein Jinah was asking questions to Jinwoo about it. I think it'll be pretty epic. And with Haein, you noticed that too? She's like always alone- even in her home that was shown for a bit? All alone. Though she lives in a far better place than Jinwoo's... according to the manhwa haha._

_Damn, I do get mental block as well. I have this idea that I am excited to write about but when I type? lol nothing comes out. Suddenly your vocabulary is all jumbled HAHAH_

_Hmmm yeah I was actually thinking of showing this to him. If that topic ever is brought up again, I'll tell him lol. Just scared, 'cause this story is really the product of my feels and rants with SL HAHAHA_

_Yes yes, I'm still working on that chapter. I'll probably finish it as soon as my preliminary exams are done. Thank you once again for the support! As always, here is a new chapter! Hope you like it. It's a comedy chap hahahaha. Stay safe!_

_._

_Thatkidfromup : Ohhh probably! Someone said that the last chapter was a cliffhanger. And yes probably Jinwoo would. His powers are too strong anyways so I guess it is highly probable! Who knows!_

_Here is a new chapter. Hope you'll like it! Thank you!_

_._

_Vizeon : Yess, that was what I was talking about last chapter. Some people may not like it because yeah, Jinwoo is already so powerful. He might've like sensed he is in another dimension right? But well for the purposd of fanfics and imagination, let's at leas have that HAHAH._

_Ohhh I've downloaded the chapters already! I'll read it as soon as my exams are done. Thank you! Stay safe! Here is a comedy chapter, hope you will like it!_

_._

_Le055Li0n : Hi! Ahahaha the chapter ain't enough right? Probably I'll continue that... in the future. But yes, cliffhanger! Thank you so much. It is a great thing to hear that you liked it! I wanted to incorporate that canons in just so we could have that familiarity from the novel. It is good it's a success! Here is a new chap! Hope you will like it!_

_._

_chisatochan21 : Aww yesss I placed some scenes from the novel in it, just so we could have that familiarity haha. Thank you! Jinwoo would've probably sense that he is in a different dimension but who knows.. oops-_

_The kids? Soon, soon. It will be a surprise!_

_Thank you for the support! Here is a new chap. Hope you will like it! Stay safe!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Hey! Thanks for reading this chapter, wait for the next one!_**

**_I do not own Solo Leveling. The ideas and fics in this story are mine though._**

**_English is only my second language, pardon me for grammar errors._**


	22. Journey

**Jinwoo - 29 **

**Haein - 28**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**XXII. Journey **

**.**

**.**

A bout of jitters. Her palms felt clammy. Her heart fluttered from the ominous silence in the room. Her reflection in the mirror showed her queasy expression.

In short, Cha Haein's been a bundle of nerves for an hour now.

"Unnieee, stop being so nervous- your makeup will be ruined if you keep touching your face!" The girl beside her whined loudly. She's been watching the woman for awhile now. The number of times Haein moved on her seat since earlier was lost in her mind. Jinah tidied up her crumpled gown once again. "Everything will be fine. Okay?" She tried to brighten the woman's atmosphere the best she could. Because if she didn't, her brother would kill her.

_'Make sure she doesn't panic okay?' Her brother's reminder remained vivid in her mind. 'I want her not to worry.' She wordlessly nodded and watched as her brother went out of the door._

"How can I relax, Jinah? He's gone! I do understand but... I hope he's safe-" Haein sighed and she face her soon sister-in-law. "... I know he can handle it but... still-" She mumbled her complaints.

"Yes unnie... he can handle that. It's not like this is the first time he was summoned out of the blue for an emergency mission, right? This is not the first." Jinah repeated as she brushed some powder on the woman's face. "Being with oppa does get its pros and cons... this, one of the cons."

"Yeah. Not the first..." Haein grumbled and held her hands up in the air. "This is an important day for him, for us!" She faced the mirror once again and stood up. "I know I may be overreacting over this, if it was a simple mission then I wouldn't." Haein sighed and looked through the window, searching something for the sky.

"What do you mean unnie? It is an easy mission right? They just need to apprehend the culprit from the port?" Jinah frowned in confusion. _'It is simple. They just need oppa's skill for interrogating people... right?'_

Haein glanced back to her direction before sighing deeply. Just how many times did she sigh out of worry for the past hour?_ 'If only you knew Jinah.'_ She looked up once more to the sky. The blue yonder so clear, giving way to the sun, its rays shining brightly at them.

She squinted her eyes and she swore she could see just a tiny bit of sparks from a section of the sky. That familiar black and blue surge of color.

_'Being with him equals being with danger as well.'_ Haein clasped her hands tightly.

**.**

* * *

**.**

A bout of chagrin. His heart thumped loudly. His nerves unsettled. His mind clouded. His muscles tense. His expression showed his complaint, his brows furrowed together.

In short, Sung Jinwoo's been snappy for an hour now.

[My liege, the formation is ready.] The armored soldier beside him whispered. His husky voice rumbled with uniformity. [Weaker creatures have been annihilated as well.] Grand Marshal Bellion was a bit nervous. He knew that expression on his master's face. And it is not a good sight to see. The day started with elated wide grins, now interrupted with tight deep frowns.

_'Babe... promise me you'll be fine? Come back safe.'_ His fiancée's gentle reminder etched into his mind. _'It's fine even if this would be postponed. Okay?'_ He only stared at her and nodded in understanding before giving her a peck on the cheek. He left her while she was still in her home, two hours before the scheduled event.

At first he was pissed. What great luck he really had that even on this important day, someone, something, would attack the planet. Yes, he gets excited whenever there is something new to fight, an effect from being in battle for a long time that it tempered his senses in a way that sometimes he finds himself longing for something to fight. _However, not on this day._ There is something more important than that. His annoyance reached his soldiers, the connection between them rang deep. So, when he arrived just outside the Earth's atmosphere, his soldiers immediately fell into their battle formation and quickly started the fight.

So here he was, facing the leader of the threat. Its face indescribable.

"I'm not in the mood... so let's finish this quickly, okay?" Jinwoo mumbled as he took out his shortsword.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Hyung-nim! What took you so long? You're late! Everybody's waiting-" Jinho waved his arms in exasperation, his voice shaking with vexation.

Jinwoo wordlessly approached the church's entrance as he fiddled with his tie. "..I know, I know- Do I look fine?" He tried to tidy his unruly hair then he ran his fingers through his ebony locks.

Once he made sure that the threat was eliminated he rushed back to his family.

Shadow Swap proved to be useful once again.

However, time's running out for him. Changing into his formal suit proved to be hard when you're tense and nervous. The pre-wedding jitters now evident on his face, his senses tingled from the unfamiliar feeling.

It has been a long time since he felt nervous. Who knew it would be on this day?

He always moved with confidence in his steps, but now, as he walked towards his place to stand. His hands felt sweaty, his heart drummed loudly from his chest. The church's celebratory atmosphere felt suffocating for him. Their family, their friends were here to witness something important. The seats were decorated with white silk, connecting every row with it. It was simple, yet elegant.

He said he would stop being too tense, that he would calm his nerves. But his mindset went down the drain as soon as the doors opened. Light spilled across the place as soon as it opened. It filled the surroundings with warmth.

She stood by the doorway, her face covered by the white veil. Her hands held the bouquet filled with flowers she loved, baby's breath and blue irises. Her hair that she grew out was braided. She looked elegant. She's extraordinary. Her pure gaze pierced through him.

His jaw dropped slightly, a look of awe crept into his face. He watched as she walked down the aisle. Her strapless dress flowing with her movement, her every step. It was as if her dress were alive, the cloth dancing with her. It was magical.

He held her hand and gripped it tightly. Haein gave him a shy smile as she greeted him. Her eyes shone with worry and joy.

Finally, Jinwoo felt as if he could return her smile. For years he was alone, for years he carried everything, he held everything within himself. Buried everything deep inside him.

_Now, it would change._

"Babe... Haein... You are my lover, my accomplice, my true counterpart. When we first met, I never imagined this day would come, but right now, as we are here... I couldn't have ever imagined choosing anyone else but you. You are the only one I want to be with in my life. I thought I had a purpose, that I had my mind set something to greater sights, that my life would be okay... However, you made me realize I was wrong. I was so engrossed over my goals that I forgot... how to be me. You made me remember, you made me feel, you made me... _human_. I'm sorry if I always made you annoyed from my teasing, my work, my stubbornness, but most of all... I am so sorry I always made you worry. I... I will not be alone from now on. I'm happy that you are the reason that I won't anymore. Starting this day and onward, I promise to share my life with you, in happiness or sadness, in light or dark. I am always the best version of myself when I'm with you, I love you." Jinwoo chuckled softly through his words as he stared at her face. His voice filled with raw emotion that overwhelmed him, his walls crumbled down. His whole sincerity bare for them to see.

"Jinwoo, my dear, my oppa, my best friend, my love. I knew from the very moment I laid my eyes on you that you'll be someone important to me. It may have been the case even before then, right?.. I love your sense of self, your beliefs, your standings, your grin that annoys me so bad, your eyes that shine with every emotion you feel. I love how you care so much for your family, your friends, those that you hold dearest to your heart. I am blessed to have met a guy like you in my life, more so that I'll be your wife... I... always felt like I can be myself when I am with you... I feel safest when you're with me. With your presence, you calm my lively mind. With you, you make me feel the best. However, I ask this of you. Let me share your burdens, let me carry those even if it's a tiny bit... I won't let you be the one to spoil me with my needs anymore... I won't let you be alone anymore, remember that. It's your turn now, and with our next journey it would come true... I've got your back in some ways that you think I don't... I love you, Sung Jinwoo... and I would never want to see you suffocate from things you choose to bear alone. From this day forward, you will never walk alone..." Haein breathed deeply as her voice shook. Her plea mixed with wishes and love for the man. Few tears escaped her eyes. Words full of honesty and heartfelt emotion, some from the audience wept.

And as their lips met once more, sealing their love in galore, their laughter filled the place with joy. The spectacular triumph witnessed by many. The day filled with so much love that it may be uncanny.

The man who won another battle in life and the woman whose wish was granted forevermore, exited the place, forward into a new journey that two people can only explore.

**.**

**.**

_[Oh.. our liege is so happy.. *sniffs]_

_[Our king finally has his queen!]_

_[My liege... I am so proud of you.. *coughs manly then sobs]_

_[Khiekeeehtt! Our majesty! Celebrate! ..Should we make them a house as gift?]_

_[My king and queen, you look so good together- *sighs heavenly] _

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Marriage chapter coughs. This is what everybody is looking for? For those shippers out there? haha I proofread this a lot of times, edited it a lot just to give it the best flow and heartfelt raw emotion at the end- After all, you can't assume something about pure sincere love and write it just lightly, no? Yep- Is it okay though? You like it? Hope you do..**

**I do apologize for the late update! It has been 3 weeks? Yeah, a long time.. For now, I may start writing some sequels about my past chapters lol so... soon my readers, it'll be a surprise.**

**Hope this fluff filled chapter makes up for the slow update!**

**Btw.. saw some raws for manhwa's chap 122.. seems a funny chap (even though I did not understand anythin) 'cause Jinwoo's making his iconic comedic faces and the Shadow Soldiers casually fighting then the media got so amazed with ths orcs ahahaha anw.**

**Review Replies Corner:**

_SomeRand0m : Hi! Been awhile, again. 3 weeks? hahah. True face to face classes are way easier than online class. College life depends on the professor as well if it would be hell.. or not. hahahaha_

_OH DAMNN yess the last chapters were lit. The way how Jinwoo's eyes and aura were drawn made me giddy. They did justice to his anger. Approved. lmao though it reminded me of just how super op Jinwoo can be ahahahah._

_Haein is that person who prefers to watch over the people and stay by the sidelines, I think. Hmmm, based on the novel, it is implicitly said that her mana smell works only to those people filled with mana, hence, hunters. So we can assume she has no problems with normal people right? haha_

_Oh well, some people have it easier when writing or just related to words and language. But it's what makes people unique right? Some may be better with critical or mathematical skills instead. _

_It's fine! Thank you! I liked writing that chapter as well. The trio are too funny hahah. Now this new chapter is a fluff one lol everyone might not like it 'cause yeah.. Good luck to you too! Stay safe!_

_._

_Thadkidfromup : Thank you! It was fun writing that chapter! Hope you'll like the new chapter it's more about fluff and such ahaha_

_._

_Asakura Alice : Hi! Thank you so much! Yes yes, they deserve some spotlight too! Igrit, the mother of idiots hhahaha (*)/_

_The manhwa's chapter really seems so short whenever it's time for the action scenes hahah oh well we need to wait again._

_Here's a new chapter, hope you'll like it! Stay safe!_

_Gracias por el apoyo continuo! \\\\./_

_._

_Le055Li0n : Hi!.. I've got some news for you. I'm starting to write some sequel from my past chapters.. who knows, who knows.. ahahah _

_Thank you! I had fun writing that chapter with the soldiers and yes I think so too. _

_Igrit's really the closest one to Jinwoo._

_Here's a new chap, fluff one, hope you'll like it!_

_._

_Vizeon : Hope you're doing good in school!_

_Yes, it's a nice change of pace and atmosphere lol though this chapter is a fluff filled one so right... Even I cringed when I read this chapter once again lmao HAHHA Thank you! Exams were fine. Though it was a bit hard adjusting to the tests as they are conducted online, rather than before that you have papers for them. Strains the eyes now._

_Sadly, same. I don't know what to do anymore haha so I'm stuck at trying to play games and then studying. _

_Thank you once again! Stay safe and good luck in your studies!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Hey! Thanks for reading this chapter, wait for the next one!_**

**_I do not own Solo Leveling. The ideas and fics in this story are mine though._**

**_English is only my second language, pardon me for grammar errors._**


	23. What's the verdict?

**Hi! I'm sorry for not writing in the way you all like?.. Some people told me that I write way too much of details regarding a scene and it just overwhelms the dialogues of the characters? I'm really sorry about that part.. I'll improve on that. Thank you so much for telling me, it is well appreciated!**

**Sorry about that.. Without furder ado, read!**

* * *

**Jinwoo - 19 **

**Haein - 18 **

**Jinah - 13**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**XXIII. What's the verdict?**

**.**

**.**

"Oh by the way... I'll be bringing someone over this weekend-" After saying the sentence, Jinwoo ate a spoonful of kimchi and munched it calmly like he never said anything.

On the other hand, Kyunghye, Ilhwan, and Jinah were left stupefied of what the young man said. They froze on their seats. Food left untouched on the table for a whole minute.

The trio stared at the young man. "Huh?!"

"What do you mean my son?"  
"Is it your group of friends?"  
"Oppaaa who is it?"

Voices overlapped each other as they tried to question Jinwoo at the same time. It was really unusual for their oldest son to say something out of the blue, more so that it was about his friends. Jinwoo never brought anyone home at his own invitation. Usually his friends or clubmates would occasionally play some games in his room but that would be it. It was never like this that Jinwoo would bring over to their home that's planned...

_'Is it a girl?'_ Kyunghye thought.  
_'.. Will he finally introduce his girlfriend to us?'_ Ilhwan snickered.  
_'Who is it?'_ Jinah wondered.

Jinwoo just raised his brows at his family in question and gave them a grin. "Someone important..." He mumbled then he resumed eating. Effectively giving off the sign that the topic is over.

His parents and his younger sister were left with so many questions.

**.**

**.**

"Wrap this around you... you're getting cold." He mumbled as he wrapped his scarf around the girl's neck once he saw that she shivered from the cold breeze of the winter. Then he shoved back his hands in his coat.

The snow came down in big heavy flakes. January proved that it may be their coldest month of the new year.

Snow crunched under her feet as she walked, her boots thumped from every step and she sighed. "Sorry... I forgot my scarf." Haein whispered lowly as she pulled the cloth more to her face.

Jinwoo chuckled lightly. They were on their way to his home. He fetched her back in her apartment and accompanied her throughout the way. His senses told him she was anxious, her breathing erratic, her fingers fiddled with the strap of her bag. To him, it was amusing. "Were you that nervous that you even forgot that?" He smiled and he patted her hair gently in a comforting manner.

Haein sighed once more. "Sorry.. I guess. I'm just jumpy today." She bit her lip and she nodded. Her hands gripped tightly her bag.

"Don't worry... they'll like you." Jinwoo smiled reassuringly.

**.**

**.**

"Honey... can you please place this on the table?" Kyunghye called for her husband. She just finished making Galbi-tang, a soup made from beef short ribs and vegetables. A great dish to eat in winter. Ilhwan took the pot from her hands and placed it on the table carefully, then he mumbled. "What do you think she'll look like?"

"Hm? ..I don't know to be honest. Our son is not really vocal with his feelings you know. I do not even know his type!" Kyunghye mumbled her complaints. Her son was not really the expressive type. He was always careful on what to show to other people. She is confident though, that her son would choose a kind and lovable girl. That, she is sure of.

".. Well this just means that our son is growing up." Ilhwan just chuckled amusingly. He gave his son a big pat on the back that day, saying how he is proud of him. Jinwoo just laughed and shook his head in annoyance, saying something along the lines that he knew her for a long time already, that they don't have to worry about this not being serious or not. _'I'm introducing her to all of you... isn't that a sign that it's serious already?'_ He added. Ilhwan was really shocked. His son was too mature nowadays. It left him with mixed feelings of pride and relief.

"I always see oppa smiling whenever he's on the phone sometimes... is that what it is, mom?" Jinah butted in and she pouted while she looked at her parents.

The couple just looked at each other.

The one who might not accept this development easily might be their daughter, Jinah. The girl was so close to her brother that they could say they might be twins. The idea of her older brother having someone might not be... in her best interest.

"Jinah.. make sure to welcome her well okay? Best behavior.."

"..Yes mom." Jinah replied after a pause. "..And what's with that accusatory tone? It's not like I'm gonna do anything..."

"Jinah. I said-" Kyunghye was suddenly cut off.

**...Ding dong**..._ the doorbell rang._

"Mom? We're here." Jinwoo called out from the door as he went inside, Haein in tow. She stayed silent as she hid behind his tall figure.

Jinwoo just chuckled and he held her hand, pulling her inside the living room. Haein just bit her lip in frustration and she stood straight, seeing Jinwoo's family for the first time ever.

Kyunghye looked at the woman, imprinting her features in her mind. The shy girl with her blonde hair, her gray eyes, her red ears, her timid posture. She smiled widely and greeted her. "Hello! You must be Haein-ssi.. Come, come."

Ilhwan immediately gave the woman a smile. Paying no heed to appearances, only thinking of one important thing, his son's happiness. His son might have found the woman he'll treasure forever. He based this assumption over Jinwoo's calm yet elated expression.

Jinah just scrunched her nose as she stared at the woman. Then her eyes widened, realization evident with her face. "Ah-! You're the one I saw oppa looking at his phone since-" Her words were cut off short as she felt her brother's hand over her mouth.

"Jinah.. Shh..." Jinwoo scolded his sister and he chuckled sheepishly. His secret, staring at Haein's pictures, a lot at that, from her photoshoots, almost out with just a slip from his sister's lips. "But.. mmh oppa! Why-!"

Haein just frowned in confusion before she was pushed by Jinwoo's mom towards the dining table. "Here dear... you haven't had lunch yet right? That cold weather must've gotten in you." She chuckled.

The family of four and their visitor sat around the table. Hearty lunch prepared specifically for the weather. The soup warmed their insides and joyous laughter filled the room. The older couple quickly warmed up to the woman. They were already comfortable with her. Jinwoo smiled in relief as he learned that fact.. But... He looked to his left..

Jinah stared quietly at her brother and his girlfriend... There were a lot of things she noticed. Her brother's eyes would always move sideways to glance at her, then his lips would just lift at the corners like he was suppressing a smile. More than that, she found that he would always bring his hand over her hand to give it an encouraging squeeze whenever the woman would get nervous. His eyes looked so different whenever his attention is centered around her.

_'He loves her...'_ She thought. Jinah pursed her lips. She was not a fan of this meeting at all since her oppa confirmed it was a girl... and more so over the fact that her brother... might've found his soulmate.. It was hard to warm up to the idea that her brother... loved someone. But.. if it's for his happiness then..

She stood up as she tidied up the plates with her mom and her brother's girlfriend. She sneaked a glance at her and she stared.

Haein blinked as she finally noticed her look then she awkwardly asked, ".. Is there anything wrong?"

Everyone's eyes were on the young girl. Jinwoo stared at his sister. _'The verdict?...'_

Jinah closed her eyes and she puffed her cheeks up before saying,

"...Can I call you.. unnie?" She bit her lips as she waited for her reply.

The room went silent.

Haein's lips parted in surprise and seconds later she recovered herself and happily replied, "Yes!.. Of course you can!"

Both of them smiled widely in sincerity. Jinwoo and his parents sighed in relief.

Finally... it seems the Sung family might've just gotten an additional family member.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Hey, here's a new chapter. And probably what two of my reviewers wanted to have, shout out to you guys! (SomeRand0m & Asakura Alice). While writing this, I thought it was funny, like really. When I read it after I finished it, I suddenly felt meh with the lack of words and vocab? But I dunno it might be just me. I wanted to edit it.. but it would like ruin the flow of the events and the atmosphere if I did.. so here's the raw glory of the chapter... I do hope you'll still like it though. Thank you!**

**It has been awhile.. more than 3 weeks? I am really sorry. I was supposed to update two days ago. But when I proofread and edited my replies, suddenly the server was done, and I haven't even clicked the save button yet! sighs Sorry about that. This is not even my usual day for updates (Thursdays is my update day) But still, I wanted to let you guys know that I am still alive (barely) and still working on this story.. so hello!**

**Oh and I just have caught up with the new chapters of Solo Leveling and damnn.. Jinwoo's expression was too funny when he inadvertently saw Haein's.. body... It's really satisfying to see their reactions with images, no? Unlike in the novel, you'll just imagine it. However, manhwa's not really that good in giving out romantic scenes with the two? Do you agree? Or no?**

** We're also now at the point of the plot development for SL! Damn, they made the Architect look so creepy.. great job to the manhwa staff!**

**Review Replies Corner:**

**.**

_SomeRand0m : Hi there! Again... it has been more than 3 weeks. I am so sorry! I wish this pandemic would end too. As always good luck in your school!_

_I also do not remember that in the novel but oh well.. they added some scenes. Even in the part where Haein went to Jinwoo's guild? They should have that chasing scene part first right? But in the manhwa they cut it lmao ahah. Maybe it is the payment after showing us how Haein got jealous._

_True! The shadows really are the ones that spices things up a bit in the world. Comedy and fun stuff! So it is really nice incorporating them in the story!_

_This is a lighthearted chapter that you were wanting since then.. but it's just an introduction so.. there's not really much of an interaction between the sister-in-laws. So stay tuned for my future chapters!_

_Good luck once again. Thank you for the continuous support! Stay safe!_

_._

_Vizeon : Hi! Hope you won't be late with this update too!_

_Yes, it is pretty cringy tbh haha. Aw, sure you will. Hope you'll have that kind of moment too someday with your loved one! You deserve it!_

_Ohhh Asia! Same continent! I have heard of that game from my other classmates.. oh well I just wish I have the necessary storage and internet for it. I'll try to play it soon! But I'm now starting to read the manhwa you told me about! Kind of gives me the Solo Leveling vibes cause of the game, and then Beginning After The End cause of the white mask the mc has hahaha._

_Yeahh damn school really sucks, it takes my energy and life force every single day. Anyways, good luck in your studies. Stay safe! And thank you so much for the continuous support!_

_._

_Laura-chan : Hi there! Thank you so much! _

_I know right! We should have more moments with the two in the manhwa.. the novel really just gave us bits.. _

_I have a new chapter, it is a lighthearted one. Hope you'll like it! Thank you for the continuous support, stay safe!_

_._

_Le055Li0n : Hi! Thank you!_

_I just really loved inserting the shadow soldiers in my stories, they are really fun to write. And they're pretty funny! Great to hear that you've enjoyed it!_

_TRUEE! I just felt like Jinwoo with his luck and such, would probably have some situation even on his wedding day. hahaha So it was a great chapter to write!_

_Thank you again for the support, stay safe!_

_._

_Asakura Alice : Hi! Thank you thank you!_

_That's great to hear that you've loved it! It was a heartfelt chapter to write and it really made me think so hard just to give it the best scene! _o((**))o

_Yesss, I am planning to continue my other one shots here in the story! People always told be that they want more of it! I'll be working on it soon! _(*3)/

_Yeahh, it depends on the teacher too. Oh well, thank you!_

_Awww, as always I am thankful for your continuous support to my story. Here's a new update! Stay safe. Gracias!_

_._

_chisatochan : Hi! Thank you so much!_

_.. ohh babies... smut chapter? /coughs/ kidding._

_Here's a new chapter, it is a lighthearted one. Hope you'll like it. Thank you and stay safe!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hey! Thanks for reading this chapter, wait for the next one!**_

_**I do not own Solo Leveling. The ideas and fics in this story are mine though.**_

_**English is only my second language, pardon me for grammar errors.**_


End file.
